Slave to the Grind
by lauraxxx
Summary: Dean Ambrose likes to party with his friends, with random skanks. But he didn't expect to come face to face with a face from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiaaa :D**

**So this is going to be a one shot, unless you guys want me to continue. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is most welcome. **

**Thanks for reading.**

'I'm like Tiger Woods, not just because I like the skanks.'- Dean Ambrose.

The music was a light hum in the background, it was barely noticeable over the fake raucous laughter coming from the girls scattered around the room, and the soft murmur of the men trying to seduce them. It was even less noticeable after a few drinks or as a scarcely dressed women wondered past, their lips pouting, their chests sticking out, their curved behinds begging to be touched.

The lighting was low and the club smelt of sex, perfume and beer. Women wondered around flirtatiously in tiny G-strings that begged to be stripped off by some lucky fella's teeth. They smiled seductively and batted long fake eyelashes at men in business suits who held glasses of expensive scotch within their hands.

This club was high end, but it was still a strip joint. The place might have been swanky and furnished expensively with drinks that could bankrupt any man, but the women, as much as they exuded glamour and raw sex appeal they were still just cheap strippers. Skanks that would probably do anything for a couple of dollars and a pretty please.

And that's exactly why Dean Ambrose loved strip joints.

And why Roman Reins despised them.

Dean swigged deeply on his bottle of bud before smirking as some red-headed curvaceous stripper in nothing but dainty white underwear smiled at his friend as she danced around another woman.

Roman physically swallowed. "C'mon man, let's go somewhere else."

Dean took another swig of his beer whilst pushing a strand of sandy hair from his baby blue eyes. "Relax, and I'll promise you'll enjoy."

"You realise my girl will kill me if she finds out I'm here, right?!" Roman almost hissed with a serious face.

Dean smirked before nudging his friend's beer closer to him. "And how the fuck is she going to find out?" Dean's eyes never left a caramel skinned big chested girl that swung around one of the poles.

"If I get caught-"

"Besides," Dean interrupted, his eyes finally moving to follow a tall brunette who was sashaying by. "We've got to wait for Seth to have his dance."

Roman's eyes were hard as he swigged his drink impatiently. He shrugged off a wondering hand of a passing stripper.

Quickly, Dean stood up about to ask the caramel skinned stripper for a private dance when Roman stood so abruptly his beer frothed up and spilt over his hand.

The stripper scurried away at the sight of the two tall intimidating men.

Before Dean could turn and ask Roman what his problem was, Seth appeared in front of them, his long hair pulled back away from his stubbly face.

"You ready to go?" He asked quickly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

The two friend's answered at the same time.

Seth seemed to be squirming as he stood there. "Let's head out, man," he finally said, his dark eyes steely.

Dean narrowed his piercing orbs at his long-time friend; what the fuck was up with him?! He usually loved the strip clubs, they both did!

Just as he about to run his mouth off a high pitched goofy laugh caught Dean's attention. It was a cackle that once heard you never forgot. Dean's eyes flicked behind Seth to see a blonde haired girl with eyes that were so sharp and piercing they could cut a man with just a glance, her lips were plump and painted a taunting dark red and she placed a delicate hand on the chest of a man in a suit; she wore nothing but lacy black hot pants that showed most of her creamy curved ass and a matching black bra that pushed her breasts up so that they grabbed the attention of every man within ten feet of her.

"Dean," Seth called as Dean marched across the to the private dance section, keeping his head down along the way. He almost knocked into the broad attendant/bouncer that stood still, his cold eyes scanning the room looking for trouble.

Dean glared at the attendant. "I want a dance," Dean pointed across the room to the laughing girl. "With her," he pointed before handing the attendant twenty bucks.

The attendant nodded whilst he slipped the note into his pocket before heading over the blonde.

It seemed like forever waiting in the hot leather chair of one of the private dance booths. Dean slipped some gum into his mouth as he wished he'd brought his beer in with him. His cold eyes latched onto the entrance of the booth, and as much as he wanted to let them scan the booth causally, he couldn't.

He watched as the blonde rounded the corner to the booth, a playful smile on her lips.

Her smile fell when her piercing eyes fell on Dean. She stood still in the entrance, folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed in on him.

"How much for a dance, sweetheart?" he asked cockily, his face scowling. He didn't have to be a fancy shrink to know that by the look on her delicate face, she'd rather do anything than dance for him.

She closed her eyes for the smallest of seconds before taking a deep breath. "Thirty bucks for ten minutes."

Dean dug into his jean pocket and pulled out the notes, holding them in the air. The blonde went to take the payment but Dean snatched it away. "Dance first," he groused. He pouted his lips in an arrogant fashion as she leaned in close to him, he could smell her perfume, and began to grind her body against his. He sat back never taking his eyes off her as she slithered up and down his hard body.

She completely avoided eye contact.

Pressing herself against him she rubbed her breasts against his solid chest before slinking down his body, her ass coming up into the air before she did. She turned, almost sitting down now, rubbing her smooth as against his jean clad crotch.

He hated himself for being so hard.

Going to press a cut hand on her waist she slapped his hand away. "No touching," she hissed, her hands on his knees as she continued to grind into him.

Turning she brushed herself against him, his lips falling by her ear. "You used to like it when I _touched,_" he smirked arrogantly against her skin before she leaned back a little, making eye contact with him for the first time since she started to dance for him.

Placing her dainty hand's on his broad shoulder's she leaned forward, this time her plump lips against his ear. "Fuck you Dean," she hissed before snatching the notes out of his hand and sauntered away without even a backwards glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the club, Sammy pulled her leather jacket closer to her, it was getting colder in Las Vegas as November hit them. Pulling her long blonde hair out from under her jacket she began to head down the street to her black beat up 1971 cutlass that she adored.

Rounding the corner she stopped dead in her tracks as she watched a figure wearing a dark hoody with the hood up leaning against the car, the only light coming from the cigarette she could see the figure smoking.

"You know," she let a small sigh of relief escape her lungs. "Parking so far away from the club is a pretty stupid idea," She'd recognise that thick Ohio accent anywhere. "You don't know who could be out here this late at night."

She stepped closer, watching as Dean finally looked up his face coming into light. "I could take them," she said confidently. "I thought you'd quit smoking?" she watched as he pushed back off the car tossing the smoke down to the ground, letting the smoke slip through his perfectly sculpted lips.

He pushed the hood of jacket back, letting his shaggy sandy hair fall forward.

"I thought you'd quit stripping," he accused.

She shrugged. "Once a skank always a fucking skank right?"

He narrowed in his blue orbs on her.

"Sammy-"

"Move, I've got to get home," she interrupted gently pushing him away from the driver's side door, he didn't budge. "Dean!"

He turned to face her now, they were almost touching. He stared down into her ghostly grey eyes. "Your just gonna' bail on me? After I've waited out here for like an hour," he let a small smirk play on his lips, as he tried to lighten the mood.

Sammy scoffed loudly. "So I'm the one who bails now, humph." All he could do was watch as her hard face softened the more he smiled down at her. "Erghhh, I never could resist those fucking dimples, get in, I'll give you a ride home."

With a wink he moved around the other side of the car.

She started the engine and began to drive away them both sitting in uncomfortable silence. "I heard you had a show tonight, how'd it go?" she murmured never taking her eyes off the road.

"It was good," he turned in his seat so that he was facing her. "Listen, I've got like half a dozen guys staying at my place because we're in town," he lied, only Seth and Roman were staying with him. "You mind if I catch a few hours' sleep on your couch?"

The cheeky fucker. He just rocks up after almost six months and asks to stay over, who'd he take her for, some fucking ring rat?!

"You got a lot of nerve," she said, holding her temper in check but on the brink of exploding in his face.

"C'mon Sam," he crooned, his dimples on show.

Shaking her head, knowing she'd regret it she said. "Fine, but only because I have something I want to give you."

He smiled at his victory. They drove in silence for the rest of the drive. Dean didn't comment as they got out of Sammy's car and he followed her up through a hallway that smelt of cheap cologne and the faint smell of urine. He followed her silently as she kicked her front door open and flicked on a light, bathing the room in a bright glow.

The front door opened into a wide living room and kitchen in one. A huge red sofa sat in the middle of the room covered with dozens of brightly coloured cushions. Black and white photographs covered the room.

Dean followed Sam as she tossed her small bag down to the ground before walking down a corridor and into a room that already had the glow of a small lamp coming from it.

She watched as he took in her small bedroom, the thick mattress of the floor covered with blankets and pillows, the clothes scattered untidily everywhere, the black and white photographs covering the walls. One of the desert, one of her brother walking away in the distance, one of Dean standing in the ring, his face taught and his hair damp from sweat holding a belt in the air.

"I never got round to getting rid of it," she said quickly noticing his blue orbs staring at it.

Before she could even continue to say anything Dean crossed the room in one swoop, his hands landing roughly on her tiny hips, his lips crashing down on her red ones.

She responded eagerly, although she knew she'd regret it the next day, it felt too good. His tongue probed her lips before she parted them letting his tongue slip inside her own mouth before she pulled back a little watching as he leaned down even further to continue their kiss. She leaned back again, her neck almost hurting from looking up at him before almost jumping up to land her lips against his once more; she threw her legs around his waist and his calloused heavy hands landed on her round ass to hold her up.

He moaned deep in her mouth as she bit hard on his tick bottom lip.

Moving slowly towards the mattress their passionate kiss never broke; Sammy's long nails scratched at Dean's clothed back and he groped and kneaded her behind before they both fell down onto the bed in a tumble of arms and legs, but their lips never parted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sammy," Dean grumbled, lightly shaking the blondes petite shoulder trying to wake her. "Sammy, wake up!"

She groaned loudly before holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the intruding sunshine. "What?" She whined.

He pressed his stubbly face against her smooth neck before placing a rough kiss on it. "I gotta' head out," he said; he could almost feel her eyes widen in horror.

She turned around quickly, her eyes failing to mask her irritation.

Dean stared down at her regretting even telling her he was going, he should have just left her a note and bailed.

Standing up quickly Dean watched as she picked up a long sleeved T-shirt that he knew at some stage had belonged to him and threw it over her head. She stared at the clock on the wall. "Five hours of your time," she snarled. "It's been six months and all I get is five fucking hours!"

Dean sat up quickly about to argue back but she held a hand up to stop him. "Don't, I know, you got a show to get to. You've _always _got a show to get to. You can't leave them waiting," she spat before turning on her heel. "Let yourself out," she yelled as she slammed the bathroom door leaving Dean sitting there alone.

Pretty please could you tell me your thoughts? Go oooonnnn : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! They truly mean the world to me.**

**I've decided to continue this, I hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know what you think.**

**So because I'm going to be referencing to other wrestling promotions that some of the characters have wrestled in, I've decided to just stick to their WWE stage names as if they are their birth names, as it would get awfully confusing if they're names kept changing every other chapter lol. **

**Everything in italics is a flashback. **

**Please review : )**

The punch bag swung wildly as Dean laid his gloved fists into it, over and over again. A bead of sweat ran from his head down his face landing on his soaked vest as he swung manically again, before steadying the bag only to continue his violent onslaught, fists flying everywhere and finally ending with a rough kick.

"Fuck," Dean grumbled as he leaned over resting his hands on his knees as he breathed raggedly. He sniffed up loudly before turning back to the bag and continued his assault.

Throwing his weight behind every punch, he tried to beat out the frustration and guilt that flamed within him. With every punch he tried to release some of the burning feelings of remorse and shame, but as that bag swung back towards him tauntingly they just built up more and more inside of him, threatening to explode but never blowing.

He pitied whoever they put him in a match with that night.

Dean's icy eyes flicked to beside him to find Seth standing next to him, his arms folded across his chest, a crease formed between his dark eyes. "I'm not sure the bag's done anything to deserve this beating, Dean!" He said with a smirk.

Ignoring him, Dean continued to throw his arms wildly into the bag.

"ey' let's spar," Seth suggested, taking a risk and stopping the swinging bag, stopping Dean in his tracks.

Letting a pant of air out of his lungs Dean stood back as he ripped the leather gloves from his sore fists and threw them to the floor carelessly before Seth held his hands up for Dean to begin throwing rough punches into.

"So what the fuck is all this pent up anger about?" Seth asked, already knowing the answer.

Dean ignored him.

"Dean!" Seth scowled as Dean's fist flew harder and heavier into Seth's calloused hands.

Dean ignored him.

Rolling his eyes Seth spoke again. "Fine, don't fuckin' speak." The only sound that washed over them was the thud from Dean's fists and various other grunts from other superstars working out in the hotel gym before that night's Raw.

Seth decided to try his luck, he was sick of his friend being in a mood; sure Dean wasn't an overtly happy person to be around anyway, but he had a dark sense of humour that Seth appreciated and was a loveable jackass to his friends, but when Dean was in a filthy mood over something he was an outright asshole. The whole roster knew it, and Dean's two closest friends, Seth and Roman, knew it too. They were the ones who had had to put up with Dean for the last few days being a dick, and to be frank Seth was sick of it. "So….Sammy's stripping again?"

Stopping instantly in his tracks, Dean glared at his long-time friend, before continuing to throw punches, this time harder. "What, bro?" Seth said. "Not saying it, isn't going to get her to put her clothes back on."

Dean shook his head slightly, feeling like his head was about to explode. "Did you see her at that club? Fuck she looked good man. If I didn't know you'd stuck your dirty fuckin' dick up in that, I'd hit-"Seth jumped back defensively as Dean threw a punch at Seth's face. "The fuck man?!"

They both glared at each other as Dean panted heavily. "Don't fucking-"Dean breathed out, his finger pointing at Seth.

Seth smiled knowingly. "So this is about Sam?"

Resting his strong hands on his hips he spoke, his accent thick and flowing. "I don't wanna' fucking talk about it."

Shaking his head Seth resigned to let his friend work himself out of his stinking mood. Seth was about to speak when Daniel Bryan walked past, his eyes narrowed in disapprovingly at Dean.

Dean caught Daniel's hard stare. "What?" he bellowed standing up straighter, finally getting his breathing under control. Dean watched as Daniel blatantly ignored him and headed over to the weights.

Staring over at Daniel as he began to lift the heavy weights for a few seconds, a steely look within his eye, Dean couldn't help but follow 'the nice guy of the WWE' over to the weights.

Seth followed helplessly, knowing that if Dean had something to get off his chest it was better done sooner rather than later.

Standing tall to the side of Daniel, he watched down as the bearded man continued to lift the weights, completely ignoring him.

"You know she's back on the fucking pole, right?" Dean snarled.

Daniel closed his eyes for the smallest of seconds before placing the heavy weight back on the rack, standing up to look up into the eyes of the man known to be a lunatic by himself, and the rest of the company.

"What?" Daniel challenged.

Dean smirked, arrogance lighting up his eyes. "Sammy," Dean could feel his fist curling at his side as looked down at the shorter man. "You'd of known that if you'd bothered to visit her when we were in Vegas."

Before he snapped Dean turned away heading for the door.

"I did see her," Daniel called after him. "I picked my baby sister off the bathroom floor after you'd left." Dean stopped in his tracks, his stomach in his throat. "Maybe you shouldn't _visit _her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2009

_Sammy followed her older brother through the crowd of the wrestling event he had dragged her along to, with the promise of taking her to a bar for drinks after the show was done._

_She dragged her converse clad feet hating Daniel for bullying her into this. It was bad enough she had to go to wrestling shows that landed near their hometown in Aberdeen. Sure, she loved seeing her big brother in the ring, whenever he wrestled she couldn't help but smile throughout the entire match, but even then she had to sit through a handful of matches of people she didn't know or care about, and now Daniel was dragging her to an event where she knew nobody, and didn't care about anyone in the matches or the matches themselves._

_It wasn't even for the wrestling promotion he was signed to._

_She resigned herself to text her new boyfriend, a guitarist, throughout the whole show until they got to the bar._

_Sitting down in the front row, she swigged on her beer as she slouched back, pulling her phone from her pocket and began texting away._

_It wasn't until almost halfway through the show that Daniel leaned towards her. "There's a death match up next," he said almost excitedly, a smile etched on his sallow face._

"_Oh exciting," Daniel narrowed his eyes in at her as her sarcastic reply washed over him. _

_Music played through the random field they were in, she didn't even know where the speakers were placed, and a big guy that looked more like a trucker and by trucker she meant cold blooded serial killer pranced into the ring, his hairy arms raised above his head as the crowd cheered and booed. _

_Daniel clapped excitedly beside her._

_Another loud explosion of music filled Sammy's ears as her fingers moved expertly over the keys of her phone. Hearing her brother cheer she glanced up and saw a tall sandy shaggy haired man waltzing cockily around the ring, an arrogant smirk pulled at his lips. He wore a black wife-beater with a silver chain hanging over the top of it, glancing her way Sammy could almost see the blue of his piercing eyes. _

"_Who's that?" She asked her brother, her eyes never leaving the arrogant man's face as he paraded around the ring._

_Daniel didn't look at her as he replied. "Dean Ambrose."_

_Sammy nodded before slipping her phone into her pocket, ignoring the vibrating alerts. She watched with wide eyes as the match kicked off immediately. _

_It wasn't long before she was covering her mouth in horror as light tubes were smashed over each men's heads, glass shattering everywhere. Her eyes were wide in shock as Dean's opponent took a bat that had barbed wire wrapped around and began beating Dean with it._

_The crowd cheered loudly as blood poured from Dean's forehead and arms; the opponent yelled vulgarly at the blonde haired man in the ring before throwing a bucket of salt on his bleeding wounds. Dean cried out in agony as the salt burned his flesh before crawling over to the abandoned barbed wire bat; he rose slowly before attacking the bigger man's form with the bat. Hitting him repeatedly as the man screamed in pain._

_Sammy found herself cheering as Dean had the man on the matt withering in agony._

_Looking around the ring for another weapon, Dean emptied a box of nails and shards of glass onto the matt. Heaving his opponent up he hit the German suplex, the bigger man landing painfully on the sharp nails and glass. Before anyone knew what was happening Dean was laying heavy kicks into the man's body and skull before climbing the top rope and throwing himself onto the man covering his shoulders for the pin._

_1…..2…..3_

_The crowd erupted as the ref held Dean's bloody muscled arm in the air; Sammy found herself on her feet clapping and cheering wildly. She watched with wide cold eyes as Dean staggered from the ring onto the barrier just metres away from them, as he swayed over to the siblings, his face lit up into a wide grin seeing Daniel in the crowd._

"_Congratulations man," Daniel said, leaning over the barrier and wrapping Dean in a one armed man hug._

_Sammy watched as Dean hugged her brother back, his arms seemed to be painted red they bled so heavily. His forehead was gushing blood down his face, his teeth were stained red from a cut on his top lip, but yet his baby blue eyes twinkled with adrenaline. _

_Dean pulled away his eyes locking on the blonde standing next to Daniel, her thick lips parted slightly, her silvery eyes wide. _

"_Hey," he said cockily, his eyes connecting with her own, before spitting a mouthful of blood out of his stained lips. _

_She smiled seductively. "Hey yourself," she crooned, her eyes never leaving the bloody and battered man that stood in front of her as her stomach danced with excitement._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy sat Indian style on her sofa as she painted her nails a dark seductive red as he roommate Lexie waltzed in, her tumbling raven hair piled into a messy knot on the top of her head, her ghostly green eyes warm and inviting.

"Well, well, well the wonderer returns," Sammy smiled, before blowing on her nails. "Where have you been, you whore?!"

Lexie giggled quietly before pulling a bottle white wine from her gigantic bag, pulling the cork out with her teeth before taking a deep swig and handing it to Sammy.

"Not even going to get the glasses out, wow, this is a new low," she said with a smile before taking a swig herself.

Lexie kicked her massive heels off before curling her feet underneath her. "I figured you'd need it."

Sammy narrowed her cold eyes in on her friend. "Fuck Lex, I'm all for a drink, but I'm not quite depending on it to get me through the day, not yet anyway," she joked.

Lexie swigged at the bottle again. "You can joke as much as you like, Sam. But I know any minute your either going to smash up the room or start crying like the little bitch you are!" Sam narrowed her eyes in at her friend, wondering what the fuck she was talking about. "I came home from my date the other night to loud screams," Sam's eyes widened. "Ohhh Deaaaannnn," Lexie imitated. "Ahhhhh harder baby harder, ohhhhh Deeeeaaaaan," she finished making a grunting noise as she imitated Sam's cum face.

"Okay, that enough," Sam said almost laughing as she shoved her friend playfully. "I get it, you know he was here."

Lexie smiled. "And I figured he'd probably be here for two days before he'd bounce, so I stayed with Jamie whilst you got yours," she winked at her friend. "And I'm assuming he's gone again, which is why I thought wine would be a good idea."

Sam's smile faltered before she took a swig. "You're such a good roommate," she raised the bottle in a toast to her. "But you were wrong with the two days."

Lexie looked around her eyes huge. "Is he still here? Is he going to barge in all barbaric banging his hands on his man chest before trying to fuck you like a caveman whilst I sit here?" Lexie finally stopped. "Oh my God, am I finally going to get a glimpse of this eight inch wonder I've heard so much about!"

Laughing so that she wouldn't cry Sam shook her head. "Nope he's gone. Five hours he was here," Lexie's eyes widened. "A new record."

Lexie was silent for a few seconds before leaning over and wrapping her arms around her friend's petite shoulders. "Shit, are you okay?" she asked as sat back down, taking the bottle with her.

Sam nodded. "I'm just dandy."

Smiling sympathetically at her friend Lexie stood turning the CD player on by the remote turning the volume you up so loud the bass almost shook the walls as The Libertines blasted through the speakers.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled laughing as her friend pulled her up by her hand and started dancing around the room.

"We're having a dance party," she swigged at the bottle before passing it back to Sam. "Fuck men," she screamed with a laugh.

Laughing loudly though you couldn't hear it over the music Sam began dancing wildly around the room holding the bottle in the air. "Fuck Dean Ambrose!"

**Please review : D gooooo on :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all the reviews, they really spur me on to write.

Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

'I can't have you, no, like you have me'

-You- The Pretty Reckless

"Where are you going?" Lexie asked, standing in Sammy's bedroom doorway, she leaned against the door her tanned arms folded across her chest as she watched her friend toss random clothes carelessly into a big rucksack.

Without even turn to speak to Lexie Sam replied. "I'm going to visit my brother for a couple of days," she walked over to her dresser and began throwing random pieces of make-up and jewellery on her bed ready to be packed. "I won't see him over the Christmas holidays so he invited me out."

Lexie narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you might see him?"

Running a hand through her long tangled waves Sammy let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be fine," she said, finally turning to face Lexie. "I'm not going to fall to pieces by passing him in a hallway."

"But am I wrong in saying that seeing him in a hallway would usually end with you two fucking in a broom closet or something?" Her eyes shone with concern.

Sammy smiled. "It'll be fine," she walked forward placing her dainty hand's on Lexie's shoulders. "I'm done with that, nothing good will ever come of me jumping back into bed with him. I promise i'll smile politely and then go and hit on the nearest hot guy to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"You're just going to smile politely?" Lexie said with a small smile, Sammy nodded enthusiastically. "Not going to think about his big dick as you pass," Lexie shook her head sarcastically as Sammy mirrored her. "Not once." With a smile she turned around and began heading down the corridor. "I believe you," she yelled as she threw herself down onto the couch. "Thousands wouldn't."

Sammy moved back over to her bed, tossing the rest of her stuff in the bag, mentally beating herself with stick whenever her thoughts travelled to Dean.

Was she that predictable that her room-mate was instantly worried she'd be all over Dean like a rash? Her room-mate who hadn't even met him. Who just saw him as a dick with a name? A dick that she apparently thought Sammy had some sort of addiction too. There was more to it than that; shit he'd been in her life for years, they'd lived together, travelled together, got fucked up together, loved together, fucked together and fought together just as hard. Dean wasn't just a damn good lay, he was in Sammy's heart, would be forever whether they were together or not. Sammy just wondered, was she ever truly in his?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A band played lazily in the background of the bar, barely any of the dingy bar's occupants payed them any attention, most were too busy drinking themselves into stupors, or flirting shamelessly with other intoxicated patrons. A couple of men played pool, a small pile of cash lay to the side, winnings that would pay for the victorious player's tab for the rest of the night._

_Sammy wondered from the bar carrying a tray in one hand and a fistful of change in the other. Her blonde hair curtained her face as she headed back to the table, a apprehensive smile playing on her lips. _

_Daniel sat on a bar stool talking to Dean Ambrose, who was sporting a bandage around his left bicep and a plaster on his forehead, an aggressive cut split his top lip and a shadow of a bruise was forming over his left cheekbone. Sammy didn't think she'd ever seen anything hotter._

_Placing the tray down both Daniel and Dean looked up at her; Daniel flashed her a thankful smile, Dean a condescending smirk. "Change," Sammy said slipping onto her stool and dropping the change in front of her brother. "I got shot's," she smiled taking a beer each for the three of them off the tray and divided the shots so that they each had three. _

"_Cheer's," Dean groused, his accent thick as he threw back the first shot Sammy quickly following suit. They both threw back the three shots quickly, Sammy grimaced as the burn seared her throat, she sneaked a peek at Dean noticing his expression hadn't changed as the liquid poured down his throat. "Not drinking, Daniel?"_

"_I'll have this last beer, I'm not hitting the shots, I've got training in the morning," he said with a smile before taking a sip of his beer._

"_That's fine, more for me," Sammy said cheerfully, tossing one of the shots back quickly._

_Daniel sat up a little straighter. "Sammy, I think that might be enough."_

_Narrowing in her icy eyes on her older brother she scoffed. "Really?" she picked up another shot. "Enough is when I can't stand," she lifted the shot in the air. "Cheers."_

_She could see Dean grinning, his dimples making his battered and bruised face seem younger. _

_Daniel was scowling. Sammy knew her brother didn't agree with her views or the choices she chose to make, hell she knew her whole family didn't agree with them, but that wasn't going to change how she lived her life, and it certainly wasn't going to get her to stop having a drink just because her brother didn't like it._

_Just like she wasn't going to put her clothes back on just because he didn't like it. _

_Picking up the last remaining shot Dean threw it back, his twinkling eyes never leaving Sammy's stormy ones._

_Daniel looked between his baby sister and Dean. "I think it's time I took you home Sam," Daniel said standing up. _

"_I'm not ready to go home yet," she said sternly, daring her brother to challenge her. He couldn't force her home, she was twenty-one and had been living alone since she was seventeen. He knew he had no authority over her. _

_Dean leaned back against the wall, his lips pouting in an arrogant fashion as he watched the siblings stare each other down._

_Daniel feeling defeated dug into his pocket and threw two twenties down onto the table. "Get a cab home," he warned leaning down kissing her lightly on the cheek. "And call me in the morning."_

_Tapping Dean on the shoulder as he passed, Daniel left._

_Lifting her cold eyes up to meet Dean's amused filled eyes Sammy smiled widely. "So the next round is on my brother," she said, picking up the crumpled bills._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storming through the hotel lobby, Seth and Roman kept their hard eyes down as they headed for the elevator, both royally pissed that they'd lost their match. They didn't know how it had happened, one minute they were in complete control, the next it was all over. Their moods must have been obvious because other Superstars and WWE staff who littered the lobby or who were heading for a drink in the bar scattered as they approached.

Pushing the elevator button furiously, Roman huffed as he saw that it was coming from two floors down. Infuriated that the damn door didn't open immediately Roman began pushing the button again and again and again, until the door's opened and a generic ping echoed forward.

Both friends entered quickly, their eyes furious and turned and pressed their floor number without even looking at who was behind them.

"Shit," a soft voice said from behind them.

With an irritated glance Seth found himself doing a double take.

Sammy.

The two men turned quickly to see Sammy standing there, her hair in damp waves, flip flops on her feet and a towel wrapped around her, her wrists covered with bands and mascara smeared around her eyes. "I've been swimming," she said pointedly.

"It's good to see you," Seth said finally, leaning forward, his stubbly cheek brushing against her as he kissed her cheek.

"You too," she smiled. "Roman," she said politely, not knowing him well enough to give him a kiss or a hug.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Does Dean know-" The quiet one of the group began saying.

"I'm here to see Daniel," she interrupted before her eyes turned on Seth. "Listen i've got something that doesn't belong to me any more, any chance you could come by my room and pick it up, and maybe give it to _him_ for me? Please?" Her voice was soft and pleading.

Seth let out a sigh, really not wanting to get into the middle of a famous Dean and Sammy showdown, but not being able to say no to her pleading silver eyes.

"Sure," they got off the elevator together, both cringing when they realised that they were on the same floor as each other, without speaking both knowing that Dean would be on the same floor too.

Roman didn't even say goodbye as they stopped outside Sammy's door, just stormed on forward towards his room.

They both heard a loud thump as his hotel door was slammed shut.

"What died up his ass?!" Sammy asked, her eyebrows raised.

Seth smirked. "It's been a rough night," he replied as she opened the door.

"I'll just be a second," she said rushing into the room, leaving Seth standing in the hallway, awkwardly looking up and down the hallway.

She appeared back in the doorway quickly, now wearing a silk black robe, she leaned against the door frame, twirling a pair of dog tags between her fingers one last time, before she went to hand them to Seth.

They both looked quickly at the elevator as it pinged again, announcing the arrival of Dean, and to Sammy's horror some skanky looking whore.

Sammy heard Seth groan loudly.

Dean waltzed out of the elevator a smirk playing on his lips, his sandy hair falling on his face, one strong arm was lazily wrapped around the girl's bare shoulders.

Looking up from his prey, Dean's smirk fell as his piercing eyes landed on Seth and Sammy. He stopped in his tracks mere metres away from them, the girl stopped too.

"Dean," she giggled his name out before turning and placing her hand on his solid chest, her eyes glazed over with lust as she peered up at him.

Dean pushed at her back, edging her forwards abruptly, "Go," he commanded, his eyes never once glancing at her, his piercing orbs staring at the pair in the doorway.

The girl scurried away.

Re-arranging his face quickly, Dean pulled his signature smirk back on his face. His eyes became hard and steely. "Well, what do we have here?" He looked Sammy up and down, taking in her silk robe befre taking a slow step forward. "How much she charging you, bro?" He tried to sound nonchalant, though Sammy saw that his neck twitched.

Seth shook his head deeply. "Don't be an asshole Dean," Seth turned to Sammy. "I guess you can give them to him yourself," he said before stalking down the hallway and slamming his hotel room door behind him.

Sammy watched as Dean took a small deliberate step closer, his eyes mocking her as she pulled her robe tighter.

"What you doing here, sweetheart?"

She scoffed. "What the fuck you think, Einstein?! I'm here to see Daniel."

Dean continued walking closer as she spoke until he was within touching distance. "These belong to you," she said shoving the dog tags with his name and phone number on that he'd given her years ago into his large hand. "It's what I wanted to give you last time I saw you."

He looked down at them coldly, before looking back up at her only to find the door closing in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cranking a heavy eye open Dean squinted as the early morning sunshine blinded him, he sat up slowly, his eyes still barely open running a hand through his shaggy hair as he took in his surroundings. _

_He found himself in a tiny motel room, the walls painted a deep orange , the fridge in the corner of the room hummed happily as he swung his legs over the unknown bed he'd awoken in. He was still fully dressed he realised as he cracked his sore neck; he stood slowly, his head thumping he almost knocked over an almost empty bottle of tequila that sat abandoned on the floor. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he saw that his top lip was thick and red, his eye swollen and purple and his bandaged arm was stained with dry blood._

_His body felt like it was going to fall apart, he needed to get some painkillers fast._

_Turning around he saw the blonde he'd been with the night before, Sammy, he remembered her name as he looked at her passed out face down in the bed, still fully clothed. Her hair was a tangled mess and the bottom of her t-shirt had rode up just slightly revealing creamy skin, and a tattoo that swished and swirled at her hip and trailed higher. Dean wished he could see where it ended. Her tight jeans hugged her curved ass perfectly and her slender arms were covered with bracelets and throngs of leather and silk._

_Taking in her hourglass shape Dean realised that they can't of fucked; Dean mentally abused himself. He would've liked to of tasted that pussy._

_Almost staggering he made his way to the door about to brave the stinging sunlight when he noticed a pile of flyer's on a small table next to the table. _

_The flyer had a black background with seven girls all huddled in various positions, eyes black and lips pouted, and in the middle of the photo stood Sammy, sitting on a chair with her legs open wide, a big white dunce hat sat between her legs, protecting her modesty, the word 'WHORE' painted black up the hat. _

_The heading of the flyer said ' The Devil's Dolls' and at the bottom their was a website to find out show dates._

_Smirking to himself, he did something he'd never done before. He shoved the flyer in his Jean back pocket, deciding maybe he could have a taste of Sammy sooner rather than later before leaving quickly. _

Please review :D They literally make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllllowww :D Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. It really does mean to the world to me, and each and everyone makes me smile.**

**This chapter is a lot longer than the others, I hope it isn't too much to take in in one go.**

**Everything in italics is a flashback. I imagined whilst writing the flashback Rob Zombie playing loudly specifically the song Sick Bubblegum.**

**Pretty please let me know what you think :D *Bites nails nervously***

'I breathe you in again just to feel you  
underneath my skin, holding on to  
The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison'

Familiar taste of poison- Halestorm

Sammy gripped her mug of coffee tightly within her hands, enjoying the warmth the steaming cup gave her. Sipping at strong beverage she glanced up to find her brother about to lean down and give her gentle peck on the cheek. Smiling up at him she said, "Morning," with a yawn.

"You look like you had a late night," he commented sitting at the table and pulling a menu from the rack as his other half Brie sat beside Sammy quickly followed by her twin Nikki.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted smiling at Brie. "Hey Brie." She yawned again as the dark haired twins smiled at her identically. Taking another swig of her coffee she leaned over placing her blonde haired head on her brothers shoulder. "Sooo what's are we doing today, Dannyboy?" she smiled innocently up at him.

He laughed deeply before scratching his beard absent minded before replying. "I've got a meet and greet thing at eleven, then some press interviews after that," Sammy's face dropped and she sat up straighter. "Then a meeting with the hierarchy of the WWE after that."

"Dude!" Sammy almost yelled. "I barely saw you yesterday and I'm going home tomorrow morning! Come onnn," she whined grabbing his muscled arm. "Blow them off, and let's go Christmas present shopping! I've got my eye on these amazing boots that I'm pretty sure you'd love to buy for me-"

Daniel interrupted her. "I can't Sam." Pouting Sammy sat back swigging on her coffee deeply. "We'll go out for dinner tonight, I promise."

Smiling weakly at her brother she just nodded silently as the waiter came over to take everyone's orders. It never failed to amaze her how much her brother ate, or any other male wrestlers for that matter.

"Just another coffee for me please," she said to the waiter as she watched Daniel's eyes narrow in on someone behind her.

Turning in her seat to follow her brother's gaze she saw Seth, Roman and Dean entering the hotel restaurant. Their signature miserable faces stared around the room before they began to walk towards an empty table. Sammy quickly turned back in her seat, annoyed to see the twins looking at her with pity in their eyes.

Daniel put his hand on Sammy's small hand for the smallest of seconds. "Just ignore him," he said to her.

Brie jumped in wanting to do some sort of damage control, Sammy guessed. "Hey, why don't you come shopping with us today? We're filming Total Diva's but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Although she appreciated the offer, she didn't know what would be worst. Spending time with his brother's fiancée, who she barely knew, or being caught in the background of their stupid show.

Sammy's smile suddenly dropped and Daniel's eyes instantly went hard as Dean cockily skulked behind Sam, running his calloused hand over the back of her neck and across her shoulder as he passed.

Sammy didn't need to be looking to know that it was Dean's chilly touch, and she could guarantee he'd be smirking cockily down at her.

It was such a simple movement, an intimate gesture, probably done for all the wrong reasons.

As soon as his hand dropped she saw through the corner of her silvery eye Dean and his friends make his way over to an empty table, each picking up a menu as soon as they sat down.

Daniel stood up abruptly. "I'll go talk-"

"Don't," Sammy pleaded, pulling Daniel's arm down so that he'd sit back down. "Please."

Sammy knew he was just being an asshole because she'd closed the door in his face the night before.

Watching as her brother sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving The Shield's table, Sammy turned to the twins.

"So who's hot and single around here?" Sammy asked quickly, both the twins giggled childishly. Daniel stayed silent.

Listening intently to the twin's reel off a list of names that meant nothing to her Sammy tried her hardest to keep her gaze on the twin's faces and not let them wonder across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dean had expected something a lot more dingy, maybe for it to be in the back of a strip club or in a random field or something. He did not expect it to be in a comedy club. _

_Maybe it was going to be fucking hysterical; he hoped so._

_He'd taken the flyer with him when he'd left Sammy's motel room, but he hadn't really given it anymore thought. That was until he'd hit the gym before that evening's show only to have some douche with shoulder length dreads shove a fresh flyer into his hand before he'd left._

_So Sammy was in the same city as he was not a month after he'd failed to fuck her, he thought, someone really wanted him to hit that._

_It hadn't taken him much convincing to get a few of his fellow wrestlers to head out to the comedy club after their show._

_He wasn't surprised to be slapped on the back by guy's who'd been at his show earlier in the night. Who knew wrestling and sluts went together so well? He thought sarcastically to himself. _

_The majority of the crowd were males of all different breeds and creeds, from men in shirts and ties, to acne covered teenage boys who'd obviously just turned eighteen and had never seen a real pair of tits in their lives. There were big biker types with grizzly beards and bandanna's wrapped around their heads to an obvious bachelor party that chanted for tits loudly, to the dysfunctional group of fucked up wrestlers that were with Dean._

_Ordering a beer and a shot of whiskey from a nervous looking waiter Dean turned his sparkling blue eyes to the stage to find the big guy who'd handed him the flyer earlier that night almost waddling to the mic. _

"_Heyyyy," the big guy called. "First off I'd like to thank ya'll for comin' out tonight," he drawled. "We really appreciate it, and the girls really appreciate it," the crowd erupted into cheers and crude chants._

_Dean glanced over to his one time partner__Sami Callihan, who Dean had always called Callihan, who__was cheering wildly, and could barely being able to contain himself. Seth Rollins, who Dean had met earlier at the show looked bored. He'd openly admitted he only wanted to see if the famous Daniel Bryan's baby sister really was in a strip show. Seth had met Sam briefly once or twice before and he had never of thought that she could be a stripper._

_Drawing his attention back to the stage. "We only have one rule, you do not touch the girls," the crowd began to boo wildly. "Unless," he held a finger up in the air almost silencing the crowd. "The girls put your hands on them!" The crowd began to cheer loudly again. "If you do touch them and they are not okay with it, you will be escorted from the premises, but only after the girls rip your balls off! I've been there, they are not gentle." The crowd laughed as the big guy looked to the left of the stage, obviously getting some sort of cue from someone at the side of the stage. "Right let's get on with the fuckin' show! Ya'll ready to see some girls," the crowd cheered. "Let's have some fuckin' fun."_

_The lighting dimmed as the long red curtain was pulled back dramatically revealing seven poles. The big guy rushed to the side of the stage the mic in his hand._

_Heavy music played through the room, a metal band that Dean couldn't remember the name of._

_Dean watched as two girls, one with short blonde hair, the other with flaming red hair prowled through the crowd, the blonde was dressed as a devil the redhead an angel._

_As they got to the stage they rushed up the steps before launching themselves at a pole, catching themselves with a swing as they began to move seductively around the pole._

_As the music continued to blast another two girls rushed through the crowd to applause, one with tight black curls who seemed to be dressed as a sailor, the other with a shock of pink hair and two full tattoo sleeves who wore a short nurse's uniform._

_They too dived onto the poles as if their lives depended on._

_Smiling with his tongue hanging out a little, Dean watched as the last three girls rushed out. Two with black hair, the other with long blonde hair._

_Dean barely noticed what the two raven headed girls wore as they shimmied through the crowd, his eyes attached to Sammy who was waltzing through the crowd about to pass his table._

_She wore a tight white shirt that her breasts seemed to be bursting out of, a tiny plaid skirt that only covered half her ass, knee high white socks and a pair of enormous black heels and blew huge bubbles with bright pink bubble gum._

_Sammy strutted through the crowd smiling at the clapping crowd, brushing past Dean without even noticing him. _

_She carried a pencil with her which she dropped to the floor, she turned to the simpering men behind her and covered her mouth in an over exaggerated shocked expression, her eyes scanning the crowd. Finally, the silver of her eye fell on Dean, who was grinning wildly, his tongue poking out in the way it did whenever he was really amused._

_She didn't acknowledge him, but Dean knew she'd seen him. She turned her back on the crowd again before bending slowly to pick up her dropped pencil, revealing a creamy curved behind, a small black thong protecting her most intimate areas from the leering eyes of the crowd. Snapping back up quickly holding her retrieved pencil, she began to skip up the steps of the stage, throwing herself onto the pole closest to Dean's table. _

"_Well fuck me," Seth said, his eyes molesting the girls on stage. "I'm glad I came."_

_They continued to watch the girls for several minutes on stage as they twirled and twisted themselves on the pole before they all slinked off poles, and began dancing seductively by seven placed chairs that had appeared in front of the pole. Dean was so entranced he hadn't even seen a couple of men put them on stage a few moments before._

_The girls danced for another minute or two, grinding themselves on the conveniently placed wooden chairs. Slinking down the stage steps the girls sauntered through the crowd, grabbing random men by the arm and leading them up on stage. Sammy snaked her way through the crowd, her eyes wide and innocent, her lips red and inviting. Feeling her eyes on him Dean almost stood ready for her to take him up on a stage when she walked behind him; he felt her long nailed dainty hands on his strong shoulders before she ran them down his chest, he could feel her hot breath on his ear, dragging her fingers back up teasingly slow, Dean could feel himself getting hard, and he couldn't wait for her to take him up on stage and for her to feel what she'd done to him as she grinded that perfect ass into his crotch. _

_Her hands trailed back over his shoulders before moving over to Callihan, she took a hold on his hand and pulled him up. He looked ecstatic as she led him on stage._

_Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been certain she would lead him up there._

_He watched as she slowly grinded her ass into Callihan's crotch, just like Dean had thought she would do to him. She pressed her body up against him, and slinked her body up and down his. Dean's switchblade Conspiracy team mate was grinning like a wild cat._

_The music continued to play heavily before all the girls ripped their tops and dresses open, their backs to the crowd so that only the lucky men on the wooden chairs could see their bodies. _

_The crowd cheered for them to turn around and before they did they gave one last grind, their chests pressed hard against their willing victims._

_Turning around the crowd cheered even louder as they began dancing sexily against each other giving the crowd and the guys in the chairs a slow show._

_Finally, Dean thought, he could see where the black and grey flowery swirls tattooed on the back of her hip led. The intricate flowers swished and swirled up around her side and crawled higher over her ribs, ending under her bra._

_Callihan and the rest of the lucky guys headed down from the stage, after the girls had sulked off stage. Callihan had a red lipstick mark on his cheek and turned to his two friends as he sat down. "That was fucking awesome," he took a swig of his beer. "Though she whispered something in my ear for you Dean,"_

_Twirling his bottle between his fingers, Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah she said," he groused. "'Tell Dean it's good to see him,' " Callihan shrugged his shoulders before he turned his eyes back to the stage._

_The show continued for another half an hour without Sammy being seen at all. The red head came on stage now in a fiery red bra and thong set and began a fire eating act, she ran the flame over her bare body before swallowing it. The two raven head girls came out and performed an angle grinding routine that Dean found boring; he drank a lot during their show._

_The girl with the bright pink hair came out and danced with a massive yellow snake around her neck._

_Then finally when Dean thought Sammy would never reappear she appeared on stage, now wearing a purple silk bra and matching panties. _

_Thick ribbons of silk hung from the ceiling. _

_Most of the men in the club looked shocked as Sammy and two other strippers climbed the silk with ease, wrapping the silk around themselves as if they were a gift for Christmas morning. _

_Dean would like to unwrap them with his teeth._

_They twirled and flipped in the air, holding onto the silk tightly as two big guy's wheeled on three beds of spikes which they positioned under the twirling girls in the air._

"_Christ," Dean heard a man behind him mumble. He swigged at his beer thinking this was getting a lot more interesting as one of the strippers did somersaults within the air, the silk wrapped around her hands._

_As the music picked up a heavy bass the three girls all positioned themselves the same in the air before they all suddenly dropped from the air, an audible gasp filled the room as they tumbled through the air the silk unwrapping them by the second before they all stopped themselves mere inches away from the spikes._

_Two men rushed on and wheeled the beds of spikes out of the way so the girls could completely untangle themselves from the silk as the crowd cheered wildly. Even Dean found himself clapping lazily, feeling mildly impressed._

_The crowd continued clapping as the girls left the stage. _

_Seth looked completely enthralled._

_The two stage hands dashed on stage again covering the stage with what seemed to be a waterproof black sheet, before wheeling on the poles again._

_Music filled the room again as the girls rushed on stage, three of the girls slipped onto the poles, whilst the other four, including Sammy began to dance flirtatiously against one another. Sammy ran her hands over the pink haired stripper's chest slowly before bending over in front of her; the brightly coloured haired girl ran her hands over Sammy's hips before letting them trail up her sides, over Sammy's pert breasts than back up over her ass._

_Sammy smiled as though she was enjoying every second of it. _

_Dean didn't think he'd ever been so hard in his life._

_Whilst they danced the girls undressed one another, leaving them all standing their just in their tiny thongs._

_Dean watched with his tongue poking out of his mouth as the pink haired stripper massaged Sammy's pert ample breasts, and Sammy threw her head back in what seemed like pleasure._

_They continued dancing to the music before the girls on the poles walked to the edge of the stage, picked up what seemed like firemen's hoses and began to shoot them into the air drenching the dancing girls. _

_The dancing girls opened their arms and Sammy opened her mouth to the raining liquid._

_It was only when Dean noticed Sammy's blonde hair turning red he realised it was raining something that looked suspiciously like blood on them. The girls continued dancing close to each other though they were soaked and their skin was stained, two of the girls began kissing, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Sammy fell to her knees in front of the pink haired stripper and began sliding her tongue up her bloodied calf, lapping at the blood, her tongue trailing painstakingly slow up the girl's thigh. _

_Then the music cut out and the curtain closed._

_Dean was pretty sure he could smell semen._

"_Fuck," Callihan said. "I think I just came in my pants," Seth and Dean laughed though both arranged their junk as they stood._

_The big guy with dreads spoke over the mic. "Thanks for coming out guys, let's give one last round of applause for our girls!" The crowd cheered. "And for you fella's that weren't lucky enough to get a dance tonight, the girls will be in Studio 9 tomorrow night, and they'd love to see ya'll."_

_The club emptied quickly, the men spilling onto the street almost as quick as they'd spilled into their pants. _

_Dean lit a cigarette and puffed on it deeply as he said goodbye to Seth who headed off in the direction of his car._

_Dean and Callihan headed around to the back of the club where they'd parked; Dean leaned on the hood of his beat up mustang as he smoked his cigarette lazily._

"_Come on, man!" Callihan said._

_Dean turned on his friend, his eyes almost slitted. "We're going wait here a lil' bit."_

_Thirty minutes and three cigarettes later, Dean was still leaning against the hood of the car watching as some of the big guys who'd brought props on stage loading them into two big black vans._

_Callihan got out of the car abruptly. "Dude, this is getting fucking creepy. I want to get a fucking McDonalds, I want to jerk off in a McDonalds toilet and then I want to go to to sleep in the back of your fucking car."_

_Dean glared at him._

"_Dude, it's my night to sleep in the back, don't break the pact dude!"_

_Dean sneered at his friend. "I'm telling you, if this works out you won't have to jerk off tonight."_

"_Whatever man, if you manage to sweet talk these girls, I get the blonde one," Callihan said._

_Dean shook his head, sandy hair moving with the movement. "No man, she's mine."_

"_Dude, she picked me, she danced on me," _

"_Whatever, tonight you get any girl," Dean stood his arms opened in front of him. "Any girl in the world, except Sammy."_

"_We've even got the same name, dude, I'm meant to fuck her," he said as he narrowed his eyes in on Dean, who threw him a dirty look. "I'm going for a piss," he said before skulking around a corner._

_Leaning back on hood of the car Dean pulled out another smoke, but before he had a chance to take a deep pull of it, the back door of the club opened to a chorus of high pitched laughs. _

_Pushing himself off the car he headed over to the girls watching as Sammy began walking over to him._

_Her hair was wet and pulled in a damp plait down her left side, her face was pale and void of makeup, she wore a pair of black denim shorts, a tight white vest and a leather jacket, a pair of old scuffed converse covered her feet._

"_If I'd know you liked blood so much," Dean said cockily strutting towards her, his cigarette dangling from his lip. "I would've had you lick my wounds clean a long time time ago,"_

_She was closer now, barely a metre away from him. He'd forgotten how short she was without heels, he was betting she wouldn't even come to his shoulder blades. _

_She smiled widely up at him, looking completely different from earlier in the evening. With all the makeup and fake eyelashes she'd looked sexy and filthy, now she looked beautiful and innocent, almost angelic. Dean couldn't decide what he found hotter; the idea of her being an animal in bed, or the idea of him corrupting her._

"_There's still time," she answered leaning forward and brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes, her finger trailing over the stitches that scarred his eyebrow._

_With a cocky smirk Dean began twirling his half smoked cigarette between his fingers. "You want to get a drink?"_

"_I think most bars will be closed," she replied, letting her hand fall from his brow to his shoulder before falling across his muscular arm and back down beside herself._

"_I know," Dean groused, his tone telling Sammy it wasn't a drink he was after. _

_Sammy stared at him for a few seconds taking him all in, the shaggy hair, the messed up brow, the ice cold blue eyes, the arms that seemed to bulge in all the right places and the dimples. Those fucking dimples._

"_I've got a bottle of tequila in my motel room," she suggested, her eyes wide and inviting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying in bed Sammy tossed and turned, her feelings bubbling at the surface and no matter what she did or how hard she tried she couldn't control the utter annoyance she was feeling with her brother. Her brother Daniel, who had invited her out to visit him knowing it would upset her seeing Dean around, her brother who promised to spend quality time with her, her brother who was too busy making out with his stupid fiancée to even speak to her.

It's not that she wasn't happy for her brother, she was ecstatic that he'd fallen so head over heels in love, even if she was a bit of a bore.

She'd fit into the the family extremely well, Sammy didn't need to speak to her parents to know that they would approve whole heartedly.

Tossing, she punched her frustrations into her pillow as she tried to fluff it with an irritable groan.

It's not even that during dinner they gazed into each other's eyes sloppily whilst they whispered to one another, the only time really inviting her into their conversation was to tell her about some sort of wedding plan that irritated her. That was fine, she could deal with that, it's that they'd invited Shamus along for the meal too.

Brie said she was going to play cupid for Sammy.

Sammy wanted to tell her that she'd better fly away quickly before she rammed her bow and arrow up her ass.

The moment they'd decided to go into the bar for a drink Sammy disappeared saying she needed the loo only to rush to her room to pout in private.

Suddenly a loud knock rapped across the door; Sammy sat up lazily only for another knock to bang on the door.

She hoped it was her brother coming to apologise for abandoning her with a certain red-headed Irish man.

Padding across the floor, she leaned up against the peep hole to find not her brother standing there, but Dean.

Sammy watched through the hole as a crease formed between his glazed over half lidded eyes, she watched as he clenched his jaw as he banged on the door again.

"Sammy," he yelled, his voice deep and gravelly. "Open up," he slurred before banging again. "Sammy! I know you're in there, I can smell your cheap fucking perfume through the doo-"

Before he could finish his sentence Sammy ripped the door open in her temper, her eyes completely washing over Dean.

He leaned against the door frame lazily his free arm holding onto the other side, blocking Sammy in her room. His eyes were half closed and a strong smell of whiskey seeped from his pores; his sandy hair was dishevelled and he wore the dog tags Sammy had given him the night before.

"Hey," he grinned.

Sammy let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want, Dean?"

His head drunkenly tilted to the side, his eyes staring past her into her room.

"Dean!" Sammy almost yelled, folding her arms across her chest.

Dean suddenly brushed past her, waltzed straight into her room, his eyes scanning across the bed.

"Why don't you come on in," Sammy said sarcastically as she slammed the door closed and watched as Dean stumbled over to her bathroom door creaking it open, poking his head in before turning and lazily rolling his head back so that it was leaning at the wall his glassy eyes facing the ceiling.

Watching as Dean stared at the ceiling Sammy pulled her robe tighter, her cutting eyes staring as he rolled his tongue over his lips.

"I saw you tonight," he slurred, his hand clenching and unclenching at his side. "Getting friendly with that ginger fuck."

Finally he rolled his head forward, his icy eyes falling onto Sammy as she scoffed at him.

"I saw you were getting pretty friendly with that ring rat last night," she spat back.

He smirked for a slight second before a short manic laugh escaped his sculpted lips as he pushed himself off the wall. He stalked forward slowly, forcing Sammy's back against the wall, his arms coming up slowly at either side of her head trapping her. Dean stared down at her, and Sammy was forced to breathe in the strong smell of whiskey and cigarettes coming off his breath.

Slouching down so that he was even closer he rested his forehead on the top of her blonde head; she forced her eyes to the ground knowing if she looked up their lips would within touching distance.

"You're mine," he grumbled, one of his strong hands falling into her long waves the other landing roughly on her small hip, he pushed his body against hers so that she could feel his hard stomach pressed against her, one of his Jean clad strong legs coming between the two of her own. Her face was almost pressed into his chest and she knew he was staring down at her. "And that means you don't go out for dinner with any ginger pricks, you stop fucking ignoring me and you get off that fucking pole," he growled.

Finally Sammy looked up at him, her eyes watery. Dean leant down a little closer, pressing his cheek roughly against her own, his rough stubble scratching her as he breathed in deeply his hand on her hip beginning to roughly knead her, his big hand trailing her thigh. "You're mine," he repeated in her ear slurring. "And these are mine," he mumbled his big hands coming up quickly and roughly squeezing her breasts.

Her temper finally boiling over Sammy roughly pushed him off her, he staggered backwards falling into the wall with a drunken chuckle, his tongue poking out of his mouth he stood there his arms spread wide in front of him inviting her forward.

Sammy stepped forward furious and slapped him hard across the face.

**Okay, so what you think? I'm really nervous about this chapter and would be over the moon to hear your feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellowwww!**

**Thanks for all the kind words and reviews :D**

**I hope you all like this one.**

**Flashbacks are in italics. **

_Slipping out of his beat up ride Dean slammed his door shut and began walking towards Sammy's black cutlass without bothering to lock his own car. He watched as she closed her car door gently before turning and smiling widely up at him as he strutted closer to her; he couldn't help but smirk noticing that she'd applied lipstick and brushed out her plait, he knew she'd done it for him. _

_Callihan kept pace beside him finally silent. He'd bitched and moaned the whole ride over to the motel that he didn't get his first pick of girls, though Dean noticed his dark eyes widen as he saw Sammy's pink haired friend stalking towards him. _

"_Ready?" Sammy asked sweetly, turning and heading into the direction of one of the motel rooms letting her small dainty hand fall back and grip Dean's calloused one, gently pulling him forward._

_Dean could see the pink haired girl Sammy had called Jamie walking alongside Callihan before she shouted over to Sammy. "If he's a fail, I'm going to tell him."_

_Sammy flushed for the smallest of seconds then turned and flipped her friend off before placing the key in the lock._

"_Tell me what?" Dean asked as she led him into the generically decorated room. _

_Sammy ignored him as she headed over to her bag and began rooting wildly throwing random pieces of clothing and underwear around the room carelessly as Dean layed down on the bed and placed his strong arms behind his head as he watched her continue digging. She pulled out a professional looking camera, the only thing she placed down gently with care._

_When she emerged she held a full bottle of tequila in her hand and she almost skipped over to the bed, she didn't seem fazed that Dean had made himself so comfortable._

_She unscrewed the cap and took a deep swig of it, closing her eyes as it seared her throat before crawling up the bed slowly, almost feline like, up across Dean's body as if she had done it a million times before pouring the fiery liquid into Dean's already open mouth._

_He had to sit up slightly as he swallowed the drink but rested his head back down as he watched her swallow another mouthful as she relaxed her body and sat down on him, straddling him with her long legs, her ass sitting on his crotch. Following her lead he let his hands fall to her delicate hips before sitting up quickly whilst holding her there. The result ended with him leaning against the head board, her body pressed close against his as she poured more tequila down his throat. _

_As she was about to take another swig of the bottle Dean brushed her hand aside and buried his deep within her hair pushing her lips closer to his own. Looking quickly into her almost glassy eyes he leaned forward capturing her lips; she melted into him. Dean heard the clink of the bottle dropping to the floor and felt her hands on either side of his face as he kissed her deeper, running his tongue along her lower lip silently begging her to grant him access to her tongue. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced as they groaned and moaned into one another's mouths; Dean could feel his jeans stiffening as she bit down on his lower lip. He let his hands fall from her back to her hips where he began to slowly peel her vest from her small frame._

_Sammy smiled against Dean's lips as he lifted her shirt over her head, their kiss only breaking for the smallest of seconds before they slammed against each once again. Pulling Dean forward Sammy began to yank at his shirt finally pulling it over his head. _

_She was impressed; his chest was toned and solid and his rock hard stomach just begged for her to run her fingernails across it. Sammy slowly trailed her lips from his mouth over his sunken cheek down his jawline, down onto his neck. She sucked and nibbled earning deep throaty groans from Dean's sculpted lips as she began to trail her lips lower. She trailed her tongue down from his neck over his chest and nipped lightly on his erect nipple before trailing further, planting kisses as she moved down his body. _

_Her dainty hands fell to his thighs before she began to undo his belt buckle as her teeth grazed at his body. Looking down at the bulging jeans she couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation, eager to feel what Dean was packing she didn't see him reach forward and toss her on the bed as if she weighed nothing more than a couple of pounds before he crawled on top of her taking her arms and pinning them on top of her head with one of his strong arms._

"_Mhmm," she moaned, biting her lip again as he began laying sloppy kisses down her body, his free hand ripped one of her breasts free from her bra and he pinched and twisted her pink nipple lightly before bringing his mouth to it. He flicked his tongue over it until it was completely solid before moving on the other one, he gave it the same treatment as his free hand roamed lower slowly unbuttoning her already small shorts before he pushed them down impatiently. _

_His eyes widened as he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear._

"_Ah baby, you're killing me," he groused letting go of her arms and ripping the shorts of her body. He tossed them in some remote corner of the room before brushing his fingers lightly against her sex, smirking as he felt she was already extremely wet for him. He pushed his thumb up against her nub and began to rub gently, he watched as she cooed and arched her back in pleasure at his touch before he slipped a calloused finger into her soaking opening._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's eyes widened for the smallest of a second as Sammy's palm slammed across his sunken cheek; his face barely moved from the impact. He stood slouched against the wall his hair a sandy disarray; he wore a pair of black jeans and a black vest with a white shirt thrown carelessly over it, a pair of dog tags hung loosely around his thick neck.

Sammy let her stinging palm fall to her side as she watched Dean grinning wildly a manic laugh escaping his lips. She curled her fist and clenched her jaw infuriated that he was laughing at her attack.

"Awh baby," Dean slurred, leaning forward his taunting eyes glazed over. "Hit me again, you know I like it when you play rough."

Sammy turned and headed across the room. "You need to leave, Dean, please," she fell onto the bed her head buried within her hands, her long hair shielding her from Dean's cutting gaze. She knew it was no good her trying to throw him out when he was like this, they'd done it too many times, played cat and mouse, Sammy wasn't even sure if Dean realised she was serious this time, that she wasn't playing games. She could feel her silent tears spilling out from her eyes into the palms of her hands though she refused to acknowledge her tears knowing that once she did she'd be a shuddering wailing mess.

"Eyyy'," Dean grumbled, she could hear the thud of his heavy footsteps before she felt the bed dip under his weight. "Sammy," he groused. She kept her head buried beneath her hands, her hair a veil protecting her from his inquisitive eyes.

He pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, running a calloused thumb across one her small hands before encircling her slight wrist and pulling her hand away from her face. "You're upset," he commented, as she continued to stare down at the mattress, both her hands falling limply into her lap. He pinched her chin between him thumb and finger and gently forced her to look at him. Their eyes locked and Dean ran his thumb along her cheek, wiping away her salty tears as if they had never existed; his thumb trailed from her damp cheek along her jaw before crossing her thick lower lip. She raised her hand to hold his own to her lips as she placed a series of small light kisses along his fingers and hand before pushing his hand away so that it fell to the bed.

Sammy sat slouched on the bed, her legs curled beneath her and her robe pulled tightly around her. Her long hair fell in cascading waves and her eyes were watery and wide. Dean stared up at her from his position on the bed; he lay across the bed, his elbow holding him up as he stared at Sammy with slanted eyes.

As both of their hands fell onto the bed, Dean let his fingers trail into her palm. "What's wrong?" he questioned, speaking before she could answer. "I can make you feel better."

A small smile played on her lips for the smallest of seconds before her face fell back to its sombre expression. His mouth hung open drunkenly as he stared up at her. "I know you can," she all but whispered before wiping a stray tear before it could fall. Sammy stood suddenly folding her arms across her chest. "You really need to leave now Dean!"

His eye's widened as he sat up on the bed. "No," he answered her with a smirk.

"Yes! Now Dean, you have to get the fuck out!"

"No," he replied causally again. "You are meant to be with me," he stood up, staggering over to her whilst pointing a finger in her face. She stood shaking her head, refusing to look into his eyes. "You don't get a fucking choice," he yelled.

"You lost me a long time ago," Sammy yelled finally looking up at him. His lip was curled as he glared at her. "You had me completely for fucking years-"Dean interrupted her.

"And then you just fucking left, just fucking upped and went, and fucking left me," he screamed, slamming his fist against his chest.

For a second Sammy was speechless. "All that fucking whiskey is fucking with your memory Dean," Sammy yelled back. "You fucking left me long before I moved out! You weren't there when I fucking needed you and you know it!"

Dean snarled. "Don't play the fucking victim Sam, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm not a victim, I'm lucky, because I got away from you," she spat viciously, even though Dean was heavily intoxicated she could see her words hit him like a train. "I did everything for you. I put up with you fucking anything in a skirt for years, you asked me to stop stripping and I quit my job, I told you I loved you and you bailed and moved to Vegas! And like the fucking asshole that I am as soon as you clicked your fingers I packed up my shit and I followed you there!" Dean stood staring at her, his eyes alight with rage. "You moved out to Florida and I followed you, you get moved to the big boy leagues and I moved back to Vegas and waited for you to have time to give me a second of your day! I supported you through every choice you made in your career, gave up my dreams for yours and all I needed was some fucking time with you, a couple of days and you couldn't give me that, you just bailed."

"I didn't fucking bail," he snarled, his voice low and gravelly. "I needed some fucking time."

Sammy shook her head. "Yeah well I really needed you," she let her hands fall to her hips as she stared at Dean who's lip was curling. "I moved out and you didn't even realise until you came home a month later, you tried calling me what a dozen times and then you just gave up-"

Dean interrupted her. "You left me what was I supposed to do?"

"I needed you to fight for me!" Sammy almost screamed. "I needed you to actually show me that you fucking cared and you didn't, you just forgot about me. If you hadn't accidentally seen me in the club we wouldn't have spent that night together, and we probably wouldn't be having this argument now."

"I never forgot about you," Dean yelled back taking a step closer. "You were always stuck in my head," he slammed his balled up fist against his head, one, two, three times. "I tried," he took another step forward. "But I couldn't."

"You managed to forget about me when I was in the hospital _losing _your baby," Sammy screamed, her tears finally pouring down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Well it looks like your night was better than mine," Jamie chirped loudly forcing Sammy awake with a start and for her to sit up quickly._

_Her blonde hair was tangled and a mess, and her usually wide eyes were slanted as she took in her bearings. She lay in bed in a crumpled heap of sheets alone, there was still a dip in the pillow next to hers and her thighs ached with the memory of a great night._

_Jamie's vivid pink hair was bunched into two pig tails and she sucked on a lollipop happily, her makeup was immaculate and she wore a small pair of daisy dukes and a flowery t-shirt._

_Sammy glared around the room with one eye still closed before standing up tall on the bed, still completely naked, as she looked between the sheets finally finding her discarded vest and threw it over her head lazily._

"_So I got a call this morning from the Suicide Girls manager," Sammy stared at her friend with wide eyes. "They loved the shots you took of me and they want me to have a test shoot with them!" The two girls screamed in unison Sammy jumping ecstatically on the bed and Jamie rushing over and diving on the bed a huge smile plastered across her face. They jumped up and down on the bed wildly, their hands flaying around them as they celebrated. _

_She was so happy for Jamie, if she could get that modelling gig it could really get her career off the ground. Not to mention maybe she could put in a good word for her too if they really did like her shots. Becoming a serious photographer was harder than Sammy could ever have imagined, especially since she didn't know what she wanted to specialise in. All she knew was that she liked to take photos, and a lot of the time, they turned out pretty damn good._

_Sammy didn't even notice the bathroom door open, she continued screaming and jumping until she watched as Jamie stopped in front of her suddenly, her smile turning into a flirtatious smirk. Turning around Sammy's smile only got wider as she took in the male Adonis standing cockily in front of her. _

_Standing with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet, dark and almost curling and he held a cigarette loosely between his fingers an amused smirk playing on his thin lips. "I took a shower," he explained, taking a deep drag of his smoke. _

"_We can see," Jamie said, not even attempting to hide the fact she was eyeing up his muscular physique. Jamie turned to Sammy. "I definitely got the wrong guy," she mumbled._

"_Why what happened with Callihan?" Sammy asked, hopping down from the bed heading over to the small fridge where she pulled out a bottle of water._

_Jamie laughed lowly. "Well first up he walked into my room and farted," Sammy laughed loudly, her loud boisterous laugh echoing off the walls. She handed the bottle to Dean in a manner of someone who'd been with their husband for twenty years and knew everything about them, even when they were thirsty. _

_Dean took the drink and slurped at it happily before outing his cigarette._

"_Then he vomited all over himself after doing a shot of rum," Even Dean was chuckling darkly now. "Oh it gets better," Jamie said holding a finger up in the air. "Then he went and took a shit in my bathroom and started demanding I blow him while he was taking a fucking shit!" The three of them were laughing wildly now. "I swear to God, my vagina just shrivelled up and died right there and then!"_

_Jamie got down from the bed and skipped to the door popping her lollipop back into her mouth. "Oh yeah and Dean," she said as she held onto the doorknob. "Sammy's been googling you!"_

_Sammy's mouth dropped open, mortified at her friend! "Jamie!" She yelled, hearing a throaty laugh come from behind her. _

"_I told you if my guy was a fail I'd tell him," she chimed as she breezed out the door. "Peace out motherfuckers!"_

_Holding her hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover her embarrassed smile Sammy turned to Dean who cocked a brow at her arrogantly. "Don't flatter yourself dude, I just wanted to watch some of your matches," she lied, waltzing past him._

_She felt a pair of strong hands fall onto her hips, smiling shyly she leaned back resting her head on Dean's solid chest as he roamed her body, smiling even wider when she heard his towel drop to the floor._

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter : ) they make my day.

Everthing in Italics is a flashback.

Please review, they really spur me on to write. Any constructive criticism or ideas are most definitely welcomed.

Sitting at the sticky bar Dean swigged on his beer his eyes focused on the basketball game that shone through an old crackling television set that sat high up on a shelf behind the bar surrounded by strong liquor and dusty glasses, a small Christmas tree flashed manically next to the television set. Music played dully in the back of the bar and smoke swirled through the air from chain smoking customers creating a foggy haze; the bar was quiet of chatter, most people alone, nursing drinks in their hands whist they tried to figure out how they ended up alone on Christmas Day.

Dean knew exactly why he was alone. The last thing he wanted to do was pick up chic's with his lesbian alcoholic mother at Christmas- he could barely tolerate the woman at a normal time of year, his friends were with their families, and for the first time in years he didn't have Sammy to wake up to on Christmas morning all because of his own stupidity.

He had been lucky to have her in the first place, he thought as he finished his beer and nodded to the bartender for another. She was right in what she'd said to him a few weeks before, Sammy had put up with his crap for way too long, but he had been too proud to admit it to her, and then she'd brought up the unplanned pregnancy and he'd freaked out and left. Left her again. Maybe if he'd admitted he'd fucked up, she'd be with him now.

Maybe they could have figured their shit out, maybe they still could.

That had been his plan anyway, was exactly the reason why he was drinking in a bar three doors down from her apartment building; he'd entered with the idea of having a drink while he worked out what he was going to say to her. Now two hours later he was still sitting there without a clue on what to say; what possibly could he say?

Fuck it, he thought downing his almost full beer in one long swig. Turning on the stool he headed for the exit, the darkness of the evening washing over him as he headed down the street to Sammy's apartment building.

Slipping a cigarette into his mouth, Dean lit it with one swift movement as he climbed the stairs to Sammy's floor before waltzing down the hallway to her front door. He could hear laughter and the light hum of background music danced through the door; a strong smell of weed lingered.

Taking a drag of his smoke he rapped his fingers across the door his lips pursed as the sweet nicotine filled his burning lungs. He was about to knock again when the door suddenly swung open wide, a smiling girl with thick raven hair stood in shock, her ghostly green eyes washing over him.

He could see straight into the apartment, beer bottles littered the coffee table and a deck of cards lay abandoned on the floor. Jamie, Sammy's long-time friend sat on the couch, her eyes narrowed in on him as she sat between two guys who swigged on beers happily. Another guy sat cross legged on the floor.

"Is Sammy here?" Dean asked, his eyes scanning the room for her.

The raven haired girl started to look panicky. "Erghhhh,"

"Move Lexie," Jamie suddenly said barging across the room grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "I'll deal with this,"

Dean rolled his eyes really not in the mood to put up with Jamie's theatrics.

"She's not here,"

"Oh yeah, where is she?" he droned, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Not here," Jamie repeated, squaring her small shoulders before angrily whispering, "you really need to just leave her alone! You're bad for her. Do you realise how upset she was after the last time she saw you, you-"

Suddenly Sammy appeared behind Jamie. Her tumbling waves fell loosely down her back and her silvery eyes seemed to sparkle. She wore a Santa hat on her head and a small red dress and held a long thick joint between her fingers.

"Jamie stop," she interrupted stepping forward her boots clicking on the wooden floor. Dean watched as she took a small toke of the joint, the intoxicating smell wafting into his face.

Jamie shot a deathly glare at Dean before turning around and stomping back to the couch.

"You wanna' talk?" Dean asked, starting to feel uncomfortable by the six pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Are you going to storm off again?" She asked seriously.

Dean flashed her his winning smile, his dimples on show. "No."

She nodded and stepped out of the doorway letting him in before closing the door behind him. He let out an awkward cough as the guy who had been sitting on the floor stood up suddenly, a wide toothy grin smeared across his face, he brushed his unruly shoulder length black hair out of his eyes as he got closer.

"Hey, I can't believe it's you." He said bringing his arm forward so that Dean thought for a second that he was going to shake his hand, but his skinny arm wrapped around Sammy's slender waist. She shifted uncomfortably as he turned and looked at her. "You didn't tell me you know Dean Ambrose!"

Sammy untangled herself from the skinny man as Dean glared at him with hatred in his eyes. The rest of the group stared on silently.

"Dean this is Simon, Simon this is Dean," she said, shifting her weight from one bare foot to the other awkwardly.

Simon stuck his hand out eagerly. "Good to meet you, man."

Dean stared at Simon's hand as if it was a piece of shit on his shoe. He made no move to shake his hand.

"Listen," Sammy said turning to Simon as Dean glared at him. "This is really awkward, but Dean and I go way back," she said thinking of her words carefully. "And we've got some stuff we need to talk about-"

Simon looked at her sceptically, his brown wide eyes catching on.

"Yeah like the baby we nearly had," Dean snarled at him.

Simon's eyes widened as Sammy turned to Dean and scolded him, Dean could hear Jamie muttering under her breath.

"I'm sorry," Sammy said to Simon before walking down the hallway towards her bedroom, Dean following her at a lazy stroll.

Dean closed the door behind him as he entered her dimly lit room before following her onto her bed. Sammy sat crossed legged, her eyes open and begging for him to speak, her lips were full and raspberry red. "Who's the guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "No-one,"

"He seemed pretty cosy with you?"

"It was kinda' like a second date-"

"Will there be a third?"

"Oh my God!" Sammy yelled exasperated, her hands stretching out in front of her. "I thought you wanted to talk, not be a dick."

"I do want to talk,"

"Well then talk, Jesus," Sammy said getting up and re-lighting her joint.

Dean cracked his neck as he tried to muster up some words. Sammy leaned forward and held the joint out to him in a silent offering and for a second he almost took it before shaking his head. Shit, if he was still in the Indies he would have been all over that, would have probably brought his own powdery supply, but now that he was well and truly in the WWE it really wasn't worth the risk. The Shield might be gaining popularity by the day, but they were still new enough within the company that one failed piss test would really fuck him.

Sammy outed her special cigarette before sitting back on the bed, her slender fingers inches away from Dean's calloused hands.

"I miss you," Dean finally grumbled out, engulfing Sammy's small hand within his own. He was shocked that she didn't pull away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pushing her way through the crowd Sammy clasped Jamie's hand as she pushed past drunken men squeezing so not to rub against them, finally finding their seats she sat down and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as Jamie and Big Mike lumbered into their seats next to her. _

"_This better be worth it," Jamie said sipping at her beer. "Because Shelley's going to kill you."_

_Sammy scowled knowing her friend was right. Shelley was the oldest dancer of their group and their manager, and she had a fearsome temper; all she wanted from the girls was for them to do the show on a Friday night and then strip in a local strip joint on the Saturday, making themselves buckets of cash by guys from the show the night before who weren't lucky enough to get a lap dance. It was only two nights a week, and then the rest of the week the girls and the crew had to themselves, all they had to do was make sure they were in the next city by the Friday. She didn't ask for much, she didn't even mind if now and again the girls took a Saturday off, the problem was Sammy was on her third Saturday off in two months._

_Dean and Sammy had been casually meeting up for a few months, and Sammy seemed to be finding herself driving for hours at a time for one night with him, blowing off her Saturday gig to go._

_It's not like it was Sammy chasing him all over the country, he drove for miles to get to her too, sometimes._

_She wasn't sure why he travelled to get to her, they weren't exclusive, shit, and they weren't even dating. They just has casual no strings hot steamy sex and they always had a good time together. Sammy knew exactly why she drove for hours to get to him, she had a list actually._

_Reason number one: He was hot as fuck._

_Reason number two: He had a big dick and a perfect tongue._

_Reason number three: His voice sent shivers down her spine._

_Reason number four: They always had a blast._

_Reason number five: He made her stomach dance with nerves._

_They talked once maybe twice a week on the phone, finding out when they'd next be close to one another. They didn't text, Dean wasn't big on texting, she knew if she text him he'd call her in return._

_This particular night had been a spur of the moment thing. He had no idea Sammy and two of her friends were coming to the show; Sammy had just thought fuck it and her two friends and herself jumped in her car and headed from Philadelphia to Pittsburgh. She really hoped it wasn't going to be a wasted four hour drive._

_The show started and she was really surprised by how much Jamie and Big Mike got into it, they cheered and clapped and Sammy smiled as she watched her friends bask in the excitement of their first wrestling show. Sammy's stomach was in knots, maybe she shouldn't have shown up unannounced? Swallowing hard as she heard Dean's music begin to play through the room she stared at the entrance where the other wrestlers had been appearing from all night._

_Her heart was hammering in her chest and her stomach was doing back flips as she heard the crowd cheer and jeer as Dean appeared around the curtain, both his arms wrapped around two different girls as he rushed forward._

_Sammy's silvery eyes widened as she watched Dean rush towards the ring, pulling the two girls forward with him, he was smiling wildly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Climbing into the ring he lifted his arms in the air before unbuckling his belt that was strapped around his waist before throwing it to the floor carelessly. He wore black wrestling trunks and a long sleeved black shirt, his silver chain hanging around his neck._

_Watching as he smiled cockily as his opponent's music hit Dean pulled one of the girls closer to him and held her there as he arrogantly ran his tongue slowly down the side of her face before he pushed her roughly to the edge of ring telling her to leave._

_The match started and Sammy heart was hammering in her chest with anticipation, she couldn't wait to see him; she'd been turned on tremendously by his cocky in ring persona. The way he'd strutted into the ring, the way he'd thrown his belt to the ground as if it meant nothing to him, the way he'd pushed the Valet out of the ring. She was just his valet, right? Sammy suddenly worried to herself. Dreading the awkwardness of her surprise visit if that valet turned out to be more. It would be uncomfortable enough if she'd accidentally crashed a pre-arranged booty call let alone if she turned up and found out that the brunette in the ring was his girlfriend._

_Oh God, Sammy panicked, what if he had a girlfriend?!_

_She mentally slapped herself as the match drew on and focused on the two men brawling in the ring. The crowd were going wild, every one of the two hundred strong crowd were screaming; she couldn't imagine the adrenaline the two wrestlers were feeling. _

_Smiling widely Sammy watched as Dean dropped his opponent with a DDT before rolling him for the pin._

_One_

_Two_

_Three._

_The crowd erupted as Dean stood warily picking his belt and holding it high in the air as he staggered about the ring, his two valets slipped into the ring, both grabbing one of his arms as he held them high. Sammy clapped wildly as Dean let his strong arm fall to his side, he turned to the side of the ring, spotting his opponent's dark haired valet helping his injured opponent off the floor. _

_With a smirk Dean climbed through the ropes dropping his belt again, only for one of his valets to pick it up; he stalked around the ring looking amused before drawing closer to the broken man on the floor._

_Sammy felt her breath catch in her throat as he walked right past her as she stared at him as he focused on his prey. His hair was damp from sweat and his body glistened as he stepped over the injured wrestler, shoving a big boot in his face as he did._

_The injured wrestler's valet began to back away slowly as Dean made a grab for her, holding her face in place with his hand before he forced his lips down onto her plump ones. She made a show of struggling to get way as he held her there before he threw her roughly to the floor. The crowd jeered him as he laughed wildly as his valet handed him his belt back and he turned back to look into the crowd, his blue eyes sweeping across Big Mike, then Jamie before landing on Sammy._

_Shit, this was going to be awkward._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I miss you too," Sammy finally spluttered out, enjoying the feel of Dean's warm fingers trailing across her own. She stared into his baby blue eyes, willing him to speak, to say words she craved to hear.

He let his tongue trail over his lower thicker lip before he cleared his throat, awkwardly. "I want you to come home," he said gruffly.

"What's the point when you're never there?" she answered before really thinking.

He shook his head slowly. "Don't try and make me choose."

"I'm not," Sammy interrupted. "It's just how can we really be together if we're not going to be there for one another?" Her eyes were heavy from the weed. "I miscarried our baby and you came home for what two hours before you left again," her voice was slow and calm. "I needed you."

"I panicked," Dean admitted holding her hand tighter within his own, scared she'd walk out on him before he _finally _managed to speak the truth. "I got on the first fucking plane after Jamie called me and then I got to the hospital and the baby was gone and you were crying." He took a breath. "You were such a mess, and I didn't have a fucking clue on how to make you feel better. I mean you said that you were going to get an abortion anyway and then you're being given meds to sedate you you're so fucking upset."

Sammy nodded slowly, letting him speak. "My head just went and the moment they sedated you I fucking left."

"I know," Sammy said slowly. "I didn't want to be a mother. I didn't want to bring a kid up by myself while you were on the road, and I didn't want my body to change," she scoffed at herself. "Until they told me the baby was gone, that's when it hit me. It was a baby, _our _baby, and I wanted it." A rogue tear slipped down her cheek that she didn't bother to wipe away. Dean squeezed her hand gently. "I wanted it so bad, all I could think was that I'd never get to hold it, or know if it was a boy or a girl, or if it would have your eyes or mine. I wanted our baby Dean, I was just too stupid to realise it."

Pulling her forward Dean wrapped his strong arms around her holding her tightly to him as an avalanche of tears finally burst from Sammy's eyes. She held him back her slight arms wrapped around him and her face buried into his shoulder as she sobbed, finally being comforted by the man she had loved for so many years.

"It's okay," Dean murmured smoothing her blonde hair as his shoulder became increasingly damp from her salty tears.

It felt so good to be back within his arms, to finally be held by him as she mourned the loss of their baby. It might have taken more than a long time, but finally he was there.

"I think that's why I kept postponing the appointment at the abortion clinic, I must have known deep down that I wanted it." She said meekly finally pulling away from him.

He almost resisted as she pulled away, never wanting her to leave his arms.

"I was only four weeks gone when I found out and I was almost twelve weeks when I miscarried, I wouldn't of waited that long if I really wanted to do it."

Pulling her closer towards him Dean placed his large hands on the side of her face gently forcing her to look into his eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking. "I'm sorry if you think I fucking tried to push you into it,"

"No!" Sammy said shaking her head. "You didn't. I didn't want to be a parent either. I just never wanted to have children, and I was pissed at you for leaving me with the decision, and I just," she took a deep breath so that she wouldn't start bawling again. "I just struggled with it all Dean."

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't there for you while you worked things through with what to do, and I'm ever more fucking sorry for leaving you after the," he closed his eyes for the smallest of seconds. "The miscarriage."

Sammy nodded solemnly, appreciating his apologies. He hadn't been there for her, from the moment she'd gathered the courage to tell him that she was pregnant to the aftermath of the loss. She remembered when she'd told him she was pregnant he'd stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments then turned on his heel and headed out the front door returning hours later stinking of alcohol and accusing her of trying to trap him. The next day he told her he wasn't ready to be a father but that it was her choice; he flew out the next day for a show, she didn't see him again until she agreed that she was going to terminate the pregnancy. He came home once or twice in between their decision and she'd lied to him and said that she couldn't get an appointment for a few weeks while she stalled and cancelled and re-booked the appointment over and over again.

Then one night, she woke up and realised that the choice had been taken away from her. Jamie had rushed her to the ER in tremendous pain, her thighs soiled with blood but it was too late. And then Dean had got there and left almost as quick as he'd arrived and she barely heard from him for a month. By the time he returned home a month later, she'd left.

"I just want you back Sammy." Dean finally admitted. "I love you for fuck sake!" His voice got slightly louder. Sammy could feel her stomach flip at hearing the words she'd ached to hear for months. "I want your face to be the first thing I see when I walk through _our _apartment door, I need to hear your voice every fucking day and hear your stupid fucking laugh," Sammy smiled at his playful jab. "I want you to keep me awake all night with your snoring,"

"I don't snore," Sammy almost growled.

Dean smirked. "I want you to bitch at me for not being home more, I want you buy shit for the apartment that I hate. I just want you babe."

Sammy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She'd said everything she needed to hear, in his own way. Leaning forward suddenly she grabbed his face within her delicate hands and placed her lips against his roughly shoving her body against him. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back hungrily.

"I love you," she said against his lips. She kissed him hard as she felt him smile against her lips.

She ripped her Santa hat from her head before beginning to pull achingly at Dean's shirt, pulling at the buttons so that Dean was sitting there with Sammy straddling him his shirt unbuttoned and open revealing his hard muscular chest.

He let his fingers trail up her bare thighs basking in the softness of her creamy skin as he buried his lips in the crook of neck nibbling on the spot he knew would drive her wild.

"Oh God," Sammy moaned as he sucked on her spot. "I've missed you so much," she breathed out throwing her head back.

His fingers began to trail higher, slowly taking her dress upwards with them.

Dean's fingers were hot as they grazed her body brushing over her curvy hips across her small waist before breaking himself away from her body to slip her dress over her head.

Sammy placed her hands back on Dean's face holding him tightly. "Dean," she breathed. "Stop," she said as he leaned forward attempting to attack her body with his lips again. "I love you. So so much," she looked into his beautiful icy eyes. "But we have to stop," she could feel him shift under her, his hard frustration grazing her thigh as she slipped off his lap. "This is what we do. We fight and we fuck, and we don't talk. We've still got a lot to talk through, and this," she pointed to both of their semi naked bodies. "Can't happen until we know that we're going to work."

Dean let out a deep ragged breath. "I'm sorry Dean," Sammy continued as she stood up slipping a long vest top over her head.

Running a hand over his shaggy haired head. "Don't be sorry, I didn't come here for that." His accent was thick as he stood up and began buttoning his shirt up.

Sammy gave him a small smile as she walked over to him and wrapped him in a gentle hug. "Merry Christmas Dean."

Dean smirked down at her. "Since its Christmas and you did miss my birthday, you could at least suck me off babe," Sammy pouted as she turned and walked back over to the bed. "I'm kidding," Dean smiled lifting his hands up apologetically as he followed her over to the bed.

He pulled her closer to him so that they were spooning. "You know if you really want to give this another go?" Sammy hummed in response basking in the idea of them being together again. "You got to quit stripping. I don't like it."

Sammy was silent, her back to Dean. "I'm not quitting until I know we're going to work, I quit once for you."

"Even if we don't stay together, which we fucking will, you deserve to be taking photographs. Doing what you love babe."

Sammy turned to face Dean. "Don't twist it to make out it's because you want what's best for me," Dean narrowed his eyes in on her. "Just admit you're a jealous prick."

"Fine," Dean snapped as Sammy snuggled back into him. "I don't like other fucking guys getting fucking hard over you, and I don't like you fucking grinding on them."

Sammy smiled smugly to herself. "And?"

"I'm a jealous prick."

"Thank you."

Sammy was smiling to herself as the door opened without a knock. Jamie appeared in the doorway. "Hey is everything okay?" She stopped once she saw the couple spooning on the bed. "Just great," Jamie said sarcastically as Sammy and Dean both smiled up at her. "Hey Simon," Jamie began walking down the hallway. "I bet this is the worst Christmas ever dude!"

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

So as a celebration for the Shield's win last night I decided to post this chapter a little early. Enjoy.

Thanks for all the reviews : ) Please let me know your thoughts on this one.

Everything in Italics is a flashback.

"You're still here," Sammy mumbled her eyes adjusting to the blinding light that shone aggressively through her window. "I can't believe you're still here," she said as a smile crawled across her face as she stared into the baby blue eyes of Dean. He lay there his dirty blonde hair sticking up in every direction his stubbly face was mushed into his pillow and his eyes stared sleepily into Sammy's.

"I meant everything I said last night babe," he grumbled out placing a large hand on her hip. "I want this to work."

Sammy was sure her face would split up open she was smiling so widely; her heart was hammering in her chest and her stomach danced with happiness. She didn't think she'd ever be on good terms with Dean again, let alone for him to apologise for his past mistakes. She truly thought they were over, done and dusted. Words could not describe how happy she was to wake up next to Dean.

She placed a hand on his solid bare chest her eyes washing over his ripped physique. "Are you naked?" She asked quickly, lifting the blanket that covered their lower halves higher. "When did you get naked? We're still not fucking!"

Dean smirked as she dropped the blanket back down on him. "I got warm during the night, s'not my fault you know you can't resist me," he purred.

Still smiling Sammy leaned forward and placed her lips gently against Deans before roughly dragging her nails across his chest. He let out a pleasurable hiss of pain before slamming his lips back up against hers gripping her hips and pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him. He could feel himself stiffening at a rapid rate as Sammy grinded her clothed ass against him.

Placing her hands delicately on his cheeks Sammy pecked him once on the lips just as she jumped off him and off the bed. "I told you we weren't doing that until we're a hundred percent about this,"

"Awh baby," Dean said whilst laughing, his throbbing hard on raising the covers. "You can't just leave him like that, it's cruel."

"I'm going to take a shower," Dean made a move to get out of bed. "Alone. Finish yourself off Big Boy, tissues are in the top drawer over there," with a nod in the direction of her dresser Sammy turned and headed into the bathroom still smiling.

Locking the door behind her she slipped into shower quickly the warm water soothing a hangover headache she could feel behind her eyes.

She didn't take long in the shower, secretly scared that by the time she'd get out Dean would be gone again, and that the previous night's loving words were all some sick joke. He wouldn't do that to her, she reasoned with herself. He still loved her, she thought happily to herself as she wrapped a towel around herself and headed back into the bedroom.

She stood frozen in the doorway as Dean buttoned up his shirt, his jeans and shoes back on, the only sonogram she had of their baby tossed on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're leaving?!" They asked at the same time.

Shaking his head lightly he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered himself to her height so that he was looking her in the eye. "I was going to get us breakfast," he smiled as relief washed over her face. "I'll never just bail on you again, I promised." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before pushing past her and heading down the hallway.

"Dean," she called after him. "You don't have anything to say about the sonogram?"

His cocky smirk faltered. "It shouldn't be there," and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dean was still in his trunks though he wore a grey jacket with his name spray painted onto the back of it and he stood by the entrance that all of the wrestlers had been using that night ready to make his move. He stumbled out of the curtain now that the main event had just finished up, he clutched a beer within his hand and he staggered dramatically down to the ring as one of the security called for him to come back._

_The crowd reacted loudly to his appearance especially when he leaned against the railings, feigning needing support. As the crowd clapped him on the back he lumbered over to where Sammy was sitting with her friends, she watched him with wide eyes an uncomfortable smile playing on her lips. _

_He leaned over the railing in front of her wrapping his arm around the back of her head and forced her to stand, the crowd cheered thinking it was all part of the show._

_Pulling her forward so his lips were by her ear. "Play along sweetheart," he whispered dropping his beer bottle so it spilt across both of their feet._

_Before Sammy had time to react Dean yanked her over the barrier and threw her over his shoulder. _

"_The fuck," she yelled wriggling whilst trying to pull her dress down._

_Dean staggered around the ring. Her hair was veiling her face as he held her there. "Scream," he muttered to her masking the noise by slapping her ass hard. Really hard._

_Feeling like a complete asshole Sammy began to yell. "Put me down you brute," she slapped dramatically at his back as he continue to stagger past the crowd and towards the wrestler's entrance. "I demand you put me down, you wild animal!"_

_Walking through the curtain Dean chuckled as Sammy stopped scream. "You brute? Really?" he questioned._

"_You told me to play along," she said as he continued walking with her over his shoulder, though now out of the viewing public eyes he walked more soberly. _

"_Ambrose! Ambrose!" A guy in black trousers and a shirt ran towards them. "Ambrose wait!" Sammy smiled as Dean turned to face the man._

"_What?!" He snapped. Sammy just dangled there over his strong shoulder. She blew a strand of hair out of her face._

"_You can't just take girls out of the audience!" The man wrung his hands nervously. "You realise how much shit you're going to be in?"_

"_She's with me," Dean groused, his face serious as he stared into the smaller man's face, an intimidating glint in his eye._

_The man looked torn unsure whether to believe him._

"_Tell him," Dean said turning around so that Sammy was facing the man._

"_I'm with him," she said blowing at her sandy hair._

_Turning again so that now that Dean was facing the man he said. "Still a problem?"_

_The man ummmed and arghhed before turning and rushing off._

"_You're going to be in trouble," Sammy mocked in a childish tone._

_Dean scoffed. "Like I give a fuck."_

"_You want to put me down?"_

"_Nope," Dean said popping the p at the end of the word. Sammy knew he was smiling, that his dimples would be on show._

"_Wanna' tell me where we're heading? Since you've kidnapped me from my friends?"_

"_Nope."_

_Sammy huffed as Dean continued to wonder through the corridors with her over his shoulder._

"_Aren't I hurting your shoulder?_

"_Nope."_

"_Okay, put me down!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Seriously, put me down Dean." Sammy giggled._

"_Nope."_

"_Dean!" She yelled slapping him on the back as she heard him chuckling. "Did I ever tell you who my big brother is? I'll get him to kick your ass!"_

"_Pfft, like he could." Dean answered._

"_Put me down."_

"_Nope."_

"_Fine, I don't even care anymore," Sammy lied going limp on his shoulder. She stayed silent for a moment before beginning to wriggle again. "I'll give you a blowie if you put me down,"_

_Dean stopped for a second and she smiled thinking he was going to release her._

"_You'd do that anyway," and he continued walking._

_She dramatically gasped. "Are you saying I'm easy?" She mock played annoyance. _

"_If the shoe fits, darlin'," he said with a smile._

"_You're an asshole," she yelled hitting him in back again._

"_I'm kidding," he said as he finally put her down. She staggered feeling slightly dazed from being upside down for so long. Dean put his hands on her waist to steady her and gently pushed her back so that her back was against the wall, he smirked arrogantly._

_Sammy looked up at him, feeling her phone buzzing wildly in her pocket. "So what's with the kidnapping? You could've of just invited me out back, I would've come."_

"_I didn't know if you were going to stick around," Dean answered still holding her in place. _

_Sammy smirked. "You could've sent your valet, wait, I'm sorry your two valets out to ask me," she stressed the word 'two'._

"_You're jealous," he said his eyes smiling. _

_Sammy scoffed loudly looking away from Dean. "Jealous pfft," _

_Dean looked at her his face an expression of amusement. He didn't have a clue that she was going to show up, she hadn't told him she was coming, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't happy that she'd turned up out of the blue. He was really happy to see her._

"_You need to shower," she said pointedly, sniffing him before wriggling her nose. "Yeah you stink," she smiled up innocently at him._

_He laughed darkly. "Come with me," he pushed himself off the wall and draped an arm across her shoulders guiding her towards the showers._

_They talked aimlessly about their week as they walked before Dean began to lead her into a room. "Let me just text my friends and I'll be right with you," she smiled up at him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy sat sitting on her bed her shoulders slumped as she stared down at the sonogram within her hands? What the hell did Dean mean? It shouldn't be there. She'd keep it wherever she liked, she'd keep it forever.

Didn't he realise this was the only thing she had left of their baby?

He was a jackass and she hated him.

She didn't hate him, she loved him. But he was still a dick.

Without even realising that it was coming a tear spilled over her lightning like eyes. She brushed them away quickly, irritated with herself and with Dean. It hadn't been twenty four hours since he promised not to hurt her again, but here she was crying because of him, again.

She was going to punch him hard. In the head. Twice.

Sniffling she wiped away another rogue tear quickly as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up she tried her best to look casual as Dean stepped into the doorway, holding a bag of delicious smelling pancakes from his mouth whilst balancing two cups of takeout coffee in one hand and a paper wrapped parcel in another.

His eyes narrowed in on her when he saw her sitting there her wide eyes watery and her cheeks flushed. He put the coffee's down on the dresser then dropped the pancakes down next to them.

"You okay?" he asked slipping next to her glancing down to sonogram that she held between her fingers.

"This shouldn't be here?" she asked mimicking his words whilst she held the sonogram up. "I know you didn't want the baby and I know you don't care but-"

He interrupted her. "I didn't fucking mean it like that," his voice was filled with sincerity.

"You didn't?" Sammy asked shocked.

"No," Dean shook his head and began to unwrap the package he was crying within his calloused hands. Sammy stared down at the package.

The paper rustled as he unwrapped it and Sammy was shocked to see it was a small photo frame, the frame white and angelic.

Dean took the sonogram from Sammy's hand and took the back off the photo frame before slipping the picture inside. Sammy's breath caught in her throat as she watched Dean's hands work.

"I didn't mean you shouldn't have it." He said his voice gruff. "I meant it shouldn't be hidden in a drawer." He handed her the now framed photograph.

She stared down at it, a lump in her throat. Feeling her eyes tearing up again she stood quickly handing the photograph to Dean. "I'm going to get some sugar for my coffee," she said exiting the room whilst wiping her eyes.

She couldn't believe how much she'd cried since seeing Dean again. She was a wreck, swallowing deeply as got out the sugar and she told herself to put her vagina away and man up.

Turning around she jumped lightly seeing Jamie standing there a crease between her narrowed eyes her lips pouted together. Lexie stood behind her, her raven hair in a messy bun, her doe eyes looking at Sammy pitifully.

Before Sammy could say anything Jamie's fiery temper burst out. "Oh my God, he did it again didn't he?!" She yelled loudly. "I knew he would! You should never of let him in here last night," Sammy almost smiled as she watched Dean appear silently behind them, he leaned against the door frame smirking as Jamie rambled on. "Simon would have been so much better for you," Dean stood up straighter in the doorway. "When did he leave? You know what," Jamie squared her shoulders. "Let's go over his apartment, I'm going to kick his ass!"

Sammy struggled to keep herself from laughing as Dean grinned widely behind the two girls.

"How dare he make you cry …? AGAIN! Look at you, you're a mess," Sammy narrowed her eyes in at her best friend. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him," Jamie continued.

"Yeah!" Lexie joined in. "And if he's not in I'll totally take a piss on his front door for you!" Sammy couldn't help but smile. "Or even better if he is there I'll take a piss on his shoes for you," she smiled proudly.

Jamie looked at Lexie as if to say 'what the fuck'.

"No if he isn't there, we'll go and look for him, he won't be far probably in the nearest bar. Then we'll kick-"

Dean chuckled gruffly. "Well sweetheart, you won't have to look far," both girls turned quickly. Sammy finally let out a loud boisterous laugh. "I can't say I've had a golden shower before, but I'm always willing to try new things darlin'," he clicked his tongue at Lexie. Sammy heard her physically squeak. "Ain't that right Sammy?"

Sammy nodded still laughing as Dean waltzed over to her handing her her coffee, he leaned down his big hand engulfing the back of her head before placing a small kiss on the side of her head whilst whispering "are you okay?" to her. She nodded again taking a sip of her coffee unable to look at her friends faces without starting to laugh again.

Jamie just glared at Dean, Lexie stepped nervously from side to side.

"So this is awkward," Lexie finally spoke looking between Dean, Sammy and Jamie. The room fell silent again. "I totally didn't think you'd bail again," she said leaning forward whilst offering a friendly smile.

"You lying whore!" Jamie yelled turning on her friend. "You betted me last night he wouldn't even stay until dawn,"

Sammy mouth opened in horror, she glanced at Dean to see his lips were a tight line.

"I didn't," Lexie shook her head before sending a glare at Jamie.

"Don't be such a pussy," Jamie said. "I betted he wouldn't even have the condom off before he left."

"You guys are bitches!" Sammy said her mouth hanging open before breaking into a wide smile. "How much did you bet?"

Dean stared between the three girls trying to hide his distaste. Sammy might find it funny that her friends were betting on how much of a dick he could be but it made him feel ,well, like a dick.

The girls started chatting animatedly whilst Dean stood sipping at his coffee leaning against the kitchen unit.

Sammy kept flicking her gaze to Dean as the girls told her about the rest of their night with their dates the previous night, he watched her with a small smile his icy eyes lazily raking up and down her body.

As the girls quietened down Jamie suddenly turned to face Dean, her brightly coloured hair swinging with her. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Dean said with a smirk.

Jamie shrugged. "Whatever, minor details Ambrose."

"Yeah minor detail Ambrose," Lexie jumped in. Dean flashed her a narrowed in stare. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Sammy slipped in between them so she was standing in front of Dean her bum pressed against him. "Back off Jamie," she said.

"I think I have a right to know what his plans are,"

"Oh you do, do you?" Dean almost snarled.

Sammy turned and placed a hand on Dean's chest silently telling him to stay calm.

"Well yeah," Jamie said, her hands falling to her hips. "I just want to know a time frame. You know for when I have to pick Sammy up off the floor. Again," Jamie's words hit Dean in the face like a brick.

"Jamie stop. Please," Sammy said. Jamie went to open her mouth again. "Just stop Jamie," Sammy yelled. "Dean and I are going to give things another go, he's been a prick and I've been a bitch, but we're talking about it. Okay, mom," Sammy added sarcastically. "Now just chill the fuck out."

Later that evening, after Dean had returned from the gym Sammy and Dean layed next to one another on Sammy's couch, their faces mere inches away from one another.

Dean couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her this close to him again after his drunken visit to her a few weeks before he thought he'd blown it immensely. Her fingers twirled a piece of his dirty blonde hair whilst he let one of his calloused fingers trail up and down the crevice of her throat.

"When do you have to fly out?" Sammy finally asked the question that had been eating at her all day.

Dean let his thick thumb trail across her lower lip. "Two days," he grumbled.

Sammy slowly nodded her head before sitting upright and pulling a small rectangular box from under the sofa. Opening it Dean could see rolling papers, tobacco and lighters as well as few small bags of weed. Sammy began to expertly roll the extra long cigarette before sprinkling the weed over the tobacco.

Dean sat up and lit himself cigarette.

"You really need that?" He asked trying to sound casual as he pulled on his cigarette. It's not that he was this anti-drug kind of guy, shit he'd done enough drugs in his time to kill a large horse over and over again, he couldn't judge anyone. It just didn't seem like Sammy to be rolling a joint at four in the afternoon. She'd always been more of a drinker.

"Yes," she almost hissed back. "It calms me down."

Dean didn't reply just puffed on his cigarette until he smoked it down to the cork before outing it.

"Come on the road with me," he groused putting his hand on her waist as she placed the long joint to her lips.

Sammy rolled her eyes. "You know it's not like the old days where I could just travel around with you." Dean pursed his lips knowing she was right. "I'll come visit you in a few weeks when I've got the weekend off,"

Dean growled low in his chest, hating the idea of her grinding up on other men while he was out of town.

Suddenly the door burst open and in waltzed Jamie and Lexie both holding milkshakes within their hands, they slurped happily as their eyes washed over the couple before Lexie silently handed Sammy one.

"You're still here," Jamie said in an overly happy voice slumping into the chair next to the sofa. Jamie leaned closer to Lexie who stood awkwardly within the group. "Lex, do me a favour and check if hell has frozen over, or if pigs have started flying?"

Dean let a manic laugh before he wrapped his around Sammy's shoulders. "Don't you live somewhere else?" he snapped.

"Don't you?!" Jamie retorted. Sammy looked between the two a feeling of exasperation washing over, couldn't they at least pretend to like each other? Jamie noticing Sammy's face let her irritated expression fall. "Okay I'm sorry. I'm totally supportive of you giving it another go with," she waved her hand about in Dean's direction as she pursed her lips as if she was thinking deeply. "This psycho." Sammy shot Jamie a killer glare whilst Dean chuckled darkly to himself, actually finding it quite amusing. "What?! I'm totally kidding, sort of, well maybe I am. Dean knows I'm kidding, right champ?!" Silence. "You know like the stupid plastic belt thing you have, you still have that right?" As all sets of eyes turned narrowed in on Jamie she stood up quickly coughing awkwardly under her breath. "Anyway, I've got to bounce. Pick you up at seven Lex," and she hurried out the door, Lexie, Sammy and Dean staring after her in shock.

"Ignore her, she's a douche," Lexie finally squeaked out slipping into the chair Jamie had just vacated. "So I was like youtubing you Dean,"

"You were, sweetheart?" Dean said with a smirk leaning forward.

Sammy tried not to smile at Dean's instant flirtatious response, she knew he didn't mean anything by it, it was just his nature.

"Yeah and I was like oh my God, he is soooo hot," Lexie purred on a wide smile on her face.

"This is so uncomfortable," Sammy muttered to herself before taking a toke of her joint.

Dean brushed his hair out of his eyes and poked his tongue out of his mouth like he always did when he was really amused. "Hot you said," he looked at Sammy as if to say you're friend wants to fuck me.

"Yeah like smokin' hot, and the arm's I don't think I've ever seen arms like them,"

Dean looked at Sammy quickly actually starting to think it was a little weird for Sammy's friend to be coming on to him so strong and for Sammy to be sitting there happily smoking. Why wasn't Sammy ripping Lexie's hair out of her head? He knew exactly what he'd do if one of his boys sat there trying to get into Sammy's pants in front of him!

Sammy nodded at him with wide eyes and a small smile, telling him to reply. "I uh," he coughed awkwardly. It wasn't often he became speechless. "I can arrange for you to touch them if you like," he said about to unzip his hoody to unmask the guns as Sammy nodded approvingly at him.

Lexie's mouth dropped open and her eyes became huge. "Really?! Is Roman Reins here in Vegas?!"

Sammy burst out laughing, choking on the smoke as she did as she watched Dean's face fall as his huge ego took a massive slap in the face.

Lexie looked from Sammy who was crying with laughter to Dean who just looked downright confused. "What? What did I say?" Lexie asked as Sammy rolled off the couch with laughter.

Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello : ) Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been away for a week.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favoured this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions in this chapter.**

**Everything in italics is a flashback.**

'I am the dirt you created, I am your sinner, I am your whore,

But let me tell you something baby,

You love me for everything you

hate me for,"

- Whore- In This Moment.

Swinging her bare legs back and forth across the cold steel arm of a wrought iron bench Sammy let her head fall back so that her sunny hair tumbled down the side skimming the floor as her grey eyes stared at the entrance of the hotel she'd been waiting outside of for hours.

She'd had a great idea, the best idea ever or so she'd thought. She thought that she'd drive out and surprise Dean, but she'd arrived at the hotel early and the stupid receptionist wouldn't give her a key to Dean's room, the idiotic receptionist wouldn't even confirm that they had the WWE roster checking in with them that night.

They were acting as if she were some crazed fan! And had her removed from the lobby!

The stupid receptionist would eat his words when Dean arrived; the receptionist, according to his shiny name badge was called Miguel, had cockily betted her fifty bucks that she'd never get within ten feet of Dean Ambrose as she was escorted out of the building.

Sammy chewed on her gum smirking as she imagined Miguel's long face staring in shock as she waltzed on in hand in hand with Dean.

Sitting up quickly she spat her gum out carelessly and began rummaging through her heavy duffel bag, smiling widely when she managed to yank a bottle of red wine out of it's depths. She knew it would come in handy, she thought as she unscrewed the cap and took a long swig before pursing her already blood red lips.

It had nearly been a month since Dean had turned up unannounced at her apartment and they had finally began to sort through their mountains of problems, their oceans of shit they had between them. Thing's had been going really well, Sammy was actually really surprised by how well things were going. Maybe it's because they had both finally grown up and began to take responsibility for their past mistakes, maybe it was because they'd both realised how much they truly did love one another. Or maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other to fight. Dean's schedule had been a nightmare in the lead up to the Royal Rumble, they'd been lucky if they managed to speak to one another once a day. She was eternally grateful to Roman who set Dean up on skype one night so they could speak face to face, even if it was only for an hour.

Before she even realised it the bottle of wine was half gone and she was feeling the light buzz of being tipsy take over.

Running a hand through her silky waves Sammy let out a loud huff, starting to get really fed up sitting outside the stupid hotel just as a loud hum came towards the hotel.

She smiled as the dark coach that shuttled the superstars began to make it's way to the front of the hotel. Standing as she shoved her half drunk wine bottle back into her bag she flicked her hair over her shoulder and watched as the bus pulled to a halt and the door opened.

Slowly she began to walk forward adjusting her knee length dress as she swallowed excitedly, feeling butterflies dance in her stomach.

Brie slipped off the bus first her eyes looking tiredly around her before she spotted Sammy. Daniel followed her off the bus, his hair was brushed off his face and tied back in an elastic.

"Sammy?" Daniel said narrowing his eyes in on her as he walked closer his smile became wider and wider.

"Hey," she beamed back as he hurried forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you." Daniel let her go and looked into her made up face.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look different," he said. "You look happy."

"Ha," she scoffed. "When does that ever happen!"

Sammy laughed with her brother but couldn't keep her eyes from wondering back to the bus. A wide smile exploded onto her face as she saw Dean saunter off the bus, a black hoody zipped up high the hood pulled up over his head; barging past Daniel Sammy began running towards him, her black boots thudding on the solid ground.

Dean barely realised what was happening before Sammy threw her body into his with a loud squeak, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled his hood down and placed her lips against his roughly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held him to her as she kissed him, he could feel her smiling behind the kiss.

Unwrapping her legs from him he placed her back on the ground. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" his gravelly voice choked out, a half smile playing on his lips.

She began to walk forward as Dean pulled her back to him wrapping his strong arm around her waist before burying his face within her hair breathing her in deeply as he placed a light kiss on her head.

Sammy's wide smile almost fell as she saw her brother and his fiancée staring at her in disbelief.

"I take it he didn't know we're back together," Dean gruffly said into Sammy's ear, still holding her tight to his side as they got closer to the staring couple.

She shook her head lightly as they finally stopped in front of a silent Daniel and Brie.

"You're kidding right?" Daniel finally spoke.

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically before pulling Sammy even closer to him, his strong arm falling around her waist across her stomach, his big hand landing on her hip. She was stuck to him, not strong enough to break free from him. Not that she would ever want to.

"Whatever, I'm checking in," Daniel answered before Sammy or Dean could speak. Brie mouthed an apology as Daniel pulled her away.

Resting her head on his strong chest she let out a sigh as she watched her brother stomp inside.

"Well that didn't go as well as I would've liked," she mumbled.

"Fuck him," Dean grumbled out, starting to walk forward pulling Sammy along with him. "All that matters is you're fucking here."

They walked to the bench and Dean picked up her duffel bag before they walked together into the hotel lobby where a lot of different superstars were mulling around waiting for their room keys.

Seth and Roman appeared next to them in the cue for their room key.

"Good to see you," Seth said leaning down and placing a grizzly kiss on Sammy's cheek. "Nice to see a fucking smile on my boys face again,"

"Hey fuck you man!" Dean playfully replied.

"It's good to see you too Seth." She smiled at Roman. "Hey," she said casually before a realisation hit her. She dug in her leather jacket's pocket before ripping her phone from her pocket. "Selfie," she squealed jumping up wrapping a slender arm around Roman's shoulders attempting to to pull him down to her height. "Dude, work with me."

Taking in the threatening stares from Dean and Seth, Roman solemnly leaned down as Sammy placed her lips against his defined cheek, her camera flashing as she did.

"You kissing my brothers now?" Dean groused, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up, it's for Lexie," Sammy said sending the picture to her friend.

"Who's Lexie?" Roman asked his voice deep and crumbly as he rubbed the lipstick stain from his his sharp cheekbone.

Sammy replied without looking up. "Dean's biggest fan," she scoffed.

"She wants me," he shrugged his shoulders cockily.

Letting her eyes slowly trail to meet his baby blues ones Sammy laughed loudly. "Yeah Dean she wants you like she wants a dose of chlamydia,"

"Which funnily enough, you can get from Dean too," Seth joked.

Both Sammy and Dean glared at Seth.

"That's not funny," Sammy said.

"Not cool, man," Dean said his face serious before breaking into a small smile as they moved forward in the cue.

Sammy leaned on the counter her hands folded on the wooden desk. "Hello Miguel," she spoke slowly. Dean narrowed his eyes in on her. "I believe you have a room for us? It'll be under a Mr Dean Ambrose?"

Miguel stared at her open mouthed before he remembered himself. "Certainly, you're on the fifth floor, room 506. Have a great stay Mr and Mrs Ambrose," he said politely handing them both a keycard. Dean chuckled lowly as he began to pull Sammy away.

Sammy smiled falsely at the receptionist. "I'm not his wife, I'm his whore," Dean sniggered loudly as Miguel's jaw almost hit the floor. Dean began pulling on Sammy again. "Don't forget Miguel you owe me fiffy bucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dean watched with a lazy smirk as Sammy placed a bottle of bud to her full lips her piercing eyes closing for a tiny second as she savoured the taste. She flicked a long wave from her face whilst she placed the bottle back down on the table before picking up a menu._

"_What's good to eat here?" Sammy asked her eyes never laving the menu._

_Dean narrowed his eyes in on her. "How the fuck would I know? I haven't been here before."_

_Before either of them had a chance to speak again a waitress came over a wide smile plastered on her face. Her eyes raked up and down Dean her eyes lustful._

"_Can I take your order?" She batted her eyelashes shamelessly._

_Sammy stared up at the waitress in disbelief._

"_Yeah iIll take the chicken," Dean said. _

"_With vegetables or fries?" The waitress purred._

"_Uh vegetables, can I get a side of salad with that and a side of corn and rice,"_

"_Is there anything else?" _

"_No, I'm good," The waitress began to jot the rest of the order down before turning and almost walking away before realising Sammy was sitting there._

"_Yeah, I'd like to eat too," Sammy said glaring at her._

"_Yeah?" The waitress asked rudely._

_Shaking her head at the waitress Sammy spoke. "I'll take the steak please, rare. With fries."_

_The waitress nodded and left without asking if Sammy wanted anything else._

"_So how does a hippy dippy Vegan like your brother end up with a steak eating blood loving sister?" Dean asked with a smirk._

_Sammy smiled slowly leaning in across the booth towards Dean; he couldn't help but be enticed by her electric eyes. They were the most exciting inviting eyes Dean had ever seen._

"_We're very different," Sammy answered her lips getting closer and closer to Dean's._

_Dean couldn't bare the anticipation of those plump blood red lips being so close to him. He closed the gap quickly his lips pressing abruptly against his own before placing his hands on her hips before he pulled her to him in the booth._

_She ran her long red nails trough his unruly hair as she bit his lower lip teasingly. Dean let out a low groan._

_Letting her fingers fall to his back she suddenly clawed them along his shirt covered back as he slipped his tongue deep into her mouth his hand falling to her barely covered soft thighs roughly kneading them whilst slowly travelling higher. _

_Sammy pulled her lips back her glazed over lustful eyes scanning the restaurant as Dean's hand slipped under her loose skirt. He could feel the heat from her most intimate area before he even touched her._

"_You want me to stop?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her own. Sammy grabbed his hand and pushed it further under her skirt in an answer. Dean couldn't help smile widely when he instantly felt her hot wetness against his thumb. She wasn't wearing any panties again. Dean leaned in closer so his lips were by her ear as he slowly began to rub tantalising circles against her nub forcing a deep gasp from her plump lips. "You're such a fucking dirty girl," he groused into her ear. _

_Her eyes closed and she nodded her head as whilst biting her lower lip as he slipped a finger inside of her. _

"_You're so fucking tight," Dean grumbled grabbing her delicate hand and placing it over his bulging rock hard jeans. "I can't wait to bend you over and put my dick deep in your pussy,"_

_Sammy rubbed her hand over his pulsing jeans. "You like the sound of that baby?" Dean continued._

"_Yeah," Sammy breathed out her hips beginning to the rock with the build of an orgasm. _

_Placing a second finger inside of her Dean pumped her quickly, his lips never leaving her ear. "You like that I'm doing this to you here?"_

_She nodded her head unable to speak. "You're a fucking whore," he whispered into her ear. "My fucking dirty whore," he stressed the word 'my'. Sammy just continued nodding her head. She began to grind her crotch hard against his hand as she felt the familiar wave of orgasm about to hit her._

_Neither of them realised that the restaurant manager and the jealous waitress were standing at their booth. The manager coughed impatiently trying to get the lustful couples attention, the waitress standing with her mouth open. _

"_Excuse me!" The manager yelled . "Excuse me!"_

_Sammy suddenly opened her lusty eyes and Dean snapped his head towards the intruding pair, a look to kill placed on his face._

"_What?" Dean snapped, stopping his movement but keeping his fingers buried inside Sammy. _

_The manager looked flustered as Dean narrowed his eyes in on him and Sammy looked down into her lap, embarrassment washing over her. She tried to casually shuffle away from Dean but couldn't._

"_This is a family establishment," The manager spluttered out. "I'm afraid I am going to have to ask the pair of you to leave."_

_Dean stood quickly, his fingers slipping out of Sammy quickly. Sammy pulled her dress down as she stood._

_The manager looked nervous as Dean towered over him, but instead of attacking him like the manager feared he would Dean smirked and casually rubbed his two dampened fingers on the tablecloth his eyes never leaving the managers. "Come on babe, I want desert anyway,"_

_They both slipped out of the booth, all the eyes of the restaurant of them as Dean snaked an arm across Sammy's shoulders. _

"_What do you want for desert?" Sammy asked, a playful smile on her lips._

"_I want your wet pussy on my face in the back of my car," he replied his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth._

_Sammy smirked. "That can be arranged."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean stop," Sammy mumbled her head tilted to the side as Dean buried his face into the crook of her neck. His big arms were wrapped around her waist from behind as she fiddled with the key card her eyes half closed as she enjoyed Dean's nuzzling lips against her skin.

"No, I've missed you," he grumbled into her slender neck as she finally got the card to work. They staggered forward together Dean's lips still attached to her as he dropped her duffel bag to the floor. Sammy giggled and wrapped an arm up high so that she could bury her hand within Dean's shaggy hair; he pushed her forward as she moaned lowly feeling his teeth graze from her throat down to her shoulder his big hands slipping her leather jacket down her small arms before letting it drop it to the floor.

"Mhmm," Dean slipped the thin shoulder strap down Sammy's arm as he forcefully pushed her forward. "We should stop," she moaned before turning and wrapping both her arms around his neck.

Dean dipped his head down to Sammy's height attacking her delicious lips with his own, he let his hands trail from her waist slowly down to her lower back before he began to grope her rounded bum roughly. He staggered forward one hand coming up to bury itself within her sandy hair holding her to him.

Feeling the back of her knee's collide with the bed Sammy fell backwards dragging Dean down with her; their lips mused and smashed against one another as their tongues danced hungrily. Grabbing both of her arms Dean laced them above her head holding them high within his own as his other hand wondered down to her thighs, hiking her dress higher. Nudging her head to the side with his own Dean ran his tongue teasingly across her jawline and down her throat. He began placing stubbly kisses against her collarbone as Sammy whimpered achingly beneath his hard body; he pressed his solid groin against Sammy's heated panties making her whine in anticipation. His lips began to trail lower to her bosom before he yanked the lazy fabric of her dress down along with her purple bra revealing a hardened pink nipple, the pinkness standing out teasingly against the paleness of her creamy skin.

"Ahh fuck," Dean groaned as he squeezed her roughly before placing his tongue on her chest swirling his tongue down and around her nipple ravishingly.

Letting out a ragged breath Sammy opened her eyes wide. "Dean," she tried desperately to say seriously but it rolled off her tongue as a hungry moan. "Dean stop," said stumbled out, trying her hardest to ignore the hunger within her groin, the electric that was coming off Dean's tongue. "Dean!" She tried to muster her strength arching her back and tried to break her hands free from Dean's strong grasp. "Dean!"

"What?" he asked, his mouth never leaving her left breast.

"We've got to stop," she breathed out.

Slowly he looked up to face her, letting go of her hands as he did. She pulled her dress up to cover herself quickly as she stared into his icy eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Yet," Sammy said as he narrowed in his brows on her.

His strong arms were placed beside her head now and without warning Dean slammed a balled up fist into the pillow next to them before standing up quickly, his face sneering at her.

He pointed a finger in her direction. "What? So you're willing to get you're tits and ass out for a stranger holding a couple of notes," Sammy sat up quickly her mouth open wide in shock. "but not for me?"

"Dean-" Sammy started to speak horrified but stopped as she watched him dig out his wallet from his pocket; she held a hand to her mouth in horror as she saw him pull out a couple of notes. Sending her a glare he swore loudly before throwing the notes down onto the floor followed by his wallet against the wall.

He ran a hand through his wild dirty blonde hair before holding his hands high up in a act of surrender. "I'm sorry," he groused out, letting a deep breath out before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry," he repeated though it sounded forced.

"Am I just tits and ass to you?"

Taking long strides he was suddenly beside her his calloused hand cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, finally sounding more genuine.

Sammy pushed his hand away and stood quickly. "Of course you are," she muttered heading over to her duffel bag as she heard Dean let out an aggravated sigh. She dug within her bag pulling her half drunk wine out of the bag, a yellow bottle of pills tumbling out of her bag to the floor as she yanked.

"Shit," she mumbled as the pill bottle rolled across the floor, stopping in front of Dean's feet.

Snagging them quickly Dean twirled the bottle between his fingers his eyes scanning for a prescription print that was not there.

Looking up into Sammy's silvery eyes Dean spoke, "What the fuck are these?"

Pouting her lips uncomfortably Sammy shifted awkwardly. "My Xanex," she spoke quietly picking up the bottle of wine and taking a deep swig of the bottle.

Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair Dean stood up placing the pills on the bedside counter, he walked slowly towards Sammy; he placed a hand on her hip his other reaching up and removing the bottle from her hands. "You don't need those pills, you don't need this," he waved the wine in the air before placing it on the counter next to the pills. "You've got me now, and I'll fucking wait however long you want me to before we screw again. You're not just tits and ass, I love you. You'll always be my very own fucking whore," they both laughed lowly at the long running joke between them as Dean reached down to place his forehead against Sammy's.

"I love you too," she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Are you sure we can do this?" Sammy asked, pulling at the extremely small black dress she wore with one hand whilst holding Dean's championship belt in the other as Dean bounced back and forth on his feet before he dropped to the floor suddenly doing ten push ups quickly before bouncing back to his feet._

_He wore his black wrestling trunks with a long sleeved black shirt over his chest, his sliver necklace around his thick neck bounced with every movement he made. His unruly hair was wet and curling, his face an expression of smugness as he shook his shoulders to loosen them._

_Before he answered her his music hit and he suddenly grabbed his belt with one and hand and gripped her hand with his other as he charged through the curtain pulling her behind him. _

_The crowd erupted into a roar of applause and boos and some of the people in the front row were brave enough to shout insults at Dean as he swaggered past. He laughed smugly at them, a condescending smirk playing on his lips. He pulled at Sammy to keep up with his long strides as a guy with a camera was suddenly walking in front of them, filming their entrance. _

_Dean began to talk shit to the camera, tossing his belt in the air and catching it cockily as Sammy tried to look like it wasn't the first time she'd been someone's valet. _

_Suddenly Dean began to rush forward pulling Sammy with him so that she had to start almost running in her massive heels, he pulled her forward accelerating her in front of him before letting go. He laughed as he watched stagger and fall to the floor._

_Sammy landed on her hands and knee's and the crowd instantly began to jeer Dean as she pushed herself back to her feet feeling humiliated._

_He said he wouldn't be himself once he was outside of that curtain, that the adrenaline of his asshole character would take over. He warned her not to take anything he might say to her or about her seriously, that was fine she'd accepted that. He hadn't told her he was going to toss her to the floor like a piece of garbage in front of two hundred people though. _

_Two hundred people and a filming camera. _

_She could feel her cheeks flushing as she stood outside the ring but focused her attention on the two men inside the ring, trying her best to sweep her embarrassment under the carpet. Sammy stood with her legs glossy and wide her arms on her hips; she could hear the catcalls and feel the eyes of leering men on her back._

_Dean turned towards the crowd that stood behind Sammy jeering. He pointed his finger towards them aggressively and began shouting, "Don't you look at her, she's mine! She's my fucking whore, don't look at her," he yelled at the crowd who instantly began to cat call and shout sexual remarks about Sammy back up into the ring._

_The bell rang quickly and Dean had to turn his attention back to inside of the ring. _

_As the two men grappled Sammy began to slowly walk around the ring her angry narrowed in eyes never leaving Dean._

_The match didn't go on as long as Sammy had expected. Before she even knew it Dean had his opponent on his back with Dean sprawled over him as the count of three was counted out on the mat. _

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_The crowd booed loudly as Dean picked up the win, he stood up laughing as his belt was handed to him. He held it into the air as he sauntered out of the ring. He walked around the ring bitching at the crowd before wrapping a sweaty arm around Sammy's head holding her head against his chest as he continued walking, dragging her along with him. She could see that the camera man was in front of them and Dean was talking smack into it again and then before she even realised they were behind the curtain._

"_You were great out there, not as great as me," he shrugged his shoulders casually as he let her go. "But still pretty fucking great."_

_She began walking off her shoulders taught._

"_Where you going?" he asked._

_She turned to face him but still continued walking backwards. "I might have been great but you were a fucking asshole." She stressed the word asshole. "You do not get to push me to the floor then say I'm great. I'm going to a bar, going to be someone else's whore for the night!" And she turned and walked away leaving Dean standing there speechless. _

**Please review... Pleaaaase.**

**I know there is a lot of referencing to being a whore in this chapter, I did it deliberately. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story : ) it means the world to me.**

**A big shout out to mrsJaZJ who spotted my sortof ish moxley behaviour reference to DSGSA in the last chapter ( I couldn't pm you!)**

**Also I'd just like to say I do not know the characters in this story, everything I write is complete and utter fiction. Roman Reins is partner is mentioned in this chapter and I have given her a completely fictional name out of choice.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

'Look at these hands

They've been in gloves for years

That's how I spend all my worthless rounds in the ring

Hoping that the other guy will disappear'

Face of light- Rival Sons

Sammy stood just outside the hotel her arms wrapped around Dean's solid neck, his hands were linked across the small of her back holding her tightly to him. She gazed up into his cold blue eyes a small frown forming between her own stormy orbs.

"I don't want you to leave," Dean grumbled.

Sammy pursed her well made up lips. "I don't want to leave you too, but I've got to go home. I've got to go to work," Dean pulled her tighter to him at the mention of her working.

"Stay until after the Rumble," he said. They'd be flying out that afternoon straight into Philly ready for the rumble in a few days' time.

"Do you win it?" Sammy asked.

Dean scoffed. "The fuck you think,"

"Does my brother win?"

Dean gave her another unbelieving look.

"Well then I can't justify staying when I've got rent to pay," she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a gentle peck on Dean's unresponsive mouth. "As much as I want to," she placed a kiss on his lips between every word. "I can't."

Dean finally smirked. "If you moved back home, you wouldn't have rent to pay. Shit, you could give up your job," he joked.

"What and become a housewife? No thanks pal."

His face turned back serious. "You need money?" he asked.

Sammy shook her head. "Nope," she said it in the exact way he always did.

They stayed like that for over half an hour, both just holding onto one another. Not willing to let go. She rested her head on Dean's solid chest enjoying the heat that came off his rock hard body; Dean lifted his hand and began to gently rub soothing circles into the back of Sammy's neck. "When will you be home next?" Sammy asked quietly into Dean's chest, as a group of Diva's walked past giggling.

Sammy and Dean both turned to face the giggling group of women, who all stopped and stared with condescending smirks etched across their faces.

Eva Marie stood in front of the group, her bright red perfectly curled down her back. Aksana stood to her left, her grubby raven hair falling across her face; Alicia Fox stood to Eva's right her eyes hard and sharp. The three girls eyed Sammy and Dean, their critical eyes raking up and down Sammy's slender frame.

"What are you looking at?" Sammy finally snapped.

Immediately the three women's smug expressions turned to complete innocence. "Nothing," Eva spoke. "Nothing at all." They all giggled again before slipping away, glancing back at the couple as they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauntering lazily Dean made his way up towards the loud bar he'd watched Sammy enter over an hour before. It's not that he was following her, fuck he had far better fucking things to do with his time. But she had driven out all the way to Cincinnati to Valet for him; he didn't like the idea of her alone on the rough Cincinnati street's that he grew up on. _

_She was a strong girl, at least that's how she portrayed herself, but Dean didn't think she was strong enough handle the mean streets of Cincinnati. _

_Slipping a cigarette into his mouth he lit it in one quick smooth motion, sucking sharply on it as he blew out a lungful of smoke. Music pumped wildly through the bar's thin walls, screams of laughter and choruses of chatter echoed through Dean's ears as a drunken middle aged man staggered out the entrance._

_Leaning against the wall of the bar Dean took a final drag of his smoke before he tossed it carelessly to the ground, stubbing it with his leather boot before turning and pulling the entrance door to the bar open._

_The loud boisterous music hit him in the face the same time as the smell of stale beer and cheap perfume assaulted his nostrils. He scanned the bar quickly searching for the tumbling blonde waves of Sammy. A loud overzealous laugh caught his attention, dragging his eyes to the corner of the bar he found Sammy standing on a table a beer in her hand, a smile on her lips as she danced along happily to an old rock song that played along lazily. _

_Two guys sat at the table smiling lustfully up at her. _

_Dean waltzed cockily through the crowd heading towards Sammy, his broad shoulders brushed against drunken idiots before he finally made it to Sammy's table. He sat down casually next to the two drunken men whose eyes Dean noticed were raking up and down Sammy's toned creamy legs._

_He clenched his jaw as he watched the two men leer over her, he balled his fist at his side as Sammy finally opened her wide silvery eyes and spotted him sitting there._

"_Go away," she said before taking a swig of her beer. _

"_You're breaking my heart, Sammy," Dean replied sarcastically._

_Rolling her eyes Sammy hopped down from the table, causing the two men to groan loudly. Sammy strutted away and Dean got up quickly following her with long strides, finally catching up to her as she waited by the bar. He placed a calloused hand on her hip which she quickly shrugged off. Chuckling darkly to himself Dean lowered his hand and let it brush against her ass. Sammy turned angrily and pushed at his chest roughly before turning back to the bar._

"_C'mon Sammy, I thought we were going to go to that party," Dean said, his temper finally beginning to boil. He was back in Cincinnati for the first time in years, he had plans to go meet some old friends, get fucked up with them and have a hell of a party._

_Dean placed his arms on either side of the bar that Sammy was standing at, trapping her between the bar and himself. _

_She turned quickly, her eyes alight with anger. "I don't want to go anywhere with you. Now go away," she snapped._

"_Fine," Dean snarled slamming his palm down on the bar before beginning to back up. "Don't be calling me when you're alone and lost in the fucking hood," he growled turning and storming out of the bar. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in catering shovelling a mountain of food into his mouth Dean watched as other Superstars and Diva's milled about the room, the men annihilating their food, the women picking at it. He hated that, when women felt the need to act as if they survived on air alone, when everyone knew that as soon as they got back to their homes or their hotel rooms they'd stuff themselves until they were sick.

Dean watched as Eva Marie skulked over to him, a small bowl of salad held tightly within her hands. She wore her green wrestling gear as casually as if it were a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and her hair and make-up were done impeccably.

"Hey," she breathed, standing opposite him.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he placed another mouthful of food into his mouth. Narrowing his eyes in on her he watched uncomfortably as she stood staring at him, her complete attention on his face. She didn't eat her food, she didn't smile at passing Superstars, she just stared, and stared.

Creepy.

With a mouthful of food still in his mouth Dean finally broke the silence. "What's up?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side her lips pouting together. "I haven't seen you for a while," tilting her head to the other side she let a small smile play on her lips as Dean swallowed the mouthful of food he had.

"Sammy and me," he shovelled another forkful of food into his mouth. "We're back together."

Smiling flirtatiously Eva took a step forward so that if she got any closer she would've knocked his food out of his hand. "I saw," she breathed out, Dean couldn't help but take in the strawberry and vanilla smell that came off her hair. "But she can't be here all the time," Turning on her heel Eva walked away, shaking her curved ass as she did.

Shaking his head Dean turned to leave only to come face to face with Daniel Bryan.

"What was that about?" he asked outright, folding his arms across his chest. He wore his red wrestling trunks and his YES T-shirt.

Tossing his paper plate of food into the trash Dean continued chewing his food as the smaller man stared up at him. He could see Daniel's nostrils beginning to flare as he was forced to wait for the bigger man's response. "What was what about?" Dean finally spoke.

"You and Eva?"

Dean scoffed. "It was a conversation, relax. I'm sure you speak to other women or does Brie have the reins on pretty tight?" Daniel huffed and Dean smirked. "You need to chill Bro-"

"Don't you ever call me Bro," Daniel snapped his silver blue eyes hard.

Dean leaned back a little as a low chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Why not, Bro? You realise that's what we'll be one day right? Brothers?"

"You're going to marry my sister, is that what you're saying?" Daniel snapped his voice getting louder. "She's been pretty stupid over the last few years, she isn't that stupid."

Dean's smirk fell. "Well you never know what could happen _Bro,_ you don't know what _stupid _decisions she could make if say I accidentally knocked her up again," Dean laughed manically. "We do live in Vegas after all."

Daniel suddenly pushed Dean. Staggering back slightly from the unexpected attack Dean then threw himself forward pushing Daniel back before he stalked forward. The two men squared up to one another, both talking shit into each other's faces before Roman Reins and Seth Rollins appeared quickly pulling them apart before something further could escalate.

Roman pulled Dean from his shoulders back as Dean's eyes bore into Daniel's with pure hatred, his neck twitched and his fist clenched and unclenched at his side.

"It's not worth it," Roman grumbled pushing Dean down into a seat. "You think Sammy will be happy knowing you kicked her brother's ass?"

Dean ignored him attempting to get his breathing in check.

Seth soon made his way to their table, a plateful of food within his hands. He didn't comment on the earlier altercation just began to pile his food into his mouth, his big hand scanning his IPhone screen before heading onto his twitter.

"You and Sammy should head out to Florida soon, spend the weekend with me and my girls," Roman said his eyes never leaving his phone.

Seth suddenly looked up. "Hey where's my invite asshole?"

Roman put his phone down before turning to one of his best friends. "You Seth, need to find yourself a nice girl. Get yourself a nice girl and you can come stay at my house," Roman said. "Carla will kill me if you come to stay and you bring some skank back to the house with you."

Seth grumbled lowly before going back to his food.

Standing quickly Dean marched across the room back over to Daniel. Roman and Seth were by his side within seconds.

Daniel looked like he was about to begin to run his mouth off. "Listen. All I want to say is that Sammy's got an exhibition in a couple of weeks, I think it'll make her fucking day if her big brother was to show up."

Daniel's hardened eyes softened. Sammy hadn't told him that she had an exhibition coming up, it didn't surprise him though. Sammy was notoriously secretive about whenever her photography got any sort of recognition, after years of rejection. It's not like he had really been speaking to her either after he'd found out about Dean.

"She told you?" Daniel asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, Lexie called and told me. You know what Sammy's like about that that shit," Dean ran a hand through his curly hair awkwardly before turning on his heel and heading back towards the table he'd been sitting at before.

"Hey, Dean," Daniel called after him. Slowly Dean turned. "Thanks."

**Please review : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews :D**

**This chapter is rated M and this story might change to an M rating soon, so if you don't follow it, keep an eye out for updates on both the M and T ratings. **

**I am very worried about this chapter your opinions and suggestions would be hugely appreciated. Enjoy *Bites nails anxiously***

'It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other  
Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other'

Casual sex- My Darkest Days

_Flicking a blonde tendril from her face Sammy left the rowdy bar, folding her arms across her chest as the nights cold air seemed to crawl inside her bones. She wished she'd had the sense to grab her jacket before she'd made her dramatic exit from the wrestling show, but she'd let her temper get the better of her, and now she was pretty sure her nipples were going to freeze off._

_Rubbing the tops of her arms Sammy began walking down the dimly lit street, her knee high boots clicking on the pavement with every step she took. She pursed her lips as she stared straight ahead, seeing a small group of teenagers hanging around the street corner, loud hoots and cheers coming from them. Stopping in her tracks, she stared around her as she tried to form a plan in her head. She had about fifty bucks shoved into her bra, the rest of her cash was in Dean's stupid car. _

_Pulling her phone out she began to scroll through her contacts, skipping past Dean without a thought. He was going to be the last person she called. She searched through looking for Jamie's number when she suddenly felt a hand grip her shoulder. _

_Without even thinking Sammy turned quickly and threw her ring clad fist into her assailants face before kicking her boot quickly into the groin of her attacker._

"_Fucckk," groaned Dean bent over in half his hands buried in his crotch._

_Sammy held her hands to her mouth in shock as she watched Dean almost crumple to the floor in pain. She couldn't believe she'd just attacked him! Why didn't he announce arrival? Why didn't he just say hello? _

_Without being able to help herself, a small smile began to tug at her plump lips as she heard Dean suck in a deep breath of air as the street light above them flashed menacingly. _

"_I'm sorry," she squeaked her smile becoming wider and wider. She stepped forward holding a comforting hand out but not knowing where to place it on a still bent over Dean. "I'm so sorry," she said again._

"_Fuck," Dean grumbled pulling himself back up, his hands resting on his thighs as he spat a small amount of blood from him mouth. _

_Without being able to control herself a loud fit of giggles escaped her. Dean narrowed his eyes in on her. Sammy stepped forward her thumb brushing against the slight cut in Dean's lip. "I'm sorry," she repeated still smiling. "I thought you could take a punch," she mocked. _

"_Very funny, it was like taking a punch off Mr.T with all those fucking ring!" Dean grumbled standing up straight before wiping the small cut with the back of his hand. He slipped his pack of his cigarettes out and shoved one between his lips, lighting it quickly, he blew the smoke out carelessly. He took a couple of drags before speaking again. "I've gotta' say though, I'm impressed."_

"_Impressed?"_

"_I didn't think a little girl would be able to throw a punch."_

_Sammy cocked a perfectly arched golden brow. "This little girl will punch you again if you call me little girl once more."_

_Dean chuckled darkly slipping an arm around her slight shoulders before guiding her to his car that was parked at the opposite side of the road. "Seriously, how did a little girl like you learn how to throw a punch like that? Because I've been in the ring with your brother and he couldn't hurt a fucking fly."_

_Sammy laughed quietly. "Little girls grow up quickly when they're kicked out at seventeen and have to sleep rough for a few months."_

_Stopping in his tracks Dean turned Sammy so that she was facing him. "For real?" he asked, noticing she was slightly shivering he slipped his jacket from his shoulders and slung it across her own._

"_Yeah, it's a long story," she said beginning to walk towards his car again. _

_Taking a final pull from his cigarette Dean moved around to the driver's side of the car his eyes never leaving Sammy. "So not the perfect middle class princess I thought you were then?"_

_Sammy scoffed loudly. "I wish. No actually, my mother wishes!"_

_He flicked his cigarette out of the car window before rolling it back up quickly. "You've forgiven me for earlier yet?" he asked out of the blue, a wide smile on his lips._

_Sammy turned to face him. "I never could resist those fucking dimples!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel leaned on the cold glass window trying to get comfy, he shifted awkwardly shoving his arm against his head attempting desperately to make some sort of makeshift pillow for himself. It seemed everything and everyone were against Daniel on this trip; all he wanted to do, more than anything else in life was sleep through this car ride. Sleep the whole way, not having to speak or smile or be polite. Not have to do anything, or be civil to anyone.

The music in the car played loudly, an old classic rock song that Daniel on principle couldn't help but hate, and the rumble of the engine vibrated beneath him helping make it impossible for him to fall asleep.

Why did he have to agree to Carpool with Dean?

Not only Dean, but with Seth and Roman too?

He blamed Brie; Daniel was all for driving down to Vegas on his own for Sammy's exhibition until she'd got involved. She said it was wasteful for Dean and himself to take two cars, it would be hurting the enviroment! She'd also gone on about something to do with the two men bonding, which Daniel had totally ignored. Before he'd even had a chance to tell her no, she'd bounced over to Dean in their hotel lobby and asked him outright if Daniel could carpool with him.

Dean had nodded uncomfortably but he'd looked like he'd rather eat his own vomit than carpool with his girlfriend's brother.

"Does Sammy know we're coming?" Roman asked gruffly from the back, eyeing Daniel who lounged in the passenger seat with an evil eye. He normally rode shotgun.

"Does Sammy have any hot friends?" Seth interrupted, not looking up from his phone. "Wait, she's a stripper, of course she does."

Daniel turned and threw Seth a dirty look that Seth didn't even register.

The next two hours were a nightmare; Daniel sat uncomfortably in silence alone for the first hour while Dean, Roman and Seth all chatted casually, the second hour was the worst. Roman and Seth both fell into a deep sleep, leaving Daniel and Dean sitting next to one another in complete silence, the hum from the radio being the only noise to shatter the awkward bubble they were in.

Running a hand through his long smooth hair Daniel turned in his seat so that he was looking at Dean.

Dean wore a black vest with a leather jacket over it, a pair of sunglasses shielded his eyes and his hair was arranged in an unintentional disarray.

"Did you tell Sammy we were coming?" Daniel finally broke the silence repeating the unanswered question that Roman had asked earlier during the car ride. "Does she know I'm coming?"

"Nope," Dean popped the p. "Thought it be good surprise, I've already missed Valentine's Day and I don't think I'm going to be able to get back for her birthday next week. The least I can do is drag her brother along with me for her first real exhibition," Dean grumbled.

Daniel smiled. "Thanks for letting me know about this," he spat out, it hurt to thank the man that had hurt his sister so much over the years.

Dean scoffed. "I wouldn't thank me if I was you." Dean replied his accent thick. "I don't get it but Sammy thinks the sun shines out of your asshole, if I didn't know it would make her fucking week seeing you there I wouldn't have told you." Dean rolled his window down and let his arm hang out of the window. "Believe me nothing pisses me off more than having a fucking midget Sasquatch in my car,"

Daniel burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself.

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes in on his laughing passenger.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean groused. "I just called you a fucking Sasquatch."

"I've been called a lot worst, and it wasn't that I'm laughing at," Daniel shook his head lightly, a smile still etched on his face. "You had me thinking for a second that you actually gave a shit about Sammy." Dean glanced at Daniel before turning back to look at the road. "But then I remembered, you're Dean Ambrose. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Dean spat back.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've watched for years you break her heart over and over again. And then you just left her after the miscarriage, you only care about her when you want her in your bed," Daniel replied angrily.

Dean shook his head and clenched his jaw tightly. "She's forgiven me for that, we're moving past it." Dean let out through clenched teeth. "The truth is I was never good enough for her, from the day I met her you didn't think I deserved her and you never fucking will."

"Damn right you're not good enough for her, you aren't good enough to tie her shoe laces!" Daniel clenched his jaw angrily. "How could you think that I'd want her to be with _you_!? She deserves to be with someone who loves her and can take care of her!"

"Like how you took care of her when she was homeless?" Silence. "You haven't done such a good fucking job yourself-"

Daniel interrupted him. "That's got nothing to do with you. That was a family issue, and you will never be family, not mine, not hers, not nobodies." Daniel turned and looked out of the cars window. "You don't know what it's like to have a family, so keep your mouth shut!"

Slamming the breaks on the car with a loud screech, the two men in the back woke suddenly looking blearily eyed around them. Daniel and Dean's bodies lurched forward at the impact.

"Outside now!" Dean growled ripping his sunglasses off and throwing them on the dash before flying out of the car being met by Daniel who rounded the car angrily. "You better realise who the fuck you're talking to, you don't know me, you-"

"You don't like that I'm speaking the truth!"

Both men were getting closer and closer, their shoulders squared and their jaws set.

"I'd watch yourself, dwarf," Dean spat mocking Daniel's smaller height.

Daniel laughed though his eyes were steely hard.

Before either men could begin screaming at each other once again Roman was squeezing in between them, his towering height standing in front of Daniel while his strong arms pushed at Dean's hard stomach.

"Would you two calm down," Roman growled.

Dean began pacing wildly in front of him, his eyes deadly.

Roman turned to Daniel who looked ready to pounce on Dean.

"Dean," Roman called though Dean continue to prowl back and forth in front of him, eyeing Daniel as if he were his next meal. "Dean," Roman shouted louder grabbing his attention and stopping him in his spot. Dean ripped out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up quickly. "This is Sammy's brother! Her only brother, dude. Do you really think it's going to help your relationship if Sammy knows you can't even be in a car for a few hours with him?!"

Dean puffed deeply on his cigarette tapping a shaky hand on his chest.

Roman turned to face Daniel who was suddenly looking smug. "Wipe that smirk off your face," Roman growled at him. "You might not like it but your baby sister loves my brother there," Dean slowly began pacing again. "And you might not like it but he fucking loves her too." Daniel went to open his mouth to speak, but Roman shut him down. "He does love her," Roman repeated sincerely.

"He left her," Daniel growled. "He left her while she was still in the hospital!"

"It's got nothing to do -" Dean growled pointing his cigarette clad finger at Daniel only to be interrupted by Roman.

"Dean, shut up!" Roman yelled causing Dean to turn and walk off down the street, puffing manically on his cigarette.

With Dean taking a walk Roman turned fully to the smaller man. "He left her. And it was shitty, we all know that it was wrong," Roman's soothing voice said. "But you didn't see him. That man," Roman pointed in the direction where Dean was walking. "Was a wreck, he was a shell of his former self. Because he knew what he'd did was wrong, he wanted to be with her, but he didn't know how to deal with it."

Daniel stayed silent

"Dean loves Sammy and she loves him, you need to accept that," Roman finished moving slowly before getting back in the car.

Daniel stood dumbstruck, he wasn't sure he'd ever heard Roman speak so much outside of a promo in his life. Feeling like his mind was about to explode Daniel headed back to the car, slipping into the seat quietly whilst watching Dean kick trash cans over in the street.

Seth didn't look up from his phone. "He'll come back once he's got it all out of his system," he sounded bored as he spoke.

Fifteen minutes later Dean returned jumping into the driver's seat quickly before shoving his sunglasses back onto his head before racing off quickly down the street.

They drove in silence again for the next hour before Daniel spoke. "I might have been a little harsh bringing up the miscarriage and your family," the nice guy of the WWE spoke.

Dean smirked. "You apologising?" Dean asked amused. "Wait, you about to tell me I'm finally good enough for her now?"

Daniel chuckled. "No. You'll never be good enough for her," it was said in a friendly tone but it stabbed Dean straight in the chest.

Dean ran a hand through his wild hair before turning the music up to a deadly volume, knowing if he heard one more word from Daniel's mouth he would drive them all off a cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sammy followed Dean into a small shabby looking apartment that had a layer of smoke floating through the air, the room was littered with people holding drinks and music played loudly in the background. As Dean entered the living room Sammy watched as half the room stood quickly wide smiles etched across their faces as they headed over and began to wrap Dean in various man hugs._

_It was as if they were welcoming home a King._

"_It's so good to see you, man" one guy with shaggy shoulder length black hair said as he patted Dean repeatedly on the back. "Who's your friend?"_

_Sammy smiled warmly at the random guy as Dean threw a casual glance her way._

"_This is my friend-" _

_He was interrupted by a loud squeal that made Sammy and most of the occupants in the room blanch and want to cover their ears. A girl came charging towards Dean barging past the raven haired man before launching herself at Dean. He caught her with ease and Sammy watched with raised brows as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips._

"_It's been so long; we've missed you around here," she said her accent thick as Dean placed her back on the ground. Her hair was a chocolate brown and fell in a poker straight waterfall to her waist and her breasts were huge and her waist tiny. Sammy instantly hated her. "Shot time!" She squealed loudly again grabbing Dean's hand before dragging him into the kitchen away from Sammy._

_Sammy looked around the room awkwardly as she stood alone, she bit her lip uncomfortably as the guy with shoulder length head stepped closer to her. "Names Mike," he said nodding at her._

"_Sammy," she replied._

_A sudden chorus of 'chug chug chug' filled their ears and they both turned to watch the unknown brunette pour a beer into Dean's mouth. _

_Seeing Sammy's face Mike spoke. "Ignore her, that's just Meg, Dean and her go way back."_

"_I can see," Sammy answered desperately needing a drink. _

"_You want a drink?" Mike asked the question Sammy had been dying to hear._

_The first genuine smile since they'd entered the party pulled at Sammy's lips. "I would love one."_

_Sammy kept her back to the kitchen as Mike got them both beers which she chugged back happily. She couldn't believe Dean had just abandoned her in a room full of people she didn't know, she hadn't even wanted to come. Sammy would of happily of slept in the back of his car while he partied, he was the one that insisted she came. She understood he hadn't seen his friends in a long time, but he could have at least introduced her to a few people before disappearing._

_Surprisingly as the party drew on Sammy found herself actually having a really good time. She was sitting next to Mike on an old stained sofa and had met some of Dean's other friends too, including a girl called Jen who had grown up in an apartment a few doors down from Dean. They told her stories of how they'd all grown up on the streets together and how they'd all gone to school together until one by one they either all dropped out or got asked to leave. They told her how at one point they all thought that Dean was going to be a screw up just like the rest of them until he discovered a local wrestling school. Sammy couldn't help but smile widely hearing the pride in Mike's voice whilst he spoke about Dean._

_As Sammy laughed loudly at one of Mike's joke's Dean finally sauntered over throwing himself down on the couch beside Sammy, his arm lazily draping across the back of the sofa behind Sammy's head._

"_Having fun?" he grumbled, a slight slur in his words._

_She turned and smiled up at him feeling too buzzed to be mad at him. "Your friends are funny, way funnier than you," she smiled ever wider up at him, taunting him._

_He smirked cockily at her but before he could reply Meg staggered across the room deliberately falling onto his lap instantly nuzzling into his neck._

"_Can I use your bathroom?" Sammy asked Mike quickly. Mike nodded his head and pointed her in the right direction. Both men watched as she left the room._

_Dean pushed Meg off him down onto the floor next to Jen who then rolled her over to another group of guys playing a video game. _

"_Eyy Dean, Sammy with you?" Mike asked causally, taking a sip of his beer. _

_Without realising it Dean's eye narrowed in on one of his oldest friends._

"_Ha!" Jen laughed sarcastically. "As if this dumbass here could pull a girl like Sammy," she turned smiling a huge toothy grin at Mike and Dean. "We all know Dean will only fuck ugly bitches like Meg!"_

_The three of them laughed together._

"_No seriously man, you two together?" Mike said nodding towards the bathroom._

_Dean's eyes flicked to the bathroom before flicking back. "We ain't' together," he grumbled._

"_You mind if I try and hit that?"_

"_You can try," Dean replied his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he stood up and headed out of the room. He walked through the room and headed out into the hallway, pushing past a couple who were slumped against the wall, their eyes glazed over drunkenly._

_Rapping his fingers against the door once Dean pushed at the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. Slipping inside he closed the door behind him and leaned against it his eyes watching Sammy who was re-applying her lipstick in the mirror._

_Her eyes flicked to him as she puckered her blood red lips. "You okay?" she asked looking through mirror._

_Dean didn't answer, he just clicked the lock into place before he pushed himself off the door and stalked forward towards Sammy. He placed his strong hands on her hips pulling her back so that her ass crashed gently into him. _

"_Your hair's getting long," she commented, looking into his lustful eyes through the mirror as he leaned down and placed his lips against her neck. He placed kisses up and down her neck as his hands roamed down from her hips to her bare thighs and back up again. "I think Meg might be missing you," Sammy breathed out._

_Dean didn't even flinch at her comment. "I think Mike might be missing you," he mumbled from her neck._

_Biting her earlobe Dean pushed his hard cock into the small of Sammy's back. She gasped in pleasure snaking her arm around to unbutton Dean's jeans, feeling his rock hardness against her fingers; finally getting the button undone Sammy stretched her arm back so she could grasp Dean's throbbing shaft within her delicate hand. She began rubbing his head with her thumb smoothing in his pre-cum before she began caressing his impressive length gently. Slowly she began pumping him quicker biting her lip as she heard him growl deep in his chest as the pleasure took over._

_Suddenly Dean pulled her small hand away from his hardness and yanked her tight dress up so that it was bunched around her stomach, before Sammy realised what was happening Dean had ripped her small panties from her and was bending her roughly over the bathroom sink. _

_Bringing his arm around to her front he rubbed her wet clit with his long index finger before pushing his aching cock deep inside her tight opening in one swift pump. They both gasped in pleasure as Dean filled her fully from behind. He stayed still for a moment, enjoying her maddening tightness as he littered her bare shoulder with a few gentle stubbly kisses, then holding tightly onto one of her hips and with his other hand buried in her hair he began pumping wildly into her. _

_Unable to stifle the loud moan escaping her plump lips Sammy watched with parted lips through the mirror at Dean's face. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were glazed over with lust, he looked mad, he looked like a lunatic as he thrust himself deeply into her which only turned her more on._

"_You're such a dirty whore," Dean spat as he leaned forward one arm still holding her bent over the other beginning to rub rough circles into her clit._

_She moaned loudly at his filthy tongue, feeling the familiar tingling build up from deep inside of her as Dean's breathing became more rabid. "I'm going to cum," she screamed grasping onto the porcelain of the sink as she felt her body go rigid as her body exploded into paradise. _

_Wrapping his strong arm around her waist and across her stomach Dean helped Sammy continuing standing as her knee's almost buckled under the delight of her orgasm. He held her tightly as his own orgasm washed over him like a wave and with a final pump of his girthy shaft and a low moan Dean felt his balls tighten and his semen burst free from him._

_Both panting heavily Sammy smiled at Dean through the mirror as he slipped out of her and began to remove the condom. She stood up straight, grateful she was wearing heels knowing without them that position would have been impossible because of their staggering different heights._

_She rolled her dress down slowly as Dean tossed the used condom down the toilet before he began re-doing his jeans, a lazy smirk plastered on his face._

"_Well, I think I'm going to have to re-do my lipstick," she breathlessly joked. _

**Please review : D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites on the last chapter.**

**Everything in italics is a flashback. During this chapters flashback I've taken one of my favourite Jon Moxley promos and added it to the chapter. I do not take any credit for the awesome promo. **

**Enjoy :D **

'And I see you face in these tears,

In these tears

And I see your face'

My curse- Kkillswitch Engage

Jamie stood at the end of the street, her hand on her hip and her foot tapping restlessly. Her eyes were narrowed in scathingly and her lips a hard tight line as she watched her panic stricken best friend pace back and forth in front of her.

Sammy walked back and forth her wide eyes nervously flickering from side to side, her long white dress brushing the sidewalk as she paced. "I can't do this," she gasped.

"Yes you can!" Jamie replied sternly her eyes following her friend. "You are talented, those great photos up on the walls of that exhibition are all because of you!" Jamie pointed down the street towards the bright building that was holding the exhibition. "I know those people in there are snobs and you'd never normally speak to people like that, but they are the ones who say whether this will be your first and your last exhibition or if it's the start of many to come. Their wallets decide that, so you're going to turn around and put a smile on your miserable face and then you're going to go back in there, apologise to the sponsors and organisers and you're going to schmooze and flirt and talk to those people inside."

Sammy stopped pacing and stared at her friend, her hands shaking. "I can't Jamie. It's too much pressure. I can't do this. Maybe this isn't for me, maybe I'm not meant to be a photographer."

"You listen to me," Jamie said her voice as hard as rock. "You are meant to be a photographer, those pictures wouldn't be half as good as they are if you weren't!" Watching Jamie could see that she wasn't getting through to her friend. "Sammy, if you don't want to do this, then that's fine. But you will regret it, when you're thirty five and you're still taking your clothes off for money, when you're forty and you're practically begging the punters to let you dance for them. Do you really want that? To never know if you could of achieved your dream. Because I know for a fact that you will regret it."

Jamie began smiling as she saw her friends face softened and Sammy began to nod slowly. "You're right," Sammy turned holding a hand out to Jamie. "Let's go back inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sammy followed Dean back through to Mike's living room consciously knowing that they both smelt like sex, latex and shame. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear Sammy wondered back over to the sofa and slumped her body down so that she was sitting next to Jen._

_She watched as Jen turned her head slowly towards her, leaning forward she wrinkled her nose sniffing near Sammy's chest. Sammy narrowed her eyes in on Jen. "You smell like," Jen sniffed again. "Like Meg is going to be pissed," she let out a low chuckle handing Sammy her beer and clinking her own against it. "Shit, I didn't realise Dean had it in him."_

_Sammy smiled. "Had what in him?"_

"_I never thought I'd see Dean in a relationship," Jen took a swig of her beer._

"_We're not," Sammy said, though she couldn't help but smile widely at Jen's comment._

"_Yeah okay," Jen replied sarcastically raising her eyebrows. "All I'm saying is Mike asked Dean if you guys were together and if Dean minded if he hit on you and Dean looked ready to kill."_

_Sammy leaned in closer despite herself. "He did?" she asked in a small voice._

"_Yeah, and then you both disappear for ages and you come back smelling like his dick," Jen continued casually. "I mean the man might as well of cocked his leg and pissed on you he was so obviously marking his territory."_

_As much as Sammy tried her best to look natural a huge grin plastered her face. She didn't realise how much she'd wanted to hear that he cared about her, that he wanted her to himself._

"_I'm telling you, I've known him years and he's never given a shit about a girl he's fucking, or if they're fucking anyone else." Sammy was sure her face would split she was smiling so widely. "Shit, just like old times," Jen said changing the subject. "Mike's filming Dean doing a promo," Sammy got up with Jen and they headed over to stand just behind Mike to watch._

_Dean stood with an almost empty bottle of whiskey on the counter next to him and a full shot glass and a can of beer. _

"_Put these on man," Mike said leaning forward and handing Dean a pair of sunglasses. "Your eyes look fucked."_

_Dean slipped the dark sunglasses on without a word._

"_You got anything planned?" Mike asked._

_Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'll wing it," he said an arrogant pout on his lips as he leaned on the kitchen counter._

_Mike gestured for them to stand back a little before he told Dean that he was filming._

_Instantly Dean slammed his palm down on the counter making everything on it rattle and a few of the drunken revellers to jump. "I am never satisfied," he started his face dead serious before he stood up straighter. "I can't have one shot of whiskey I have to have twenty," he slurred. "I can't go work out I've got to go train until I can't stand up anymore and I've got to be dragged out of the gym," his hands waved around as he spoke. "I can't win a championship, I have to win all of them. I can't screw one girl," he held one finger up and Sammy could feel her breath catch in her throat. "I have to screw all of them. I can't drive a little bit over the speed limit I have to drive one hundred and twenty-"_

_Sammy felt like she'd been punched in the chest. She knew she wasn't Dean's girlfriend but she thought that he was only screwing her. Sammy knew they didn't have a conventional relationship, but after almost a year of meeting up, of driving for hours to see one another, of him asking her to come to Cincinnati and introducing her to his friends, she thought they were at least exclusive in what they did have._

"_I can't win a fight," he slammed his hand down on the unit again. "I have to pulverize that guy and torture that guy so bad that when I look into his eyes I know that he will never screw with me again. So am I satisfied of beating Jimmy Jacobs in a street fight, by pounding him with a chair, suffocating him with his own memorabilia jacket that he thought was so cool? No, I'm not satisfied at all, not even close." He leaned back down on the unit and Sammy could feel her eyes narrowed in on him, her fist clenched in temper. "I live a very shallow hollow existence, I live life the way it's meant to be lived," he slammed his hand down on unit. "I live life to feel alive! Because I have nothing to live for-" _

"_I've got to get some air," Sammy muttered to Jen rushing from the room and out the front door. _

_Leaning against the outside wall Sammy took a deep breath, the chilly air making her realise how much she had drunk. She staggered down so that she was sitting on the floor, her head slumped forward as her head spun._

_She felt sick, sick to her stomach and her heart was pounding in her chest. Sammy wasn't quite sure if it was because she'd drunk far too much, or the shock of hearing that Dean couldn't just have sex with one girl, and that he had nothing to live for. She wanted to be the only women in Dean's life, she wanted to be the something he lived for._

_Whilst closing her eyes she ran a shaky hand through her hair trying desperately trying to process the night's events. She frowned as she thought about her valeting for Dean and his treatment of her ringside as if she meant nothing, then how he tried so hard to get her to leave the bar with him and when she wouldn't how he'd waited outside until she left of her own accord because he didn't want her walking the mean streets of Cincinnati on her own. She'd enjoyed the car ride over to the party, their simple laughter and relaxed conversation so natural and easy, and then they'd entered the party and he'd ditched her immediately for Meg, and then she'd so easily slept with him when he'd made a move on her. A move Jen had convinced Sammy was made out of jealousy, from the fact that he wanted to be with her, but everything he said in that promo proved Jen wrong._

_The worst of it, Sammy thought as a salty tear rolled down her cheek, was that Dean had told her countless times that he barely lied in his promos, he spoke about his true thoughts and feelings, and that's what hurt so bad. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean, Seth, Roman and Daniel walked down towards the bright lights of the exhibition that created a sunny glow on the dark street. Dean narrowed his eyes in on Lexie who was standing outside the entrance, her doe eyes wide and a panicked expression on her face, she held her phone tightly in her hand and kept fiddling with it.

"Lexie what's wrong?" Dean asked as they got closer.

She turned to face them, her hair spinning around her like a raven cape. "Where the hell have you been?" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground in a childlike manner. "I've been trying to call you!"

"My phone died," Dean shrugged casually. "What's the problem?"

"Sammy took off," Dean's eyes widened and Daniel began demanding answers. "She freaked out by the amount of people in there that all wanted to speak to her and she just left in the middle of speaking to some guy about one of her photographs, Jamie chased after her!"

"For fuck sake, which way did they go?" Dean demanded to know. Lexie pointed down the street which Dean and Daniel took off on.

Lexie turned to the two remaining men, she drank in their intimidating appearances before letting out a loud squeak and began chasing after Dean and Daniel. "Guys, wait for me," she yelled leaving Seth and Roman standing there confused.

Dean ran down the street his eye's sweeping the streets for any sign of Sammy and Jamie, he could hear that Daniel was right behind him and he could hear the ragged breaths and coughs of Lexie who was failing to keep up.

As they rounded a corner Dean almost knocked Sammy over who was walking hand in hand with Jamie.

"Dean?!" She yelled her face breaking into a wide grin before she released Jamie's hand and her eyes flicked to her brother who stood beside Dean. "Daniel? Oh my God what are you guys doing here?!" she screamed jumping forward and throwing one arm around Dean and the other around Daniel pulling them into an awkward three person hug.

Both men pulled away at the earliest opportunity. "I can't believe you're both here,"

"Lexie told me about it-" Dean said.

"Surprise," Daniel interrupted earning a scowl from Dean.

Suddenly a panting and puffing Lexie rounded the corner and slammed into the back of Dean before falling onto her ass on the pavement.

"It's okay," she panted as everyone turned to look at her. "I'm okay," Dean stuck a hand out to help her up. She slumped down so that she was laying down on the floor. "No, just leave me here to die."

Sammy let out a loud laugh. "Come on Lex, I've got to get back to the exhibition."

An hour later Dean was standing next to Roman and Seth drinking a glass of Champaign, he really didn't understand why people drank that shit out of choice, it tasted like piss and he would trade it in for a Heineken any day of the week.

The photographs were enlarged and amazing, he'd always known that Sammy was an excellent photographer but he hadn't realised how talented she really was. He'd already tried to buy a beautiful black and grey one of the Nevada desert but Sammy had appeared out of nowhere, telling him she didn't want any of their group to spend money on them.

"I must say Dean, a glass of Champaign really suits you, you could've dressed for the occasion though," Jamie said coming up beside him with Lexie in tow. Jamie stood confidently her eyes washing over Roman and Seth, Lexie stood beside her peeking at Roman from behind her tumbling locks.

Dean laughed. "I'm surprised you did dress for the occasion," he looked her up and down taking in her long black dress. "In the five years I've known you, I don't ever think I've seen you with your tits and legs covered," Jamie scowled at him. "It's a good look, less slutty."

"You're a dick, Ambrose." She snarled. "If it weren't for this being really important to Sammy I would destroy you. You wait until after this is done, dickhead."

Dean chuckled looking between Seth and Roman, who were laughing loudly too. "I look forward to it, kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sammy heard the front door open before she saw Dean step outside. "I've been looking for you. You okay?"_

_She turned to face him, plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm great. I just needed some air,"_

_He bent down his calloused fingers rubbing gently against her slender arm. "You're freezing," he yanked his hoody over his head and tossed it down to Sammy who smiled and threw it over her head quickly. Dean bent down so that he was sitting next to her, he wrapped a strong arm around her petite shoulders and pulled her close._

"_Aren't you cold now?" she asked._

"_Better for you to be warm than me, sweetheart."_

_She smiled as she snuggled into him, hating what he'd said earlier on but being unable to deny him or turn away his affection when she felt so low._

"_That was an awesome promo you shot in there," Sammy commented as he lit up a cigarette. He puffed on it deeply before turning his head away so that the smoke didn't blow in her face._

_Dean nodded burying his free hand in her blonde hair._

"_You wanna' head out soon, get a motel?" he asked._

_She looked up at him, torn. Sammy had just realised how much she really liked him. How she liked him more and more with every day that they spent together. She'd be stupid to encourage these feelings when he'd never see her more than an easy lay, right? She couldn't help it, she smiled up at him and nodded her head before leaning in and placing her plump lips against his softly. Better to just be his fuck buddy than nothing at all. _

**Please review : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter : ) They truly mean the world to me. Your feedback really spurs me on to write.**

**In this chapter, Sammy speaks about her family life growing and her parents. I in no way or form know Daniel Bryan or his family, everything I write is complete fiction. I'm sure they are a really wonderful family. **

**I hope you like this one!**

'Hey there, Father  
I don't wanna bother you  
But I've got a sin to confess  
I'm just 16 if you know what I mean  
Do you mind if I take off my dress?'

Goin Down- The Pretty Reckless

Roman sat twirling his beer bottle against the grainy table of the small bar down the street from the exhibition. His jaw was set and his dark eyes hard as he watched Seth smiling across the table at Sammy's raven haired friend Lexie.

Great. Not only was he stuck in Vegas when he'd rather be home with Carla and his baby girl now he was going to have to sit and watch while Seth flirted shamelessly with Lexie, who looked more like a dear caught in headlights than a woman enjoying a drink at a bar.

It's not even like Roman had even wanted to come to the exhibition. He was all set to go home, and then Carla had told him she and his daughter had gone to visit her sister in San Diego, and that they were going to have 'girl time' and that he wasn't welcome. So he'd tagged along on the trip to Vegas, what was the point in going home if his girls weren't there?

He was regretting his decision to come; he should have just headed to the next City they had a show in, and stayed in a hotel by himself for a few days. Roman envied Daniel who was leaving on a flight that night. He'd seriously contemplated flying out himself, but knew Dean would be offended and he had enough shit on his plate without fighting with his brother.

And as if he wasn't uncomfortable enough, Sammy's friend kept staring at him.

""You want another beer?" Roman suddenly asked Seth who smiled and said yes. "Lexie?"

Lexie sat on her bar stool with wide ghostly green eyes and she shook her head no quickly to Roman's question. She had an almost full cocktail in front of her, the straw stuck between her lips as she eyed the two men she was sitting with nervously. She was going to kill Jamie for abandoning her while she headed out to the dance floor with some random guy.

As Roman casually strolled towards the bar Lexie couldn't help but let her eyes follow him.

"You know," Seth began leaning in closer, grabbing Lexie's attention. She sat up straighter, though she subconsciously twirled a long dark tendril, a nervous trait she'd developed as a child. "You have really beautiful eyes."

Lexie visibly swallowed before her plump lips found her straw and she took a deep slurp of her cocktail, she could feel her cheeks began to burn. "Thanks," she said her voice a quiet whisper.

"You're blushing," Seth commented forcing Lexie's wide eyes to gaze at the floor, her thick hair shielding her face from view as she felt her blush grow deeper. "I've embarrassed you," he commented leaning forward placing his finger under her jaw and gently tilted it so that she was looking at him again and her hair fell away from her face in a voluptuous cascade. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, they're just really beautiful," Seth swore he heard a small squeak escape her lips. "I'm sorry, I've done it again."

"It's okay," Lexie replied looking into his chocolate brown pools as she felt her cheeks continue to burn.

"I am sorry, when I was a kid people used to try and embarrass me over my love of wrestling and my mom used to always tell me 'people who embarrass others are an embarrassment to themselves.'" Seth smiled widely as he saw Lexie finally smile, her plump lips spreading slowly revealing a row of straight white teeth. "And now I'm talking to a hot girl I've just met about my mother," he took a last gulp of his beer. "Shit, I really am an asshole."

Lexie laughed her eyes lighting up. "You're not, my mother never told me anything like that. She's gave me three tips of advice when I was about twelve and that was it,"

"Oh yeah and what were they?"

"If the cell by dates gone on food but it smells good it's probably okay," Seth made a face but nodded for her to continue, she took a slurp of her drink before she continued speaking. "Periods, it's not like a normal cut, you can't lick the blood away," Seth instantly looked horrified as Lexie burst out laughing. He soon joined in laughing shaking his head as he did so.

"Okay that's pretty rough, I feel like I might regret this but what was the last piece of advice?"

Lexie smiled shyly. "Be with a man that loves you more than you love them, that way you won't get hurt."

Seth eyes drank in Lexie, her long raven hair that fell in a thick waterfall, her eerie green eyes, her glowing olive skin and the sprinkling of freckles that littered her cheekbones. He was sure his stomach was doing flips. "I don't think you'll have to look hard to find a man like that," he said. "I bet they're cueing down the block just to get a look at you."

Lexie could feel her heart beating in her chest and her stomach danced with butterflies. She stared deep into Seth's intriguing brown pools unable to look away, completely oblivious to everything else in the room. Her breath was caught in her throat at his perfect words, words that past boyfriends hadn't never told her, and yet here was this stranger smiling at her with his two toned hair pulled away from his face telling her things that made her melt from the inside out.

She didn't even notice as Roman Reigns sat back down at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for coming," Sammy said falling into her older brother's embrace. She placed her blonde head on his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. "It really means a lot."

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He said as he pulled back and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "I just wish you would've let me buy one of those photographs, that one of the desert was amazing."

Sammy smiled up at him. "I didn't want you guy's to mess up the end figures of how many were sold. I need to see if I can do this on my own," she brushed his shoulders down casually. "Besides, you never know maybe you'll get it as a wedding gift off someone."

"Hey buddy, we going?" The waiting cab driver yelled as Sammy heard Dean light a cigarette behind her.

"Yeah," Daniel shouted back. "You coming to New Orleans for Wrestlemania?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said repeating his earlier words. He leaned down placing another quick kiss on her head before throwing his bag into the back of the cab.

Sammy crossed her arms across herself as she watched her brother turn and slip into the cab, the driver pulling away the moment the door was closed. She watched as the cab headed down the street and turned down a corner before she turned to face Dean.

Dean stood straight smoke swirling from his lips.

Sammy slowly wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and smiled widely up at him, her electric eyes sparkling. "Thank you for bringing him with you, I know it must have been awkward for you."

Dean took a long drag of his cigarette before tossing it carelessly to the ground, he brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes as he blew the smoke over Sammy's head. "It was fine," he murmured, placing his big hands on the small of her back.

"Really?" she said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah," he lied looking down at her. "You look fucking gorgeous tonight babe."

Sammy narrowed her eyes in on him. "You're changing the subject, but thanks," she smiled leaning up and placing a small peck to his lips. "We better go in, Jamie's probably disappeared and Lexie's probably foaming at the mouth staring at Roman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Running a hand through her sweat dampened hair Sammy let an exhausted breath escape her lips as Dean rolled from on top of her, breathing raggedly himself. _

"_Fuck that was good," Sammy said leaning into Dean's clammy chest his strong arm wrapping around her while his other placed a cigarette into his mouth._

"_Yeah," Dean said exhausted as he lit his smoke, the glowing ember the only light in the motel room. _

_Sammy and Dean lazed silently as they both caught their breaths, both relaxed in each other's arms. Sammy desperately pushed thoughts of Dean's promo to the back of her mind, she knew the more she thought about the events of the evening, from the wrestling show, to him basically mounting her in his friends bathroom, to Jen's words and his stupid promo she'd end up saying something she'd regret._

_She knew she'd regret it if he walked out of her life._

"_How come we're in Cincinnati but you're not going to visit your mom or your family?"_

_Dean stayed silent and Sammy turned so she could look up at him. He puffed on his cigarette until it burned down to the cork before he outed it into the ashtray on the bedside table._

"_Dean?"_

_He let out a deep breath. "I don't speak to my mother."_

"_Ha! We should start a club!" she said unable to stop the small sad smile that played on her lips. _

_Dean slid down in the bed and turned on his side so that he and Sammy were now facing each other in the darkness. He brushed his thumb against her soft stomach carelessly._

"_What's the deal with your folks?" he grumbled._

_She pursed her lips. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" she offered. She'd heard a few things about Dean, about how his mother was an alcoholic and had abused drugs his whole life, but she didn't want to believe everything she heard, especially something as awful as that._

_He nodded silently and as she had feared began to tell her about how he was brought up and about his alcoholic mother and his absent father._

_Sammy frowned as he told her, his voice a monotone drone as he spoke. It hurt her to know the life he'd had until he'd moved out at seventeen, it killed her to know about the hurt he'd had to endure._

"_Your turn," he grumbled._

_She placed a hard kiss on his lips before pulling away. "It's not as bad as what you went through," she said quietly, suddenly feeling guilty for her middle class upbringing. He stared at her until she continued speaking. "My parents were always very pro-active in how they brought us up, my sister was thrown into ballet by the time she was three, Daniel into about five different sports, and I was pushed into gymnastics from the age of three. I never wanted to do but they managed to force me to keep going until I was sixteen."_

"_Thirteen years of gymnastics? You don't have to tell me baby, I know how flexible you are," Dean crooned a smirk pulling at his lips._

"_Shut up," Sammy smiled. "They were just pushy, I don't remember a time when Lizzie, Daniel and I ever just got to hang out. We were always being pushed into something and were out almost every night of the week doing one activity or another, and then I just got sick of it." She shrugged her small shoulders. "I was sixteen when I said no to gymnastics, when I quit the school paper, the drama club and began refusing to go to Church on Sundays. I started doing what I wanted to do, going to gigs with my friends and just hung out-"_

"_They kicked you out for that?" Dean grumbled._

_Sammy shook her head slightly, a frown forming between her wide eyes. "No I was just the black sheep then. Everything went tits up when we got new neighbours when I was seventeen. They were a young newly married couple and instantly fitted into the stupid snobby neighbourhood and I didn't really pay them much attention. Then one day I was sleeping off a hangover in the garden when I woke up and saw the guy taking pictures of me!" Dean's eyes widened. "I confronted him and he told me he was a professional photography lecturer and that seeing my cheekbones he couldn't help himself," she scoffed. "He began talking to me about photography and I found myself really interested, more interested than anything my parents had forced me into doing. Eventually he started giving me private photography lessons and I started to really like him, I didn't care he was married or thirty years old I thought I was in love and I thought he loved me._

"_Long story short, my mother found out and kicked me out. I went over to his house and he panicked and said he couldn't help me, shoved fifty bucks into my hand and closed the door in my face."_

"_She just kicked you out?" Dean asked shocked._

_Sammy shook her head, remembering the blazing row they had had in her mother's kitchen. "No. At first she wanted to go to the police but I begged her not to. I told her the truth, I had pursued him, I had chased him and I had tried to sleep with him and he had turned me away. My mother agreed not to go to the police but called me a home-wrecking harlot and kicked me out, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my dad. She told me if I didn't leave the family alone she'd tell Daniel about it and then he'd kill Michael, that was his name, and then that would ruin Daniel's career." She closed her eyes for the slightest of seconds. "I didn't want to ruin Daniel's career so I left and hitch-hiked into Seattle and that's that."_

_Dean was silent for a while and Sammy had a horrible lump in her throat as she stared into his blank eyes. She could feel her heart pumping wildly as she began to panic that Dean was going to tell her he didn't want some cheap used goods in his bed, that he was going to repeat her mother's horrific words. _

"_That's rough babe," he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer so that they were almost nose to nose. "Daniel still doesn't know?" She shook her head no in response. "Your sister?"_

_Sammy shrugged her shoulders. "She's a carbon copy of my mother, she's not my biggest fan."_

_He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Well I'm a big fan of you, babe."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dean let out a low grumble of a laugh as he wrapped an around Sammy's waist to stop her from falling as she staggered drunkenly in front of her door failing miserably to get the key in the lock.

"Fuck it," she sang loudly turning and wrapping her arms around Dean's neck before pulling him down to smash her blood red lips against his own. He trailed his tongue along her thicker lower lip begging entry, his tongue danced into her mouth as she answered his desperate request. He held her by her hips up against him, loving having her pressed against him again, even if they were fully clothed and standing in the smelly hallway of her apartment building.

She pulled away feverishly. "I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight Dean," she breathed out. He pushed his lips against her own quickly before letting them trail across her jawline and down her neck.

"You sure baby?" he whispered in her ear, already pressing his hardening crotch against her.

"Mmm-hmm," she groaned as he nibbled on her sensitive spot.

He let his hands roam to her curved behind and gave a rough squeeze. "I can't wait to be inside you again Sammy. It's been way too fucking long."

She nodded her head, biting her lower lip as her lids half closed as her groin lustfully roared within her. "You going to lick my pussy Deany?"

Before Dean could answer they were interrupted by Jamie and Roman.

"My god, wait until we get inside, Jesus," she yelled her hand grazing the wall as she concentrated on walking in a straight line.

Roman, the most sober of the group walked slowly behind the pink haired girl, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

"Why you outside?" he asked gruffly as they got to Sammy and Dean who still had their arms wrapped around one another.

Sammy laughed a loud boisterous laugh as a light in the hallway flickered. "I couldn't get the key in," she shook her head as she giggled turning her head back to the Dean. "We're not going to have that problem later right babe?"

"No we are not," Dean half smiled, his eyes lustfully glazed over before he began to nibble on Sammy's neck once again.

"I'm going to throw up," Jamie said sarcastically as Roman bent and picked up the discarded key and slipped it into the lock.

As he turned the key he heard loud banging coming down the hall and turned to see a laughing Seth running down the hallway with Lexie laughing loudly on his back. Seth's hair was loose from its ponytail and Lexie's eyes were watery with laughter.

Roman opened the door and pushed it open and stepped back to let Sammy and Dean walk in. He let Jamie stumble in before following.

Dean yanked his vest over his head as he stood in the living room kissing Sammy before he turned her and pushed the small of her back towards her bedroom.

"Dean?" Roman grumbled as he watched his friend eyeing a walking Sammy, his tongue licking his lower lip his big hand ran across his chest. "Dean!" Roman said louder grabbing his friend's attention. Dean turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Thought we were going back to your place man."

Dean tossed his apartment keys at Roman. "You coming over later or you going to stay here until we head out?"

Dean was back staring at Sammy who'd staggered into her bedroom. "I ain't coming anywhere tonight but inside that perfect piece of ass," he answered crudely.

Jamie glared at him as Seth and Lexie entered the apartment. Lexie's lipstick was smudged and Seth lips had a dark purple smear across them.

Dean began walking down the hallway, his eyes those of a hunting animal chasing its prey. He stopped in the bedroom doorway. "Baby? Babe? Sammy," he said before walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"I'm in with you Lex?" Jamie asked, a small smile on her lips.

Lexie looked around the room awkwardly as Seth smirked at her. "I was going to show Seth my... my... my... stamp collection," her ghostly green eyes widened as she nodded at the end of her statement.

"Your stamp collection?" Jamie question with an arched eyebrow and a wide smile, knowing she was putting her friend on the spot.

"Yes!" She nudged Seth in the ribs. "Tell her."

Seth nodded enthusiastically as Roman smirked knowingly at him. "Yeah, I love stamps. Like they," he stammered for a second. "They totally rock my world."

"Uh-huh," Jamie nodded smiling.

"So because we'll be busy for a few hours-"

"You hope anyway," Jamie interrupted causing a blush to creep up into Lexie's cheeks.

"You might as well sleep on the couch tonight," Lexie continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. She grabbed Seth's strong forearm and pulled him towards her bedroom before anyone could say anything else.

Jamie laughed as they disappeared behind her closed door, she headed over to the closet and pulled out the spare blankets and pillows.

"Just me and you, big guy." Jamie said with a smile tossing a blanket and pillow at him.

Before Roman could speak Sammy's bedroom door opened and Dean walked out in a pair of tight black boxers.

"Finished already?" Jamie said not even looking at him as she made her bed up on the couch. "A new record Ambrose."

"Ha-Ha-Ha," Dean replied heading into the kitchen and pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "No need for all this passive aggressiveness doll, I know you want me, but it isn't going to happen sweetheart," Jamie narrowed her eyes in on him as he stopped in the living room doorway. "So cheer up, you never know a miracle might happen and you might find a man that likes you."

"You're an asshole," she spat jumping into her bed. He chuckled grimly.

"Everything okay bro?" Roman asked him as Dean readjusted himself as if he was alone in the room.

Dean laughed hysterically. "Sammy finally wanted to fuck tonight, and can you believe it, she fucking passed out before I even got into bed."

Roman smiled and shrugged his shoulder lightly. "Sucks to me you man."

"I know bro," he said turning and beginning to walk back to bed.

Jamie shouted after him, "You deserve it jackass!" She heard him laugh before he closed the door behind him. She turned her eyes to Roman who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Dude, this is when you bed down on the floor."

"I'm going to get a call a cab and head over to Dean's place."

Jamie laughed loudly. "You won't get a cab at this time! Listen my alarms set for six I've got to get to the airport anyway, my cabs booked it goes right past Dean's place. I'll get it to drop you off." He nodded and began moving the spare blanket about to create a bed. "Now switch the light off."

**Please let me know your thoughts : ) Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all reviews, they truly mean the world to me. **

**Flashbacks are in italics. **

**I do not know any characters or their families from this story, it's all from my stupid imagination. **

**Please let me know what you think. Would love to know what you like and what you don't so I can improve each chapter. **

'Flesh wound, flesh wound  
With medication it will fade  
Should I assume  
That someone hears me when I pray?

Love, full of hate  
Don't you love how I break?'

Throw me away- Korn

"Sammy wake up!" Lexie angrily whispered leaning over a sleeping Sammy shaking her shoulder. "Wake up!"

Sammy grumbled lowly into her pillow, her blonde hair a tangled mess and the nape of her neck clammy. Sammy's stomach churned and her mouth felt dryer than a desert, she was pretty certain that the moment she'd crack an electric grey eye her head would start to pound on her like the traitor that it was.

Lexie jumped onto Sammy's bed, folding her legs Indian style under her as she gave Sammy another shake.

Sammy groaned loudly again, waving a hand around absently failing to bat her friend away.

"You have to wake up!" Lexie whined slumping forward placing her raven haired head on the small of Sammy's back. She began gently head butting her friend.

Sammy flipped on to her front quickly forcing Lexie to sit up. She slowly cracked one eye staring at her friend for the smallest of seconds before slamming her eye closed again.

"What time is it?" Sammy groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Just past nine," Lexie replied.

"Garghhhhh," Sammy whined loudly, instantly regretting it as her head began to ache. "Wake me up in another four hours." She went to turn over again when Lexie grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her.

Lexie stared at her friend's sleepy face. "I slept with Seth."

Sammy's eyes instantly opened wide and she stared at Lexie for a second before she sat up quickly, her hair falling wildly onto her face. "What? When? How?" Sammy stopped only to start up again before Lexie even had a chance to speak. "I thought you fancied Roman? How did I not see you two last night?"

"He stayed in my room last night, and it was amazing!" Lexie smiled coyly. "You didn't see us flirting because you were dry humping Dean all night."

Instantly Sammy threw a hand up and put it to her head. She remembered grinding against him, her plump lips and his little rosebud mouth attached all night. She remembered deciding that she wanted him that night, wanted to be _with _him again, and she remembered telling him how badly she wanted him and then nothing. She couldn't remember a thing.

She looked down quickly, not feeling an ache between her thighs. Not feeling the familiar memory of Dean. Had he passed out? Had they even screwed?

"Yeah and you know I don't do that often," Lexie continued. "And then when I woke up he was gone!" She whined.

Sammy narrowed her eyes in on Lexie.

"Unless you're sitting on Dean right now," Lexie looked down at the empty bed. "I'm going to guess they're in the gym and they'll be back any time now."

Lexie's mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh," she said slowly, her eyes wide.

She dived suddenly in the air causing Sammy to jump before charging out of the room. "Shit! I've got to shower," Lexie screamed, finally realising that she would see Seth again soon, whether either of them liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You seem pretty comfortable here? Seems like you know every old drunk in this bar," Sammy said trying to make conversation with a miserable Dean as she picked at the label of her beer bottle her big silvery eyes never leaving Dean's icy orbs. He sat next to her on a bar stool, his dishwater blonde hair was fluffy and wild and his face was covered in a grizzly dusting of stubble. _

"_Practically grew up here," he groused swallowing his fifth straight whiskey of the night with one gulp. _

_They were spending their last night together in the bar that Dean has insisted on going to before they both headed to opposite sides of the country, Dean for a match, Sammy for a show. They had planned to have a couple of drinks before sleeping in the back of one of their cars in the parking lot. Sammy had thought he'd want to see his friends again before he left Cincinnati again, but he'd insisted on coming a small dive of a bar on the wrong side of town. Sammy didn't care where they went, as long as they were together. But he'd been miserable since they'd walked through the swinging doors and it was starting to piss her off._

_He stared forward his eyes raking across the dusty liquor bottles that lined the shelves of the bar. _

"_Jesus, will you cheer up!" Sammy said with a huff, flicking her long hair from her face. He threw her a dirty look before holding his glass in the air the bartender pouring him another whiskey within seconds. He swallowed that in one too, his face not even twitching at the burn. "And maybe you wanna' slow down on them? You've got a long drive tomorrow."_

_Dean turned to face her, his eyes murderous, his lip curling. "Would you quit fucking bitching? You're meant to be an easy lay and a good time," Sammy narrowed her eyes in on him angry. "And right now you're boring me."_

_Before Sammy could even respond Dean got up and headed down the bar being handed another whiskey as he did. He waltzed cockily across the sticky floor seating himself with an arrogant smirk with a group of young women, who all smiled flirtatiously as he sat down. _

_Shaking her head slowly Sammy couldn't believe how much of dick he was being. She took a swig of her bottle as a dark haired middle aged man sat beside her._

"_Your boyfriend being a jerk?" He nodded over to Dean who already had one of the laughing women on his lap._

_Sammy smiled sadly at the ageing man. She wondered what he'd do if she said yes? Nothing, that's what he'd do. Everybody was too scared of Dean to do anything to him, his sheer size and attitude making everyone who didn't know him nervous. Well he didn't make her nervous and two could play the game he was playing. "He's not my boyfriend," she smiled, batting her lashes at the older man._

"_Really?" He stuck a calloused tanned hand out to her. "Names Craig."_

_Sammy shook it politely. "Sammy."_

"_You one of those wrestling girls? Is that how you know Ambrose?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "No, we're just friends." She said before continuing. "Why is it that everywhere we've gone in this city people know him? It's like he's a fucking hero returning from war or something not just a stupid wrestler," she moaned._

_She couldn't wait to walk into a bar where the name Dean Ambrose meant nothing. _

_Craig chuckled deeply. "You listen here girly, I like me' some real sport like football and baseball. I don't know him from that, I know his mom." He took a swig of his drink. "And she sure likes to brag about him."_

_Sammy's eyed widened and she spun in her chair to look at Dean who's face was nuzzled into the random girls neck. She felt like she'd been stabbed in the stomach. She contemplated leaving, just taking off but she knew she'd drank far too much to drive. _

"_Matter of fact, here she is now," Craig continued._

"_What?!" Sammy snapped following Craig's lined eyes across the room to the doorway. _

_Walking into the bar was a tall women, her hair tied back lazily with an elastic though a few dirty blonde curls framed her face. Her skin was aged and pale and she had deep bags under her eyes. _

_Sammy stood quickly, unsure of what to do as Dean's mother scanned the bar her eyes sweeping across her only son. Her tobacco stained fingers shot up to her small mouth as she stared on in shock._

_Sammy felt rooted to the spot as she watched Dean's mother suddenly rush across the room only stopping when she stood in front of Dean and his lady friend. Sammy's breath caught in her throat as she stared at his mother's back willing her to move so she could see Dean's face. To see if he was okay._

_She watched and watched, unable to move, unable to breath for what seemed like an eternity before Dean suddenly stood, towering over his already tall mother, the girl on his lap falling to the floor in a heap. _

_Dean's eyes were wide and maddening, his jaw was clenched and Sammy could see he was rubbing his hand across his chest. For a second she actually thought he might lash out, only for him to push past his mother and storm across the bar. _

"_Sammy, we're leaving!" He barked. _

_As if someone had slapped her awake Sammy was suddenly able to move again and she followed him quickly out of the bar. She followed silently as she watched him drunkenly make his way to his beat up car._

"_Are you okay?" she asked as he finally got to the door and began fumbling with his keys._

_He ignored her. _

_Dean opened the driver's side of the car and was about to get in when Sammy grasped his strong shoulder. "You can't drive Dean, you're wasted."_

_Dean shrugged her touch off him as quickly as it landed. He turned to stare at her viciously. "Don't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do." He clicked his tongue as he leaned back against the car. "You really are stupid if you think you mean enough to me to listen," his accent was thick and his words cut like a knife. _

_Sammy stared on in disbelief. She wanted to be there for him, she knew he must be hurting inside and she knew he was lashing out at her because of it._

"_I know you're upset and angry, but you need to calm down-" Sammy began before being interrupted._

_Dean stalked forward slowly forcing her to take a step backwards. "Upset and angry?!" He scoffed. "I'm just perfect," he said baring his teeth at her. "In fact I feel fucking incredible," he did a little dance, swinging his shoulders from side to side whilst continuing to take deliberate steps towards her as she stepped backwards again, her eyes narrowed in on him angrily. "You scared?" He asked with a sickening smirk as she backed into the side of her car. _

_She shook her head. "Well I would be if I were you, little girl." He continued as his strong muscular arms leaned on the side of the car entrapping her small frame. "Because I am feeling fucking fantastic," he almost shouted before letting a loud manic laugh escape his perfect lips. "And when I'm feeling this good there is only one way to make the night better, and that's making someone bleed."_

"_I don't see a ring," Sammy spat, her anger rising from her boots._

_Dean sniggered. "No. But I do see a slut." He said the words slowly, meaningfully. Sammy could feel her eyes brimming with tears as he placed his big arms on her slender arms pinning them to her sides. "Nobody gives a fuck when a stripper whore gets bloody-"_

_Suddenly a strong Ohio accent rang through both their ears. "Is that how you speak to women? Is that how I raised you?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running a hand through his shaggy freshly washed hair Dean jogged slowly up Sammy's steep flight of steps, Roman and Seth following him.

"I'm just saying man," Seth laughed. "You've got a girlfriend, that you were with last night, and I'm still getting more pussy than you."

Dean wanted to punch his friend in his face. His balls were bluer than a smirf.

He turned to glare at Seth's sniggering face. "Tell him Rome, he's letting the team down! Dean you need to just bend her over and fuck the shit out of her," Dean stopped on the smelly staircase his eyes narrowing in on his long time friend. "The Shield hasn't got time for your pent up blue balls."

Roman chuckled deeply as they began walking again. "He's probably still getting more than me. Carla hasn't opened those magic gates in months."

Seth huffed. "I'm in a team with two whipped old men."

They made their way to the apartment door, Dean casually strolling inside first finding Sammy heaving over the kitchen sink.

Her hair was piled high on the top of her head, a few wavy straggly ends hanging down messily around her. Sammy's eyes were still glazed over and her mascara was smudged around her eyes, her skin seemed to be grey instead of its usual translucent white.

She turned to face the three men as they entered showing them that she was wearing a baggy Shield T-shirt, a pair of dark shorts covering her thighs.

Dean smiled at her as he headed towards her. She looked ill and tired, and ye he thought she still looked beautiful.

"I think I'm going to die," she said sadly, poking her thick lower lip out pitifully holding her arms out so that Dean walked within them. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face within his chest as he placed his large hands on the small of her back. "I blame you."

"Me?" He laughed. "Why you blaming me sweetheart?"

Her reply was muffled. "You got me drunk."

He laughed loudly, his sparkling blue eyes alight. "You did a pretty good job of that yourself." Dean placed a gentle kiss on her head. "You and Seth feeding you shots."

Sammy pulled her eyes back, a confused expression covering her face before she looked around Dean's muscular frame her eyes narrowing in on Seth who sat on a kitchen stool.

"You!" She said dramatically. "First you give me this deadly fucking hangover," Seth smiled cheekily at her. "Then you screw my friend forcing her to wake me up at nine a.m. to tell me all about it!"

Seth chocolate brown eyes widened though his smile never dropped.

"Don't worry, you rated well."

Sammy turned her attention back to Dean looking up at him with wide eyes. He stared down at her with a playful smirk. "Thanks for coming last night," Sammy said softly.

Dean eyes lit up, thinking of a way to fuck with her. "I did come."

"Oh yeah?" Sammy said her face confused though she tried desperately to hide it.

"Yeah," Dean groused his tongue sticking out slightly. "You enjoy baby?"

Sammy nodded slowly, starting to think that they must have slept together. "It was great, exactly how I wanted our first time again to be."

Dean nodded, enjoying her blatant lies.

"What was your favourite part?" He whispered huskily.

Sammy's eyes darted nervously from side to side. "Umm, it was all great baby."

"But your favourite part?"

"I liked it when you-" As Sammy spoke Lexie breezed into the room and Sammy used it as a distraction. She moved around Dean watching her friend.

Lexie looked as if she was about to go out for a night out in Hollywood. Her long raven hair was curled to perfection and her eyelashes were long and flirty. Her red lips stood out against the knee length white dress she wore with a long silver cross necklace dangling around her neck and her legs were tanned and smooth, her large round breasts peeking from the top of her dress.

Seth's dark eyes followed her across the room as she casually seated herself opposite him, a light blush already creeping up her olive cheeks.

"Hey," Seth smiled at her. "You look great, I like your dress."

Lexie smiled widely at him. "Oh this old thing," she tried to play it cool. "I've had it forever, I think. I like wearing white now and again," she rambled on to the delight of everyone else who smiled on at her. "It makes me feel clean. Not that I'm not clean, I'm totally clean. Really clean. Like two showers a day clean. No stains on me or my dress." Her eyes flashed nervously to Seth. "Or any STI'S either. Totally clean. No herpes here, no sir."

Dean couldn't help but let out a throaty laugh as he wrapped his arms around Sammy's waist from behind. "Good try sweetheart," he whispered in her ear as Seth began talking animatedly to Lexie and Roman began playing with his phone.

"What?" Sammy asked, leaning back so that Dean's stubbly cheek brushed against her own.

"We didn't fuck." Sammy stiffened knowing she'd been caught out. "You passed out."

"Oh." All Sammy could say her lips pursed as she thought quickly. "I must have had a great dream," she turned wrapping her arms around his neck. "You were great. A for effort."

The rest of the morning passed quickly, Seth and Lexie seemed to be constantly talking, loud bursts of laughter escaping their lips. Roman seemed to be texting constantly or on his phone in the hallway, and Sammy and Dean lounged comfortably on the sofa, their fingers interlocked.

Sammy's phone began to ring loudly and she jumped from the couch quickly. "Shit, it's the organiser of the exhibition." She muttered before answering the phone as Dean sat up straighter. "Hello," she said. Dean watched as she nodded her head slowly. "Oh okay," her voice dropped and Dean's stomach began to churn, nerves in his stomach stronger than he'd felt before any match he'd ever had. "Yeah," she mumbled, her fingers instantly beginning to nervously play at the hem of her shirt. "Yeah I understand. Thanks."

Dean stood quickly as she hung up the phone, her eyes wide and watery. Lexie, Seth and Roman watched on quietly.

"I," she gulped. "I didn't sell enough photos, there not going to give me a follow up exhibition." She tossed her phone to the couch. "That's it, it's done." She stuttered out before turning away and walking quickly towards her bedroom, Dean following her closely behind.

She slammed the door behind her, almost smacking Dean in the face. He took in a deep breath before following her inside closing the door behind him.

"Shit," Lexie mumbled, burying her hand in her hair.

Seth made an uncomfortable face. "This might not be the right time to admit that I ignored what she said and bought one the photos."

Lexie jumped in. "Do not tell her! If she didn't sell many and she knows you were one of the buyers it'll hurt her even more."

Seth nodded as Roman spoke. "Which one you buy bro?"

Seth turned his dark eyes onto Lexie's ghostly green eyes. "The one of you in the desert."

Lexie was sure her heart skipped a beat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Really means a lot. I would love to hear from all you silent readers out there!**

**Again I will say I do not own anything but the OC's in this story and I in no way know the family members of characters. Everything I write is pure fiction.**

**Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad : )**

I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

I'm not an angel- Halestorm

Sammy's eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to spill over as she stared solemnly at Dean who stood across the other side of her bedroom. His hands were on his hips as he watched her, his face concerned.

"You don't understand Dean! Don't say that you do," Sammy almost yelled at him, running a hand through her already messily tied up hair.

Dean closed his light eyes for the smallest of seconds. She'd been saying that for the past ten minutes every time he tried to console her, she'd been taking her disappointment out on him for the past hour since she'd found out about her exhibition. Fine, he'd deal with that, he'd be her punching bag if that's what she needed him to be, but it didn't mean he'd have to like it.

"I get that you're really upset Sammy. I know how you feel-"

"No you don't," she shook her head. "You have achieved so much in what you do for a living, you've done everything you want to do in your career except be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but let's face it in a few years you'll have that too. Because everything comes so easy to you, because you're the best at what you do." She took a deep breath. "I can't even sell a few photographs, because I'm a failure in what I want to do."

Dean groaned. "You're not a failure-"

"Are you kidding?!" She snapped, shouting now. "How can you say I'm not? I'm a fucking failure as a photographer, let's face it Dean, I'm a fucking failure at life! The only thing I can do is take my clothes off, how pathetic," Dean strode over to her and placed his large hands on her shoulders and bent his knee's so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Listen to me," he said his accent thick. "You're not pathetic, you're not a failure. You're fucking amazing at what you do, and those idiots were stupid not to have bought your work because one day they'll be worth a fortune." She rolled her eyes at him. "You're smart and you're beautiful, you can do anything you want. Anything."

She blinked absent-mindedly as if she wasn't really listening. "I love you and I know you can do whatever you want to do. I'll help you."

Her eyes flicked angrily to his face, "You'll help me? My biggest achievement in life is being Dean Ambrose's girlfriend," she stepped away from him. "And let's face it, it hasn't exactly been a bundle of fucking laughs, most women wouldn't put up with half the shit I put up with from you."

He couldn't believe that she was going there. How had she managed to turn him attempting to comfort her, to her throwing his past treatment of her in his face? Dean ran a hand through his shaggy hair, biting his tongue, not wanting to say something he'd regret.

"But I did," she yelled her arms flying around as she spoke. "My biggest achievement is being your fucking doormat-"

Sammy's tirade was interrupted when a loud knock rapped across her door and Roman stuck his head in, his grey eyes shifting from side to side as he spoke awkwardly. "Sorry man, we've got to head out. If we wait any longer we won't make it to Phoenix in time for the show."

"Two minutes and I'll be out," he turned back to Sammy as Roman closed the door behind him. He strutted over to her and pulled him against her wrapping his arms around her waist though she didn't hug him back.

"I've got to go," he murmured into her hair hating that he was leaving her in the state she was. "I'm lucky to have you, I know that, you know it, stop putting yourself down and being dramatic." She tried to pull away but he just held her close. "It'll all work out in the end, Blondie."

He bent down so that they were the same height again before he leaned forward placing his lips against hers, they brushed for the smallest of seconds before she pulled away from him.

"Just go Dean," her voice was flat and defeated. "I'll be fine."

He kissed her head once before turning and heading to the door, not having a clue on what to say to make her feel better quickly before he left.

"I'm just going to," he turned to look at Sammy again as she spoke, "drink a bottle of wine, put a tiny thong on and go to work and make some money. If grinding my ass on random men is the only thing I'm good at I better try and make as much money as I can now. Nobody likes a washed up forty year old stripper."

Dean turned so his back was to her and he ripped the bedroom door open. He could feel his temper boiling over, he'd tried his best to be cool, but now he was pissed. She knew he hated her job, she was just saying that to get a reaction from him. "Roman," he barked as he headed down the corridor. Roman and Seth were both standing by the front door. Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, tossing them at Roman who caught them easily. "You take off, I'll catch you up."

Roman looked concerned. "You know they'll kill you if you're late or don't show," he called after Dean who was already walking back to the bedroom.

"I don't give a fuck. Tell them I had something more important to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sammy and Dean's heads both snapped to the loud voice that had interrupted Dean's threatening rant; Sammy's foggy eyes narrowing in on Dean's scraggly haired mother before she turned and peeked at Dean from under her long lashes._

_His icy eyes were narrowed in dangerously and one of his arms had fallen to his side, his fist curling and uncurling at his side._

"_Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked slowly. _

_Sammy continued staring up at Dean as silence filled the parking lot, he turned to look down at her. "Well, answer her," he snapped down at Sammy, she finally realised that Dean's mother must have been speaking to her. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Dean mimicked sarcastically._

_Turning her head to face the other women Sammy took a deep breath. "I'm fine."_

_Another heavy curtain of silence draped over them, Dean began taking slow steps backwards kicking the dirt from under his feet. His jaw was clenched and his eyes deadly, his large hand crawled up over his T-shirt and he began rubbing his shoulder like he always did when he was angry. _

"_Dean-" his mother almost squeaked, her eyes a light easy blue._

_Dean sniffed loudly. "I'm not doing this," he wiggled a finger in front of him. He turned around quickly strutting off. _

"_Dean," Sammy yelled beginning to go after._

"_Back off Sammy," he growled stopping her in her tracks without even turning to look at her._

_She watched him walk away down into an alley into the darkness. Sammy heard the scream of trash cans being thrown or kicked before silence was restored. She continued watching willing him to appear out of the alley and to walk back to her, back into her arms. _

_Sammy understood that the shook of seeing his mother when he hadn't spoken to her since he was eighteen, but then that bar was obviously her local, he must have realised there was a large chance he'd see her? Had that been his intention? It would explain why his mood soured as soon as they had entered the bar, but why go there in the first place?_

_Dean had a complicated relationship with his mother, and so did she, and she could guarantee that she wouldn't walk into her mother's church and prey that her mother didn't turn up. So he must have had some inkling that she would show up, right?_

_Letting out a loud sigh Sammy turned around shocked to see Dean's mother still standing there. A crease formed between her golden brows as she drank in Dean's mother._

"_I'm Lena," she dug in her faded jeans and pulled out a cigarette, she held the packet out to Sammy. Sammy shook her head in response. "I'm Dean's mother."_

_Sammy nodded slowly as she leaned on the car, the exact same place where she'd been trapped against by Dean just a few minutes before. "I know," she said quietly._

_Lena took a deep puff of her smoke, blowing the smoke out through her nostrils. "Sammy right?" she asked, obviously hearing Dean bark her name earlier._

_Nodding again Sammy let her eyes fall back onto the alley, silently begging for Dean's return._

"_You Dean's lady?" she asked. Sammy ignored her. A minute passed before Lena spoke again. "How is he?"_

_Sammy turned to face Lena and snapped. "Listen lady," she spat the word 'lady' at her. "I know exactly who you are and I know exactly what you did to him," Sammy was pointing up at the taller women now. "And I know exactly what you put him through. So don't try asking me questions about him, you don't deserve to know anything about him!"_

_Lena shot a piercing cold glare at Sammy, the exact same glare Dean had shot at her countless times. "Believe me when I say that I know I wasn't mother of the year and I know the reason he's the way he is because of me-"_

"_What do you mean the way he is?"_

"_I'm going to take a wild guess and say he hasn't changed much since he lived at home. He doesn't trust very easily, he's a terrible hot head and he takes his anger out on other people, and believe me doll I know that's because of me." Sammy stared with wide eyes as Lena tossed her cigarette to the floor. "The way he was treating you before I came out was disgusting and it hurts me that my son would speak to a women like that." Sammy was about to interrupt when Lena continued. "But I know it's because of me and all the different men I had hanging around, so I'm sorry."_

_Sammy stared at the older women dumbstruck, she had no idea what to say. She felt as if she was betraying Dean by just standing in this women's presence, so what the hell was she meant to say to her when she admitted she hadn't been the ideal mother?_

_Lena pulled out another cigarette and put it to her lips. "I've fucked up, and I wasn't the mother he deserved and I know why he doesn't want to speak to me. But when I walk into the bar I've been coming to for years, that he knows is my local and he's sitting there," she shook her head, her dirty blonde curls swishing around her head. "I couldn't ignore him, I had to try."_

_Sammy nodded her head, not even realising she was doing it. _

"_He's my only son," Lena gasped tears springing suddenly from her eyes, her hand coming to her mouth quickly as she tried to control the ragged sobs that slipped through her thin lips. "I just want to know he's okay."_

_As Lena's shoulders began to shake violently Sammy pushed herself off her car and headed towards the women instinctively pulling her into a hug, hating seeing anyone upset. Lena bent down and wrapped her arms around Sammy as she sobbed loudly._

"_He's good, he's doing really well," Sammy spluttered out, finally answering Lena's question. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexie stirred her spoon around her mug of tea slowly listening to the loud shouts that were coming from Sammy's bedroom. She had tried desperately to ignore it, drown it out but she kept getting sucked back in as the warring couple exchanged insults and snide remarks. Lexie had listened as Dean had begged Sammy to calm down, she'd heard Sammy throw vicious comment's Dean's way without him responding, and now she could hear him exploding.

He'd obviously had enough. Lexie had listened to Sammy taking her frustrations out on Dean since Seth and Roman had left over an hour ago. She wasn't surprised that Dean had started to argue back; it surprised her to think she was on Dean's side on this one.

Lexie's phone began to ring loudly and Lexie picked it up quickly answering the FaceTime call that Jamie was sending her.

"Hey," Lexie said loudly, looking down the screen at Jamie who smiled widely, her brightly pink hair done impeccably, her make-up dark and smoky. "How's the shoot going?"

"Great," Jamie answered taking a bite of a chocolate bar casually. "Just finished, will be coming home tomorrow." She said whilst chewing the chocolate. She swallowed deeply. "What's all that noise?"

Lexie raised her eyebrows. "Sammy and Dean are having a row."

Jamie's eyes bugged out of her head. "What? Why hasn't he left yet? I'm going to kill him, what an asshole."

Lexie interrupted her, holding her phone high. "In all fairness Jamie, this is not his fault. Sammy's the one in the wrong here. Some of the things she's said to him have been cruel and he hasn't even responded."

Jamie looked as if she'd been hit around the face with a wet fish. "Seriously? Ambrose isn't being a dick? Tell me what happened?" Lexie began telling Jamie how the fight had started from Sammy's bad news to the verbal beating she had given Dean, to Dean not leaving when he needed to and how he was probably going to get into shit with work because of it.

Ten minutes later Lexie seriously regretted telling Jamie about it as she stood outside Sammy's bedroom holding her phone high. Jamie had demanded that Lexie interrupt Sammy and Dean's row so she could speak to them through Lexie's phone.

Lexie knocked the door gently before hearing Jamie's voice barking for her to just walk in. Grimacing Lexie opened the door causing Dean and Sammy who both stood at opposite ends of the room, their faces angry, turn and face Lexie both suddenly silent.

"Jamie wants to speak to you," Lexie mumbled holding the phone and waving it from Sammy and Dean who stood staring at Lexie like she had two heads. "Jeez, I'm just the messenger," she scrunched her brows. "Or the phone holder, whatever," she muttered.

"Lexie," Jamie screamed down the phone. "Face the phone at Sammy." Lexie listened to Jamie's demands and walked closer to Sammy. "Sammy, honey, I know what happened is shit and it sucks, but you can't take it out on Dean."

Dean looked as if he'd just seen a sheep flying.

"Jamie, I'm not doing this over fucking FaceTime!"

"You listen here Samantha Elise Bryan, you are acting like an asshole!" Sammy's mouth dropped open. "You are being a selfish bitch! Don't be a bitch to Dean, it's not his fault the exhibition didn't go as planned, and he is going to be in massive trouble if he doesn't get to Phoenix on time, and knowing Dean he'll tell them to fuck off and then he'll lose his job, and then he'll have to go back to CZW!" Sammy's eyes widened. "And get sliced and diced every night. You want that Sammy?" Jamie raised her dark eyebrows and leaned forward so her face was right up close to the camera. "Do you Sammy? Do you?!"

"Oh my God, chill your beans Jamie, Jesus." Sammy muttered. "Of course I don't want that."

"Good," Jamie said as Sammy muttered an apology to Dean. "Lexie move me over to Dean." With a huff Lexie obeyed.

Dean was smirking smugly as the camera turned to him. "Wipe that smirk off your face Ambrose," Dean continued smirking. "You should never have reacted to Sammy's anger, you know she's hurt and upset! You should have comforted her."

Dean didn't reply, not seeing why he should have to justify his actions to Jamie.

"And now you're risking getting in trouble with your dream job over this," Jamie smiled down the camera lens. "Maybe you are a better man than I thought you were."

There must be some sort of catch, Dean thought.

"Now make up and then get to Phoenix," Jamie said as Sammy slinked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, her wide eyes looking up at him.

Sammy pouted her lips sadly. "I'm sorry Dean. You can borrow my car."

Jamie smiled down the lens and Lexie smiled brightly at the now kissing couple.

"My work here is done," Jamie chimed as Lexie turned around and began heading out the door. "Wait!" Jamie screamed. "Turn me back to them." Lexie turned and Sammy and Dean both looked towards her. "I still think you're a prick Dean!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shivering against the cold Sammy pulled the jacket she was using as a blanket tight around her as she curled her legs up close against herself. She tried desperately to switch her mind off as she attempted to fall asleep on the back seat of her car; she sniffed loudly as she tried to press thoughts of Dean and Lena to the back of her mind._

_Now that Lena had left and Sammy was left with her thoughts she felt like she'd betrayed Dean in the way she possibly could. She'd be mortified if he sat down in a bar parking lot for over an hour speak to her mother. She'd kill him. _

_It hadn't been easy conversation, it had been distressing to hear the details of Dean's upbringing. Lena admitted her faults and not once did she try and play down some of the horrific things that had happened during Dean's childhood. _

_Sammy tried to go rigid as she shivered ad her bottom lip began to tremble slightly. She knew she had to tell Dean she'd sat and spoken to his mother, she couldn't lie to him. But she wasn't sure how she could give him the message his mother had asked her to deliver._

_Lena had given Sammy her number to pass on to Dean, encase he ever wanted to talk. She'd also told her that his father had been in touch and would like to get to know him. His father who he hadn't been around since Dean was a baby._

_How the hell was Sammy meant to tell him that?!_

_Sammy resigned herself to the fact that she was definitely not going to be able to sleep that night._

_A loud rap against the window made Sammy jump up quickly, her golden hair falling forward as her heart hammered in her chest. She leaned forward and began rubbing the condensation from the window; Sammy desperately hoped it wasn't some angry thief planning on stealing her car with her still in the back._

_She breathed in a sigh of relief as she saw Dean standing there taking a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the floor without a second thought._

_Leaning forward she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Dean grabbed the door from the other side and opened it wide before slipping onto the back seat of the car with Sammy._

_He'd brought the blanket he always kept in his trunk for when he had to sleep in his car. _

_Sammy could've kissed him just for that. She took the blanket off him quickly and threw it over herself._

"_I'm so cold," she mumbled as she laid back down stretching her legs out over his lap._

_He pulled her legs closer to him, covering them with the blanket before he let his head fall back against the seat. _

"_I didn't mean what I said to you earlier on," he grumbled rolling his head so that he was looking down at Sammy._

"_You were a dick, I know you were upset but you shouldn't have taken it out on me," Sammy replied softly._

"_I know. I'm sorry for what I said in the bar too about you being an easy lay and you boring me."_

"_Don't sweat it," Sammy mumbled noticing that he didn't apologise for basically making out with another girl in front of her. She decided to bite the bullet. "Why did you want to go to that bar Dean? You knew she'd be there."_

"_Morbid curiosity I guess," he grumbled._

"_I spoke to your mother for a while." Sammy said quietly, dreading his reaction._

_At first he didn't say anything just stared down at her, his eyes neither angry nor happy, just blank. _

_She was starting to fear he'd just stare at her for an eternity when he finally spoke. "Oh yeah," his gravelly voice finally spoke, leaving the ball completely in her court._

_Sammy sat up and crawled over to him, climbing onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She pulled the blanket around them both and gently pulled at his chin so that he was looking her in the eye._

"_She just wants to know that you're okay," Sammy said staring into the cold pools of his eyes. "And she takes full responsibility for what you had to go through day to day with having a mother who was an addict."_

_Dean seemed to be staring through Sammy. _

"_She said she's been clean of drugs for three years, though she admitted to still liking a drink. She's got a girlfriend-"_

_Dean finally reacted to something. He scoffed before laughing loudly. "Well that's two things me and dear old mom have in common now, we both like beer and tits." He smirked at his own joke._

_Dean leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of Sammy's neck before gently grabbing her breasts with his big hands. "These are my favourite tits though," he mumbled against her skin._

_She pulled back and pushed his head back so she could see his eyes once again. "You're changing the subject."_

_He looked sad for the smallest of seconds before he quickly rearranged his features to casual indifference. "I don't want to talk about her anymore," he said. "Not today anyway."_

"_Okay," Sammy said softly, nodding her head. "Not today."_

**I know this chapter was very dialogue heavy, I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiii : ) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I hope you like this one! If you don't or even if you do, let me know. Reviews really make my day. If you have any thoughts or suggestions I'd greatly appreciate them.**

**This one is a really long one, I really hope it's not too long!**

'The noose gets tighter around  
my throat  
But I ain't at the end of my rope 'cause  
I won't be the one left behind  
Can't be king of the world  
If you're slave to the grind'

Slave to the Grind- Skid Row

_The strong smell of sweat and beer assaulted Dean's nostrils as he waltzed into the large nightclub cockily; he strutted through the crowd brushing past girls who grinded against one another teasingly, their long lashed eyes following his tall muscular frame as his body pushed against their own as he headed towards the bar. Drake Younger followed Dean through the throng of dancing people, his eyes raking up and down several women's bodies._

_Dean leaned against the black bar, his elbows sticking to it as he did. He looked disgustingly down at the bar before flicking his cold blue eyes onto the lone bartender silently threatening that him if he didn't take his order quickly he'd seriously regret it. _

_Drake slapped Dean's back as he joined him by the bar, his eyes quickly joining Dean's in a threatening stare. _

_The bartender finally felt the burn of Dean and Drake's eyes and hurried to get them both a bottle of beer each. Turning their backs to the bar both men put the bottles of beer to their mouths as their eyes scanned the dirty dance floor at the women who gyrated shamelessly against one another. _

_Drake moved in to speak loudly into Dean's ear. "Because I'm a nice guy, I'll let you pick which bitch you want before I pick mine."_

_Dean chuckled letting his eyes flicker back to the dance floor. There was one girl with short bobbed brown hair and a curvaceous body, there was another girl with wavy red hair and the palest skin Dean had ever seen, and another girl with shoulder length brown hair that was smiling his way._

_Drake leaned forward again. "I haven't asked you to cure fucking cancer, just pick a girl to fuck."_

_As Drake finished speaking Dean's phone vibrated violently in his jean pocket. He dug deeply, snagging his phone to find a new message from Sammy. Not just a message, a picture message. He didn't even realise he was smiling shyly down at the screen. _

_He pawed the stupid touch screen phone he'd stupidly bought a few weeks before, bashing his finger against it angrily as the phone completely ignored his attempt to open the message._

"_Give it here," Drake said snagging the phone into his own hand. "You've got monkey fingers." Dean watched as Drake with a flick of his wrist and a few sweeps across the screen with his finger begin smiling down at the screen. "Shit, she's got good tits."_

_Dean instantly snatched the phone from his buddy, his own cold eyes now scanning the screen as he held the phone close to him so Drake couldn't peek. _

_The picture was of Sammy standing in just a small black thong, a soaking wet white T-shirt covering her top half, though it was so wet it had become completely see-through, revealing two round perky breasts, her nipples pink, hard and inviting. The caption under the message read: 'Came 1__st__ in a wet T-shirt competition! GO ME!'_

_Drake began pulling at Dean's arm trying to look at the picture again. "Share the love, bro!"_

_Dean shoved his phone quickly into his pocket. "No, dude."_

_Drake smile fell. "You like her?" He sounded mortified._

_Dean shook his head, straight away on the defence. "No she's just a friend. But you've hit on her once or twice before haven't you? And she's shot you down each time. She doesn't want you to see her tits."_

_Drake narrowed his eyes in on Dean. "You realise she's a fucking stripper right? If I really wanted to see her tits, all I've got to do is offer her is twenty bucks." Now Dean's eyes were narrowed in on Drake. "And I could have those perfect titties all up in my face."_

"_You better watch yourself man," Dean snapped standing up straighter._

"_I could probably get her pussy on my dick for fifty," Drake said._

_Dean's jaw clenched and he glared at Drake, beginning to rub his shoulder unconsciously._

_Drake's face changed as he realised he was obviously hitting a nerve with his friend. "Shit Dean, bro, I'm just saying it how it is. I'm saying it because I care about you. You're going to hook up with a girl who rubs her pussy on another man's junk for a living?" Dean's jaw slackened and he took a deep swig of his beer, finishing off the bottle. "You've got it all going for you man, you've got the skill in the ring, the look and the fucking attitude, you'll make it far in this business, but a girl like her will just hold you back."_

_Dean waved for another beer from the bartender, letting Drake's words sink in. _

"_You can't be king of the world, if you're a slave to the grind," Drake continued._

_His words penetrated Dean's brain and sent it in to overdrive._

_Dean turned to Drake. "Did you just quote Skid Row to me?"_

_Drake's eyes flashed with the guilt of his plagiarism._

"_I might have, but that don't fucking matter, the meaning's the same. You won't make it if you shack up with a girl like her. She's probably bouncing on another man's dick as we speak."_

_Dean licked his lower lip sick of the conversation, sick of Drake slagging off Sammy and feeling sick at the idea of Drake being right._

_He pushed himself off the bar and made his way over to the smiling brunette._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexie huffed as she threw herself down onto the sofa kicking off a colourful cushion in the process. Her night sucked, it sucked balls, and her friends were assholes who sucked big hairy man balls. Screw them, she thought as she took a long swig of her fizzy drink before placing the bottle back to the floor.

It was Sammy's birthday, well not anymore as it had gone twelve, and Lexie had wanted to go out to celebrate but Sammy was being a complete and utter bore about it and wanted a quiet night in, so she'd relented and Sammy, Jamie and she agreed to have a horror movie marathon. Sammy had already agreed to work but she promised to finish by eleven so they could start the film fest. But it was now half past twelve and she was still a no show, and Jamie hadn't even bothered to call to cancel, she just hadn't shown up.

So screw them Lexie thought, she'd bought enough snacks, beer and fizzy drinks to sustain a small army and she was going to enjoy them all by herself. Just herself and a crazy Jack Nicholson.

She smiled as The Shining began to play on her TV screen pushing her thick rimmed square glasses up her nose before she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth and settled into the couch ready and excited to be terrified.

She was so absorbed in the film she didn't realise how quickly the time was going. Before she even realised it the terrifying scene where Jack Nicholson's character is trying to smash down the bathroom door with an axe was playing in front of her eyes.

Lexie held a cushion across her face, her eyes just peeking over the top. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest and her eyes were twitching, ready to slam shut at any moment.

"Ahhh," Lexie creamed suddenly as a loud rap across the front door made her jump out of her skin. She held a delicate hand to her chest as she paused the movie and stood up, her chest beating fast as she padded over to the front door peeking through the peep hole before opening.

"You scared the shit out of me Dean," Lexie said smiling at her best friends' boyfriend. He stood tall, his hair hidden under a baseball cap, his eyes looked heavy and tired as he stared at Lexie.

Suddenly Seth popped out from the side of the door. "Surprise," he said smiling hugely.

Lexie's mouth hung open and she instantly panicked at seeing him. She looked a mess! Her long dark hair was piled in a tumbling bun on the top of her head, she had no make-up on, and she was wearing a pair of scraggly holey basketball shorts and a faded long sleeved Iron Maiden shirt that had a chocolate stain on the front.

"Nice glasses," he commented still smiling. Shit the stupid glasses. She ripped them from her head so quickly she was sure she might have cracked the lens.

"Come in," she said turning around, feeling ashamed at her appearance and the sea of snacks she had scattered around the couch. Before she had a chance to say anything Seth had flopped down on the couch and had a mouthful of popcorn and had pressed play on the movie.

"Love this film," he grumbled his mouth full.

Lexie turned to Dean who was looking around the room, chewing his gum loudly. "Where's Sammy?"

"Uhhh, in work," Lexie said quietly, knowing that wouldn't go down well. Dean's eyes flashed angrily and he turned on his heel and he stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. "Shit."

She rocked back and forth on her heels as she watched Seth watching the movie. Lexie wanted to go over and sit down, but she also wanted to go and get changed and brush her hair. Did it look worst if she stayed looking like a scruff or if she went and got dolled up at two in the morning for him? Would it be really obvious?

"He'll be fine, he's just tired as shit and missing Sammy." Seth finally turned to look at Lexie. "Think he was hoping she'd be in bed and he could just get in and sleep beside her."

"I thought she'd be home by now too," Lexie said moving forward slowly before sitting down on the couch next to him, her heart hammering in her chest for completely different reasons now. "What are you doing here?" She asked batting her lashes.

"Dean had to drive Sammy's car back so I drove his down so he can get back," Lexie's looked down into her lap.

"Oh," she mumbled her lips pouting involuntarily, and her fingers beginning to twirl a loose piece of hair nervously.

Seth smiled at her, loving how she looked when she was nervous. "And I wanted to see you,"

Her face instantly lit up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy grinded her ass into the forty year old married man that sat beneath her, it used to disgust her when she saw men with wedding rings on their fingers in her chair, but now after years of doing the job, it didn't even phase her. She flicked her long wavy hair over her shoulder and slowly dragged her body down his as she tried to work out her share of the next utility bill all the while her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were half closed in faked bliss.

Pouting her lips Sammy ruffled the middle aged man's greying floppy hair as she stood up straight taking the green crisp notes out of his hand.

"Thanks sweetie," she said in a fake friendly voice.

She placed the notes on the inside of her silk white bra before turning on her heel and heading out the booths door.

Gary the doorman and booth attendant stood still, his eyes sweeping the club for any trouble. Sammy handed him the notes and he made a note on a list of how much she'd made that night. Most strip clubs worked with Independent girls, as long as you looked good in your panties, didn't have track marks up your arms and could swing around the pole you could just wonder in and work that night there on a sixty-forty deal with the club.

Sammy longed for the day she earned one hundred percent of her earnings, she'd be far wealthier that way.

Sulking flirtatiously through the crowd Sammy smiled falsely at the ogling men, her eyes looking for her next client when a big hand suddenly curled around her wrist.

She was about to slap the hand away and call for security when she turned and saw Dean standing there, his hair flat, his eyelids tired and heavy. He looked pale and angry, and his lips was in a tight line.

Sammy smiled hugely, her first real smile of the night. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I can't kiss you here," her eyes were wide with happiness. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be out," she went to turn and walk away but Dean's hand was still wrapped tightly around her slender wrist.

"We're leaving now," he said slowly, almost lazily, though his eyes showed he was deadly serious.

"Give me a minute to grab my stuff," Sammy snapped back staring into his eyes.

Dean eyed her angrily for a second before letting go of her wrist quickly, he cracked his neck and tilted his head from side to side. "One minute."

She scoffed loudly before turning on her heel and began to march out the back, taking care not to brush against any men as she past knowing full well Dean would have a tantrum about it.

Slipping out the back she headed to where her bag was hung and pulled out a long black vest and slipped it over her head, she pulled her small denim shorts up her toned legs and switched her massive heels for a pair of scuffed up green converse.

Glancing around she slipped out the door and attempted to go into stealth mode not wanting the owner to see her leaving with Dean. It was a lose lose situation. Two of the main rules in the club were, one, the girls were not allowed to leave with the customers under any circumstances, two, the girls boyfriends were not allowed in the club under any circumstances. If the owner saw her, whether he knew Dean was her boyfriend or not she'd never be allowed to work in that club again.

She scanned the club looking for Dean finally finding him standing near the exit, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his eyes raking over a tall women with silky chocolate skin slither around a pole.

"Enjoying the show?" Sammy snapped as she walked past him towards the exit, he quickly turned and caught up with her.

They walked in silence out of the club, and Sammy did her best not to look at the doormen as she left, knowing they would run straight to the owner and throw her under the bus. They were already going to be suspicious as to why she left without picking up her cash.

Sammy noticed how Dean slipped into the driver's side of her car so with a shrug of her shoulders she headed round to the passenger side, slamming the door as she got in.

"Happy birthday," Dean grumbled, leaning forward wrapping a big hand around the back of her head pulling Sammy forward so he could place his lips against her own.

She kissed him back her fingers gripping his T-shirt as their tongues danced.

Her stomach flipped with excitement like it did whenever she kissed him, she could see him every day for a month or once in a month and she would always have butterflies in her stomach when their lips touched.

"Thank you for coming home baby." She said as their foreheads touched. "But you shouldn't have come to my work."

His tired heavy eyes snapped wide open and he leaned back in his chair, a small maddening laugh slipping through his perfect lips. He yanked a cigarette out of his pocket before shoving it in his mouth quickly. "You're unbelievable," he muttered as he began to light up.

Sammy's grey eyes narrowed in on him. "I'm what?"

He sucked sharply on his smoke. "I said you're fucking unbelievable, I've come all this way so I can fucking see you on your birthday, I'm fucking exhausted. So I'm not going to apologise for being pissed that you were out grinding your ass on some guy's dick when I get to your place."

"Are you kidding me?! You didn't tell me you were coming, you asshole. If I'd known you were coming I wouldn't have gone to work." Sammy watched as his fingers twitched in his hand. "You want me to sit at home all day every day waiting and hoping that you'll show up? You are the one that's unbelievable."

"Whatever," Dean groused putting his baseball cap back on. "I'm not doing this with you now, we've got about twelve hours before I've got to fucking go again."

Sammy folded her arms over her chest as Dean began to speed down the street.

"Fine," Sammy said letting out a loud huff. "You do look really tired, we'll just go straight to bed when we get in okay?"

Dean scoffed. "After we've fucked."

"Oh really?" Sammy said, attempting to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips. She couldn't help but find the tone of his voice amusing. "We're going to fuck, are we?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah we are."

"And what makes you think tonight's the night?"

"Because my balls are about to fall off they're so blue," he said casually.

"Very nice," Sammy said with a smile.

They drove the rest of the journey with pleasant conversation, neither of them bringing up Sammy's job or Dean's hatred of it. Both just enjoying each other's company.

As they got out of Sammy's car Dean walked around to the boot and pulled out a shiny birthday bag, Sammy grinned wildly as he pulled it out.

"Is that for me?" She asked sheepishly as they began walking into the building.

He raised one eyebrow. "No, it's for your neighbour," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure Simon will love whatever it is," she commented.

Dean stopped abruptly on the steps, his eyes deadly.

"That punks your fucking neighbour?!" he spat. Shit. Sammy had forgotten to mention that Simon, the guy she'd dated briefly before she and Dean got back together, lived next door.

Sammy scrunched her brows and pursed her lips. "I didn't tell you that?"

"No, you fucking didn't," Dean growled before continuing to walk the steps, this time two and a time. Sammy struggled to keep up with him.

When they finally got to Sammy's front door Dean threw it open quickly.

Sammy's eyes bulged as she took in the sight that greeted her. Lexie was laying on the kitchen table, her dark hair fanned beneath her, her bare legs were spread wide and Seth was kneeling on the floor his face buried in Lexie's sex.

Lexie moaned loudly as Sammy burst out laughing. Lexie and Seth both snapped their heads in the direction of the front door; Both their eyes widened dramatically and Seth began smirking and Lexie squeaked loudly before diving off the table and quickly ran from the living room into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

A shirtless Seth stood as Sammy and Dean walked in.

"Don't mind us," Dean said with a smirk as they walked into the kitchen. "You got a little something," Dean scratched his own mouth in a way to show Seth what are he was on about. Seth immediately wiped his mouth with back of his hand.

Sammy got closer to Seth who was still smirking. "I hope you know I have to eat on that," she said with a smile before walking past him and heading into her room. She could hear Dean and Seth exchanging a few words before Dean followed her into her room.

He closed the door behind him then headed over to Sammy and handed her the birthday bag. "Gimme'," she said happily. She was so relieved he hadn't just walked in and began yelling about her neighbour.

Inside the bag was a beautiful birthday card, it had a romantic verse, so romantic she knew it was something Dean would never actually say to her. She secretly wondered if he'd even picked it, it was that romantic. He'd signed it Dean with one kiss. So simple, so Dean.

She pulled out a big squared box and unwrapped it quickly, pulling the lid off she found a pair of dark purple boots that she loved. They were the boots she'd hinted for her brother to buy her for Christmas. Sammy smiled at Dean before narrowing her eyes in playfully at him, wondering how he knew.

"Lexie," Dean grumbled, knowing what she was thinking.

"I think you two are in cahoots, first the exhibition then this. You two talk more than we do," she laughed.

She kissed him lightly before delving deeply into the bag and pulled out a white envelope. With a curious face she opened it to find three Rob Zombie tickets, she smiled widely at him, instantly excited to see one of her favourite bands live. Throwing her arms around his shoulder she thanked him and placed a dozen kisses across his face.

"It's okay kiddo," he said almost sleepily.

The last thing in the bag surprised her, she didn't quite know what it was for. It was real estate brochure. She looked up at him, silently asking him why that was in there.

He took his baseball cap off and tossed it carelessly to the floor, before running a hand through his hair. "I know why you never want to stay over at our place," she didn't like how he still called it their place, she'd moved out, it was his place. To pretend that she'd never left was to pretend all the awful things that happened to make her leave never happened, and she'd never forget them. "After all the shit that happened there. The baby, me being a jerk, you being there all by yourself. I'm just saying when you're ready to move back in with me, we'll find a new place."

She tossed the brochure to the floor and threw her arms around him again, placing a kiss on his lips. He instantly deepened the kiss and pulled her to him so that she was straddling him; Dean held her tightly to him, one hand pressing on the small of her back his other buried in her long hair as he relished the feeling of her soft body pressed against his own.

Dean's big hands began running up and down her waist as his lips started to move from her mouth down her neck and across her chest.

As he began to pull at her vest Sammy placed her two soft hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"We can't Dean," she frowned, she was as frustrated as he was.

His blue eyes narrowed in on her spitefully. "Really? Still? What the fuck Sam-"

"I'm on my period," she interrupted him. His face relaxed but his eyes returned to a lustful gaze.

"We'll put a towel down," he said crudely.

Sammy looked at him horrified. "No that's gross. I'm not having the first time we make love in months to be a on a towel and end in a blood bath," she shook her head gently. "It's not happening."

"Make love," he scoffed under his breath before he let out a long frustrated groan and gently rested his head on her shoulder. "My balls are going to explode," he complained as he accepted he wasn't getting laid. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She sounded like a wailing cat, Dean thought. No a wailing cat that was getting strangled. He pumped quickly into the moaning brunette beneath him as she screamed dramatically; he couldn't concentrate, she sounded ridiculous._

_There was nothing attractive or hot about the noises she was making, it was off putting and it was making his ears hurt. She sounded nothing like Sammy's breathless shallow moans, he liked how Sammy's moans were almost like a purr, and that when she screamed in pleasure he knew she wasn't faking it. This girl sounded like she was auditioning for a porno._

_Dean grunted as he looked into the brunettes face, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide and crazy. She looked more like she'd seen a ghost than she was getting a good fucking, he turned his blue eyes away from, knowing he'd go soft if he continued looking at her face. There was nothing sexy about her sex face, Sammy's sex face though could keep him hard for hours, could keep him going after he'd come over and over. He liked how Sammy bit her lower lip teasingly and her eyes would half close as he fucked her, when he fucked her she looked beautiful._

_Tossing the girl on her stomach so that he didn't have to see her face, Dean pulled her ass high up into the air and plunged back inside her pushing her head down into the pillows, hoping to shut her up._

_This was better he couldn't see her stupid face now, and her irritating wails were muffled._

_He slammed his hips into her, his fingers digging into her curved hips as he clenched his jaw and concentrated on coming. Drake's words from earlier in the night kept ringing through his mind 'You're going to hook up with a girl who rubs her pussy on another man's junk for a living?' he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. 'She's probably bouncing on another man's dick as we speak.'_

_He groaned loudly, mostly because Drake's frustrating words, though whining brunette took that as a pleasurable grunt and began wailing even louder in response._

_Sammy kept creeping in his head, even though he'd been trying not to think about her all night. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he did not 'like' girls. Especially girls like Sammy. He was a fuck them and leave them kind of guy, so why had he kept coming back for more with her? Why did he want to punch someone in the face at the thought of her with another man? Why did he miss her when she wasn't around?_

_He clenched his jaw as he thought about her. Her long flowing blonde hair, her piercing eyes and her plump lips. He licked his lower lips and his eyes closed as he pumped cruelly hard as his thoughts began to trail to Sammy's perfect ass, her slender waist and round breasts. How soft her skin was against the roughness of his face, how she tasted so sweet, and how she moaned his name._

"_Ahh fuck," he grumbled finally going over the edge. "Sammy," he groaned out as he spilled his seed into the condom. _

**What you guy's think? *Bite's nails nervously*. Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad.**


	16. Chapter 16

So because of the overwhelming response to the last chapter, I decided to post this a little early. Thank you all for such lovely reviews : )

The match described in this chapter doesn't fit into the time frame of this story but I had to slip it in, it's one of my favourites and I recently re-watched it and wanted to put it in. Please forgive the time time fuck.

Please be a babe and leave a review :D

'If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I'd lose you'

If you only knew- Shinedown

Lexie lay awake in bed her almond shaped green eyes wide as she stared at the Greek God of a man that slept naked within her sheets; she blew a spiral of hair out of her face as she began trailing a manicured nail across Seth's strong shoulder and up the crevice of his throat.

It shocked her that a man like Seth wanted her and that he found her attractive, and not only found her hot, but told her that she was beautiful over and over again. He could have the pick of women whenever he came to Vegas with Dean, but yet he'd chosen to come and see her.

They'd been texting frequently since the first night they'd spent together and his cuteness and sweetness never seemed to relent. He made her heart flutter and cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Lexie could stare into his round brown eyes all day, they were so warm and intense. She loved the feel of his furry trimmed beard against her smooth face, and the small gap between his teeth made her heart melt whenever he sent a smile her way.

It didn't hurt he had a body to die for either.

She had no idea how she'd overlooked him for Roman Reigns in the beginning.

Brushing a strand of dark hair off his face she pulled her finger back quickly and slammed her eyes shut as Seth spoke, "I can feel you staring."

Lexie stayed quiet and kept her eyes tightly closed, feigning sleep though a pink blush crept across her cheeks.

Lexie felt the bed shift as Seth moved. She cracked one eye open to find Seth facing her his big eyes open, a large grin spread across his face. "I know you're awake."

Accepting that she'd been caught she opened her other eye and faked a wide yawn stretching her arms above her head.

"You've been awake for about an hour," Seth pointed out with a smile. "You're a terrible liar."

She laughed quietly with him. "I didn't want to wake you," she said her voice quiet and soft.

"I was already awake, princess," he replied, letting his big hand fall on her olive shoulder and began gently kneading it.

"How's work?" He asked, changing the subject.

Lexie scoffed. "Well you know the usual excitement of being a hairdresser," she said sarcastically. "Dyed some roots, cut some split ends, tamed some frizz, you know all pretty much just a rock n' roll lifestyle around here."

Seth laughed at her reply. "Sounds riveting," Seth replied sarcastically.

"You have no idea," Lexie said with a roll of her eyes. "How's work with you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Uhh like any good shows recently? It doesn't feel right calling it work, you know."

"Yeah, it isn't work when you love it," Seth agreed. "It's always great. Being out there night after night with my two best friends, my brothers, and the crowd cheering. It's unexplainable." He smiled as he spoke.

"You can tell you really love it," Lexie spoke. "I don't think I've ever loved anything other than my family that much since I had a pet goldfish when I was ten."

Seth burst out laughing. "You're really comparing my dream job to a goldfish?"

Lexie nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Miguel was the best fish ever, I used to watch him swim back and forth all day, and then he died and my brother flushed him down the toilet!" She poked her bottom lip out. "He told me Miguel was alive but he'd escaped down the toilet and if I stared down the bowl long enough he'd come back. I sat staring down that toilet for three days before my parents told me the truth."

Seth chuckled darkly and she mock pouted at him.

"You have a brother huh?" Seth asked, his fingers trailing down her waist to her curvy ass.

Lexie smiled shyly at him, shuffling in closer to him. "I have five brothers," Lexie laughed as Seth's eyes bugged from his head. "I'm the baby."

"That's just great," Seth said in a drone of a tone. Making Lexie laugh. He leaned in close placing his lips against her plump round ones. "Sammy and Dean are heading down to Florida to spend the weekend with Roman and Carla in a few weeks, you wanna' come down with us and spend the weekend there with me?"

Lexie's cheeks flamed red and she tried to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips, her eyes were illuminated with happiness. She nodded shyly, bringing her curled fist to her lips as she continued to try and hide her smile.

"You don't know how happy I am that you've said yes," Seth murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I can't believe you're not running for the hills right now," Jamie said placing her bottle of beer to her pink lips. _

"_Why would I be running?" Sammy asked, looking around the huge field they sat in on garden furniture. Dean had invited Sammy to CZW's tournament of death and she'd dragged Jamie along with her. Jamie had looked on horrified throughout the entire thing and was not to pleased that Sammy was forcing her to hang about at the after party and BBQ they were having._

_Jamie raised an eyebrow dramatically. "Seriously you have to ask that question?" Sammy nodded innocently. "Well first Dean had a dog collar strapped around his throat chaining him to another guy," Jamie was leaning forward as she spoke, stressing every word. "He had mouse traps attached to his fingers, he stapled the other guys tongue!" Jamie looked disgusted. "Not to mention he got a mask stapled to his freaking face, for Christ sake, and he carried on through the match. You don't think that's a little weird?"_

_Sammy shook her head. "Nope."_

"_You realise the reason he's not sitting here right now is because he .is. pulling. staples .out. of. his. head." She said every word as if they were their own sentence. "You don't think that you've got to have some psycho tendencies to enjoy that shit?"_

_Sammy laughed and shook her head no again._

"_Just fantastic," Jamie leaned back in her chair. "You're going to end up chopped up into little pieces in the trunk of his piece of shit car."_

"_I am not," Sammy said laughing as a calloused hand landed on the back of her neck and ran smoothly across her shoulder. She looked up over her shoulder to see Dean standing there, smelling like he'd just had a shower, though she had no idea where. All along his hair and jawline he had little cuts that had stopped bleeding but glowed red. "We were just talking about your match."_

"_Oh yeah?" He sat down on the chair next to Sammy and placed a cigarette between his lips. "Why don't you," he took a deep drag of his smoke. "Enlighten me?"_

_Taking a swig of her beer Sammy watched as Dean let the intoxicating smoke slither out of his lips. "Well Jamie was just saying how she thinks your crazy-"_

"_I didn't say that," Jamie interrupted turning her eyes to Dean. "I said that I think you're a psycho and Sammy's going to end up chopped up into little pieces in the trunk of your car." Dean smirked as if he was proud that she thought that of him. "Wait, no I said she'd end up chopped up in the trunk of your piece of shit car."_

_Dean smirked and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "And what makes you think you're not going to end up in that trunk too darlin'?"_

_Sammy smiled as she watched Jamie look on horrified." I like you Dean, you seem nice enough, and you really make Sammy happy," Sammy narrowed her eyes in on Jamie. "But saying shit like that is creepy, it's no wonder Sammy's brother isn't happy about you hanging around his baby sister."_

"_What?" Dean asked seriously, turning to look at Sammy whose eyes shifted nervously back and forth. "He got a problem with me?"_

_Dean took a long drag of his cigarette his eyes never leaving Sammy's face. He blew the smoke out, still staring, so that it blew in her face._

"_He just saw the video from when I was your valet," Dean's facial expression never changed. "The one where you basically threw me to the floor, and he wasn't happy about it."_

"_What did he say?" _

_Sammy shrugged. "Nothing much, just how he thought I shouldn't be spending time with you that's all."_

_Dean began bouncing his knee and began tapping his hand on his thigh. His jaw clenched and his cold blue eyes were piercing._

"_And are you going to listen to dear old big brother?"_

_Sammy could see Dean was agitated and she looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, knowing full well he was looking more and more like a nut case to Jamie every second that passed._

"_I'm here aren't I?!" Sammy snapped back at him._

_He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, his knee still bouncing as he stared directly into her eyes. "He doesn't think I'm good enough for you," he grumbled lowly so that only Sammy could hear._

"_Dean-" Sammy was interrupted._

"_Why would he? I've never been good enough for anyone, why would I be good enough for you?" He was looking at the floor now but Sammy could see that his eyes were wide and wild._

_Sammy leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on his bouncing knee to quieten it, though he began tapping his foot immediately, unable to stay still for a second. "I don't give a fuck what anyone says," she took a deep breath deciding to be honest with him. "I really like you," his eyes snapped up to meet hers. "I probably like you too much, nobody can say anything that'll make my feelings for you any less." _

_She let out a deep breath after she spoke, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, though her stomach danced with nerves waiting for his reply. _

_Sammy had accepted the fact that he didn't like her, that he saw her no more than a friend, but if that was the case why was he getting so worked up over her brother's comments?_

_He stayed silent for a moment and Sammy swore she could hear her heart beating over the loud music and the drunk revellers. As he continued to stare at her she began to regret her decision to tell him. Panic began to stir in her stomach and she began to formulate a plan on how to backtrack her words when he finally spoke._

_He sat back in his chair, his stance far more relaxed. "Would you put your vagina away?" He joked placing his beer to his lips as Sammy stared on, desperate to hear his reply to her confession. "You're a good girl, kid. I like having you around." Sammy smiled shyly. "Things are good the way they are," her smile faltered slightly. "I don't like change, so don't listen to that jumped up brother of yours."_

_Dean then turned and began speaking to Drake Younger as if he and Sammy had been speaking about the weather, not her feelings for him._

_Sammy couldn't believe it. She had told him that she had feelings for him, she'd put herself out there and he'd shot her down. He didn't say he had feelings for her, he didn't even really acknowledge what she had said to him, just said he didn't want things to change. Dean wanted her for a booty call and a good time, and that was okay, but would he ever want more from her? Was she destined to be the pathetic girl that hung around and opened her legs whenever he asked desperate for affection from a guy who would never feel anything for her? _

_She turned in her seat to see Jamie staring at her with pity in her eyes._

"_Are you okay?" she mouthed to Sammy._

"_I'm fantastic," Sammy said a wide fake grin plastered across her face, she lifted her beer in the air and toasted Jamie before downing the half-drunk bottle in one. "Another drink?" Sammy asked Jamie standing quickly._

"_I'll come with you," Jamie said getting up to go with her._

_They talked as they walked over to where the beers were, and Jamie seemed to think the best course of action would be to hook up with someone else in front of Dean, but Sammy didn't want to. She only wanted to hook up with him. _

_As they began to walk back they were stopped several times by different wrestlers wanting to talk to them, Nick Gage seemed to take a shine to Jamie immediately eyeing her and complimenting her bright hair and her two tattoo sleeves that covered both arms completely._

_Jamie had looked at him disgustingly as he spoke to her, but Sammy couldn't help but smile as she noticed Jamie looking around after him as they began to walk away._

"_Nick fuckin' Gage, ey?" Sammy said playfully to Jamie, poking her in the ribs._

_Jamie let out a dramatic sigh. "That's the lamest name ever, why do they even chant that?! It's stupid."_

"_I saw you checking him out," Sammy said._

_Jamie rolled her eyes. "He wishes."_

_They got back to the table and slipped into the seats they were sitting in earlier; a dark haired women sat on the table in between Sammy and Dean, she watched Dean and Drake speaking intently as she batted her lashes and puckered her lips._

_Sammy threw her a disapproving look that the women caught._

"_You got a problem, honey?" She asked sweetly._

"_No problem," Sammy replied barely looking at her._

"_Names Kelly," Sammy nodded still not looking her way. "And this is where you say your name," she had a thick Brooklyn accent._

_Sammy clicked her tongue before finally looking at her. "Sammy." _

_Kelly kicked at the dirt on the floor. "You hear with Dean?" She nodded in his direction as she spoke._

"_Depends on what you mean by with him," Sammy replied dryly, Kelly glared down at Sammy with narrowed in eyes. "We're friends." It hurt to say it when not ten minutes before she'd hoped he'd say he wanted more with her and he hadn't._

_Kelly smiled widely and Sammy noticed a few faint lines appeared around her eyes. "Good. I would've hated to tell his girlfriend he was fucking me in the back of his car last night."_

_Sammy had to bite her tongue. She was desperate to call Kelly a slut for fucking in the back of his car, but how could she when she'd let Dean fuck her in the back of his car dozens of times? A big green jealous monster rumbled in Sammy's stomach as she thought about Dean's encounter with Kelly. She furrowed her brows hating that he could even get his dick up for anyone but her; the last thing she wanted to do was sleep with anyone other than Dean._

_Kelly noticed Sammy's change in expression and smiled to herself. "You okay Sammy? You look really pissed off all of a sudden?" She said in a fake friendly tone._

"_I'm fine," she said in an equally friendly tone. "It's just I knew Dean's standards weren't that high, but fuck, I didn't realise they were that low," Sammy looked Kelly up and down. _

_Jamie struggled to stifle her laugh._

_Kelly stood up straight and squared her shoulders, glaring down at Sammy. "What did you just say to me?"_

"_Whatever, just forget it," Sammy placed her beer to her lips, her eyes smiling at Jamie who was giggling like a school girl in her chair. _

"_No!" Kelly's accent was thick. "I want to know what you said."_

_Sammy stood up angrily. "You heard what I said," she growled at her. The table became suddenly quiet with the exception of Jamie's giggles; Sammy could feel Dean's blue eyes on her._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Screeched Kelly throwing her hands forward and pushing roughly at Sammy's chest._

_Sammy's mouth dropped open as she stumbled backwards though she managed to keep her footing as Kelly took deliberate steps forward so she was closer to her. Kelly pushed her again, and Sammy's eyes took in Dean's grinning face as she took another step backwards._

"_Are you kidding me? Do you really want to do this?" Sammy snapped at Kelly._

_Kelly went to push at Sammy again but before she could connect Sammy lunged forward her ring clad fingers smashing into Kelly's jaw. Kelly fell to the floor instantly with Sammy falling on top so that she was straddling the dark haired female. Kelly screamed profanity at Sammy as she yanked at her long blonde hair attempting to get the upper hand as Sammy slapped her across the face and struggled to get her grubby hands out of her hair._

_Jamie watched the two women scrapping on the floor and the men around the table laughing hysterically at the fighting pair. They chanted and jeered as Sammy screamed for Kelly to let go of her hair whilst she gripped Kelly's greasy hair within her own hands._

_Sammy scrunched a handful of Kelly's hair before yanking her head up viciously then slamming it down into the dirty ground._

"_You fucking whore," Sammy yelled as she continued bashing a wriggling Kelly._

_Jamie turned to a thoroughly amused looking Dean. "You don't think you should stop this?" Sure it was funny at first but it was starting to become nasty, and Sammy's job was her body, she couldn't risk having bruises._

_Dean smirked and was about to get out of his chair when Drake lurched forward. "I'll stop this," Dean lowered himself back into his chair as Drake made his way to the brawling women._

_Drake wrapped an arm around Sammy's waist and began yanking her up, she struggled within his arms forcing his arm to slip higher so he was gripping her around the chest, crushing her breasts._

"_Get off me, I'm going to beat the shit out of her," Sammy yelled as she was lifted away her gaze focused on Kelly who held her head tightly, her mascara smudged from her tears._

_Jamie shook her head as she watched Sammy struggling to get out of Drake's grasp, her body wriggling back and forth her arms flaying everywhere. Her arm flew back angrily, her elbow hitting Drake square in the throat._

"_Ahh," Drake let her go, his hand instantly flying to his throat as she dived forward. "Bitch!" He yelled lunging forward to get to her before she got to Kelly again. Drake gripped a handful of Sammy's hair and yanked it back painfully causing her to whelp._

_Dean flew out of his chair, the chair falling to the floor from the sudden movement, and dived over to Drake. "Get the fuck off her," he smashed his fists straight into Drake's jaw. _

_Drake stumbled backwards letting go of Sammy who fell to her knees. Dean pushed her behind him as his eyes widened crazily at Drake, who rubbed his jaw. He stared at his long-time friend for a few seconds before he lunged forward._

"_The fuck Dean?!" Drake yelled as Dean flew towards him, his fists flying everywhere. The two men fell to the floor and began throwing punches at one another; Dean threw his elbow into Drake's face as Drake punched at Dean's hard stomach. Pushing Drake's face to the side Dean leaned forward and with a snarl bit Drake's cheek, Drake yanked at Dean's curly hair trying to pull the lunatic off him._

_Sammy rushed forward screaming for Dean to stop, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began yanking though it didn't force him to budge even an inch. Dean pulled his head away from Drake and slapped at the bite mark on Drake's face before turning and pushing Sammy away roughly. She staggered backwards and looked around helplessly._

_A dozen guys ran over to the brawling men and forcibly pulled Dean off Drake's body. Dean had a man on each side of him pulling at his arms yanking him backwards away; Dean spat in Drake's direction as he was being dragged away._

"_You don't get to touch her!" Dean screamed at Drake who was now sitting up holding his cheek, spit flew out of his mouth as he yelled. "You can't touch her. She's mine! She belongs to me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman ran a huge hand over his head and down his soft deeply conditioned hair, he frowned deeply as he leaned against his kitchen counter watching Carla stomp around the shiny new kitchen.

Carla banged and smashed every utensil she could possibly get her hands on whilst she made dinner, her dark curls dancing around her head as she clattered around the kitchen, her back to Roman though she could feel his piercing grey eyes burning into her back.

She placed her hands down on the counter and let out a sharp breath closing her eyes trying to relax.

"Do you have to do that?" She barked.

"Do what?" Roman's deep voice rumbled.

Carla turned and placed her hands on her hips, her brown eyes shifting angrily. "Stare at me as if I'm crazy? As if I'm the one in the wrong!"

She turned suddenly before Roman could reply and began chopping up a lettuce furiously.

Roman held his hands up in defeat; what could he say? Carla had a huge chip on her shoulder, she had done for months, and he didn't have a clue what it was about.

Carla suddenly turned again staring at him from across the kitchen, she held her chopping knife in her hand as she began to run her mouth off again. "You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Roman slowly shrugged his shoulders, unable to answer her when he didn't have any idea what she was on about. "I've seen the pictures Roman. You really do like getting up close and personal with the fans, don't you?"

He sighed letting his head fall back, feeling the bun his hair was tied into brush the top of his ripped back. Why wasn't he surprised it had something do with his job?

"And what pictures are these Carla?" His voice was monotone, he knew any picture taken of him would be innocent. He hadn't done anything to be guilty about.

She scoffed loudly. "You've got your arm wrapped around them," Roman rolled his eyes, was she serious? "And they're looking at you like you're a piece of meat. It makes me sick to think of you with all those _adoring_ fans!"

"You're being ridiculous," he told her, his finger pointing in her direction as his voice steadily got louder. "I'm engaged to you-"

"Daddy," a small squeak of a voice interrupted him. They both looked to the doorway where Roman's tiny daughter stood in the doorway, her dark hair wild and curly, in dinosaur pyjamas with a Barney teddy shoved under her arm. "Will you come and read to me?"

Roman smiled at the little girl.

"Sure baby girl," he crooned heading towards her and scooping her into his arms, leaving the kitchen without a backward glance. As he climbed the staircase he heard the dinner plates that had been placed neatly on the counter go smashing to the floor.

**Please let me know what you think : )**


End file.
